Going Against The Current
by WolfieANNE
Summary: They're arrogant and rich bastards whose world only revolves around their superiority. And their signature red card with a white rose is just a message saying you're everyone's prey. R&R, StiCy is the main pairing.
1. The Hell Card

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 1 – The Hell Card**

**WolfieANNE: **Waah~! I'm writing another story again x_x But I have to delete Lucy Leaves or so. And don't worry, I will update all of my stories regularly, so do not worry! Since I noticed a lot of people love StiCy, I thought of writing one. Another crack pairing :)) I didn't ask my beta reader to beta read this because she was very busy. By next week I will update probably CI? I don't know about GMB yet, and the next SIL chapter is still not written. Anyways, please forgive me if I have a lot of mistakes! Anyway, please read!

**Summary:** They're arrogant and rich bastards whose world only revolves around their superiority. And their signature red card with a white rose is just a message saying you're everyone's prey.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

A boy started quivering, clutching the binder under his arm. He took a deep breath and held the handle of his locker, swallowing hard. He pulled open his locker.

He dropped his notebooks, papers and his binder, staring at his locker with a terrified look.

There, stuck on the wall of his locker was a red card with a white rose.

"Oi look! Musashi got a red card!" a girl yelled and all attention was on him. People started cornering him, an evil grin on their faces. While the boy, or Musashi, quivered and tried to find a way to escape the students.

He started walking back and they took steps forward, some cracking their knuckles. He looked behind and to the front, gulping as he immediately turned around and began running. "Look, he's running away! Catch him!" a boy yelled and the students nodded, running after him.

Musashi panted, clutching his black blazer. He ran in a corridor to find out that it was a dead end. It was game over for him.

"Looks like this is over for you, Musashi Fukushima," a boy sneered and a girl smirked. "It was a mistake bumping into one of the elites, causing him to fall. That was the biggest mistake you ever made," she said, bringing out a pack of flour.

"I.. I d-didn't do i-it on p-purpose!" Musashi nearly yelled, but it ended up as a loud whisper. The girls rolled their eyes and sneered at him. "What can we do? Even if you tell us that, what good would that do to us and you? Huh?" a boy hissed and clutched the collar of his shirt; pulling him up as he glared at Musashi.

He didn't reply and the boy let him go. As soon as he did, he sat on the floor. His head lowered down as the girl from before poured the pack of flour over his head and laughed deviously. "You deserve this. This was your fate. Being tortured and tormented by Fairy Tail Academy. This is game over," a boy said and Musashi started yelling as they began beating him up.

This was _game over_.

A blonde girl frowned and watched sadly as Musashi Fukushima got bullied by the students of FTA. She watched idly to the side lines, not wanting to get involve with this crazy things. She was Lucy Heartfilia, a normal and simple girl. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, gaining the looks of her mother.

Fairy Tail Academy is a school for rich people, but she wasn't rich. She did something and earned a scholarship. She wasn't bullied, she wasn't getting beaten up. Being a normal person isn't the reason why students in FTA get beaten up almost everyday. It was because of a red card that could change everyone's lives. The red card meant you were everyone's prey.

No one would talk to you, no one would dare help you or he or she will share the same fate as you. All they have to do is beat up, bully, or ignore people earning a red card. And the worst part was, the teachers couldn't do a thing about it.

Lucy sighed and pushed herself off the wall, looking at Musashi in pity before turning around and walking out of the scene. This was more her style, not bullying the people earning a red card or what the students call, The Preys. She would just ignore them and avoid trouble, even though if you beat the prey up, you won't get any detention. You won't even go to the principal's office, you won't even get expelled, and you won't even get punished.

Students in FTA rule over the teachers because they were rich. Yes, using their fortune to control people, that's what students in FTA do. But not Lucy, she wasn't even rich, yet she also had the control, she can also tell teachers what to do. But she wouldn't do it.

"I pity him.." someone told her. Lucy looked to the side to see a white haired girl with blue eyes. Lucy looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Mirajane Strauss. But you can call me Mira," she said and smiled.

Lucy looked at her and frowned, "You aren't in the bullying?"

"No, I'm against bullying. And I see you do too," Mira said and flashed her another smile. The blonde looked at her and gave her the smallest smile she could muster, "I do. I despise bullying. But I can see the students other than you and me love what they're doing."

Mira looked at her and sighed before smiling sadly. "It's sad that all of us can't live in peace," she said. "It's time for classes, let's just go," Lucy said. Mira reached out to her and touched her shoulder, "Wait, your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," the blonde said and smiled. "C-Can I eat lunch with you?" the white haired girl asked. Lucy nodded, "Sure, see ya at lunch."

The blonde and Mira then went their separate ways, ignoring the yells of Musashi who was still being beaten senselessly. Lucy closed her eyes painfully and there was Musashi's last scream before everything went quiet and she, once again heard the yells of success from the students of FTA. Yes, Fairy Tail Academy isn't a prestigious school just like it was said. Fairy Tail Academy is a school of hell.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Everyone was gathered at the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't everyone's least favorite hang out, it was actually the best place in the building. It didn't look like a cafeteria, it looked like a restaurant. And everyone loved it there, the chefs cook food and the students just take some without paying, the food was free. They called the cafeteria The Res. No one knew why they started calling it that way, someone just thought of it and everyone agreed.

Yea, everyone but Musashi was at The Res, eating lunch. Lucy was sitting on an empty table near the counter where the chefs were cooking. Mira entered the room and saw Lucy who raised her hand and smiled.

Mira began walking to the table and sat across from her; bringing out her bento. "I'm glad you also don't eat the food cooked for us here," she said and began eating. Lucy smiled, "I cook for myself. I don't like taking the food without paying anyway. I'm not even rich, I just have a scholarship."

"Eh? How lucky," Mira muttered. "Why?" Lucy asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I don't want to be rich, I just want to leave a normal life," Mira said and continued eating, breathing out as Lucy stared at her.

"And I thought everyone's obsessed with money. I thought no one cares about anything but themselves anymore," Lucy said and Mira pouted. "How mean Lucy," she said and the blonde grinned. "And now I'm wrong."

Mira let out a smile, "Thank you Lucy."

Lucy nodded and sighed, she just lost her appetite. She packed away her lunch and leaned on her hand, watching Mira eat her food.

"Kyaa! They are here!" a girl suddenly yelled and The Res went wild. Lucy groaned and cursed in her mind, closing her eyes tightly as Mira smiled sadly. They were here, the group everyone but the two liked and adored, The Elites.

The Elites consist of five boys, and they are sons of the top 5 richest families in Fiore. First there was Gray Fullbuster, son of Ur Fullbuster. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. He's a natural playboy, just like the rest. His family is the fifth richest family in Fiore. Then there was Gajeel Redfox, son of Gerald and Mae Redfox. He has black long and spiky hair with red eyes. He's a playboy and a really mean guy, but all of The Elites are mean anyway, for Lucy and Mira. Gajeel's family is the fourth richest family in Fiore. Then arrived Natsu Dragneel, son of Grandine and Igneel Dragneel and Gajeel's cousin. He has pink hair and black eyes. He's also a playboy, a really annoying one. His family is the third richest family in Fiore.

Then there was Rogue Cheney, son of Yua and Takumi Cheney. He has black hair and red eyes, just like Gajeel. He's not a playboy, he's actually really quiet. His family is the second richest family in Fiore. Then the girls started squealing as the leader of The Elites entered The Res. Sting Eucliffe, son of Misaki and Luis Eucliffe, he's also Rogue's cousin. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He's a real playboy and is superior, arrogant and is really really rich, Lucy didn't deny that, it was the truth. His family is the first richest family in Fiore.

"They're here…" Lucy mumbled and rolled her eyes as The Elites began walking towards their table that they said they owned. No one can sit there, and no one can sit with them. The Elites is a group that won't even wear the school uniform. They were just arrogant bastards.

"You don't like them?" Mira asked and the blonde nodded."I despise them," she glared at The Elites.

"I see…" Mira said and sweat dropped as Lucy kept glaring at The Elites. Lucy stood up, "I'll go get a drink."

Lucy walked to the counter, she forgot her tumbler so she had to get some drinks in The Res. "Just a soda," she said and the lady nodded, giving her a can of coke.

"Why aren't you squealing over The Elites just like the others?" the lady asked and Lucy frowned. "I'm different. Everyone knows that," she said and the lady smiled.

"It's good you are. They are very superior, I've had enough."

The blonde looked at the lady with wide eyes. Her eyes softened and she smiled, "Okay."

Lucy then headed back to the table where Mira was, however, she had to pass by The Elites' table because people were blocking her way. So she began walking to an aisle next to the Elites' table, opening the can of coke on the way. Just as she was about to walk away, someone accidentally pushed her towards Sting's group.

Lucy inwardly cursed; mentally yelling at the guy who pushed her with anger. She looked up and froze, seeing Sting, Natsu and Gajeel towering over her. They were wet, the soda spilled all over their millionaire clothes and their precious hair. But that didn't worry the blonde, oh no, she was just worried about not getting to Mira before she starts yelling at The Elites.

"Oi, brat. Watch where you spill your drink," Sting sneered and glared at Lucy who still sat on the floor, her skirt wet. "We better teach her a lesson," Natsu said and snickered, cracking his knuckles.

Murmurs started going around The Res, the blonde never got in to fights, so they were a bit worried. But, they couldn't do a thing, after all, she spilled her drink over The Elites' leader.

When Natsu was about to punch, Lucy stood up and swiftly went to the side. "You can't hit me," she spat. She was angry, oh yes. She wouldn't back down without a fight, that's who she was. But she never showed it to anyone.

"Huh? You talking back to us?" Gajeel suddenly said and grabbed the blonde's arm. Lucy smiled sweetly. "No, I was talking to the air," she sarcastically said and rolled her eyes.

"She's getting on my nerves," Sting said and Lucy looked at him. "Then shut the hell up and stop doing your stupid red cards and warnings, cause I'm not interested," she said and walked away. The crowd gawked at her, watching as she walked to Mira who looked at her in worry.

Okay, so maybe she went overboard. Lucy now knew what was in store for her, and she wasn't going to accept it that soon.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and all students went in their classrooms. Except for The Elites who decided to go home and wash up instead; feeling the sticky soda.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Lucy walked in the hallways, her head held up high. She wasn't going to give up, she wasn't going to surrender if something happens to her.

Everyone looked at her in pity, but they were probably waiting for her to open her locker and see what's inside. Treasure? Clothes? Bracelets? Books? Money? Pictures? Or…. Red cards?.

Yes, the red card with a white rose specially drawn on the card was a sign made by The Elites. The red card was called two names: Students call it plain "The Red Card" while The Elites call it "The Hell Card" It was almost like you were in a jungle and no one is around. But once you make one noise, even the slightest whisper, you'll be everyone's prey. Yes, that's how the red card works. Once you see the red card, it only means one thing….-

Lucy walked in front of her locker, ready and nervous. She held her shoulder bag with one hand, putting up a brave front. Though in truth she was really scared.

The blonde entered the lock code and held the handle, taking in deep breaths. Excitement ran through the students' veins, they wanted to see if she got _it._

And as Lucy pulled open the locker. Stuck on the back wall of the locker was a note. However, it only said how much The Elites appreciated her bravery. And when she pulled it off, hell froze over. She dropped her binder. Stuck on the back of the locker's wall, was a red card with a white rose. It was The Red Card, or in other words, The Hell Card.

-….. And it only means one thing. You will be everyone's prey.

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** Yea... I hope you guys like it =_= So, I'm sorry for the mistakes, and I know they are OOC. I made them that way, it's more fun that way :)) So, Sting is the leader, I apologize if Jellal isn't here XD Hahahah, yea, I tried my best to make the story nice. And hey, this may look like Boys Over Flowers but there will be a big difference, okay? *Breathe out* So, please don't forget to review! Review and I'll update faster :D That's how I roll, so now you know. And yea, REVIEW!

_- Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad** and **Celebrity Issues.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D  
_


	2. The Brave Girl

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 2 – The Brave Girl**

**Summary: **They're arrogant and rich bastards whose world only revolve around their superiority. And their signature red card with a white rose is just a sign saying you're everyone's prey.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy blinked as she looked around the classroom to find her desk gone. She sighed and went out the classroom, ignoring the satisfied snickers of the whole class. Her desk went missing, which meant the students were ready for another torment. Lucy just had her first red card, but she wasn't going to give up. That would show she was weak, and she wasn't weak, she wasn't.

The blonde sighed before she slid down her locker, burying her face in her hands. Once you get the red card, everyone will ignore you, people will start bullying you, you will never get freedom, and the teachers will just let the students be. The card was one hell of a death wish.

"That damn group. I hate them! I freaking hate them!" Lucy yelled in anger and slammed her fist on the locker beside her, her jaw tense.

"L-Lucy!" the blonde heard someone whisper. Lucy turned her head to the side to see Mira peeking from a corridor. The white haired girl rolled something on the ground and it slid up to Lucy's feet. The blonde picked it up, "Bandages?"

Mira pointed to her hands and the blonde looked at it to see her fist bleeding. Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust, "Thanks."

Mira gave her a smile and nodded before leaving.

What Lucy's friend did was bad, someone could have seen Mira, and she would also get a red card. Lucy silently wrapped the bandages around her hand, wincing at the pain. She grit her teeth and blew her bangs out of her face. She tied the bandages and leaned back, her bangs hovering over her face once again.

"Look! It's Heartfilia!" the blonde heard someone yell. Lucy's ears perked up and saw a guy far away from her, standing in front of a door. She glared at him and bared her teeth, growling. Yup, she was like an animal whenever she got mad. The blonde stood up and grabbed her shoulder bag and immediately ran before the other students could reach to the guy who called for them.

Lucy just let her feet run to wherever she could go, to where there was peace and quiet. In this school, there was never a place to relax. Lucy's eyes widened and she smirked deviously, _I just know where to go.._

The perfect place, the library. No one got hurt there, and no one knew why. Probably because that was The Elites' favorite place to hang out. No one dare to mess up the library, or else they would get the red card.

Lucy pushed open the doors to the library and she already heard the students' screeching shoes to halt and stop. The blonde began walking through the aisles and ran up to the second floor of the library, she then hid behind a huge bookshelf and sat on the floor, panting silently.

Then the voices of the Elites filled her ears. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows along with her eyes and silently crawled between the aisles and stopped to sit down on a floor in front of a bookshelf. The Elites were just behind that bookshelf she was leaning on, she would hear everything they say.

"Don't you think you did too much to the girl? I mean, someone did push her after all," she heard someone say. She guessed it was Gray talking. "I agree with him," she heard, and she assumed that was Rogue.

"So? She spilled her drink," Lucy heard again, she guessed that was Gajeel, Sting and Natsu. "Accidentally," Rogue added and Lucy peeked to see Rogue leaning back on his leather chair. Lucy gulped, this was harder than she thought. She moved around and ended up listening to them instead of knowing their movements.

Sting rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink. "Why are you defending the blondie anyway?" Sting said and looked at his cousin. Rogue shrugged, "I don't know. I just like the mood she gives away. She's like a lion you know, feisty."

Lucy flinched and mentally growled, they were playing a very dangerous game.

"Don't tell me you like her," Gajeel said and smirked mischievously. Rogue looked at Gajeel with a blank expression and Redfox sweat dropped, "Or not..."

"But still, you guys were a little harsh on her," Gray said and leaned back as well, swirling the drink in his fingers. "The blondie's feisty, just let her be. By tomorrow she'll be gone soon," Sting said and placed his drink down on a coffee table in front of them. Natsu suddenly chuckled, "Or not. She's feisty remember? Even though she knew that she would get a red card, she talked back to us."

"Natsu's got a point," Gray said and Sting hummed before smirking.

"Then we'll make her life a living hell."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows and clenched fists, her jaw tense and set.

"Aren't all The Preys' lives living hell?" Rogue asked, raising a brow. Gajeel caught on and grinned deviously, "Then we'll make hell burn brighter."

Lucy gulped and closed her eyes, sweat trickling down her forehead. They were playing a dangerous game, more dangerous that the pits of hell.

"She's just a girl. If she was a boy then it would be fine," Gray said and Sting scoffed. "She's feisty Gray, _feisty._ Just like a female lion. If she was innocent and yea, _weak_. I would give her at least one more chance," Gajeel told Gray for the blonde leader who glared at him.

"She's still a girl though. Don't tell me The Elites are now abusing girls," Rogue said and Gray nodded, agreeing to the other black haired teen.

Sting, Natsu and Gajeel stayed silent, they did have a point. The Elites wasn't a group to abuse girls, but they do give girls red cards as well. It's just that, making one girl's life a living hell just because she spilled a drink... it was almost like you were abusing her. And they didn't go that way.

Lucy mentally thanked Rogue and Gray, though she still hated the two.

"We have no choice then," Sting said. Gray's and Rogue's eyes widened, they couldn't believe what their blonde leader was telling them.

"We'll have to make her life a living hell."

* * *

Lucy clutched the strap of her bag and walked in the hallways of FTA, ignoring the looks of her classmates, upperclassmen, Sophomores and Freshmen. She wanted to eat with Mira but she forgot she got the red card and her eyes saddened, looking down at the floor. She breathe out and began walking with her head held up high, holding the strap of her bag. She glared at those who snickered at her and they shut up.

Her thoughts eventually came back to The Elites' conversation. Make her life a living hell, would she take it? She wasn't the one to complain. She was already suffering with her normal life, and now her social life was going to be affected as well. The heavens must really hate her. But she already sacrificed so many, why? Why?

Lucy wanted to scream out in frustration so much. But she just clenched her jaw and continued walking to The Res for lunch. She missed Mira already, but she didn't want Mira to get involved with this... this... FIGHT. She might have looked tough, but she was already breaking inside. The blonde promised her mom she would never fight, and yet when she came back from home yesterday, she didn't tell her mom about The Elites. Not that her mom would make everything okay, they couldn't do a thing after all. They weren't even rich.

Lucy sighed and pushed open the doors to The Res and was greeted with silence. Every pair of eyes on her, watching as the blonde made her way to sit on an empty table far away in a corner where no one would bother her, and beside a door that lead to a shortcut to the library. She was smart, because no one would even think of hiding in the library. They were rich, but stupid.

Murmurs started going around the room, about her. About _Lucy._ She honestly didn't care, their whispers and insults were deaf to her ears anyway. She wasn't going to give up, no matter how hard everything already is. She won't back down.

"Ohh look, it's blondie," someone said and Lucy's eyes narrowed down in warning. Lucy looked up from her bangs and saw The Elites standing in front of her table. Lucy smirked, "And look who we have here. It's blondie.."

Gray and Natsu snickered. It was true, Sting was blonde as well. The blonde leader growled and glared at Lucy who smirked at her. "She does have a point.." Rogue muttered and his cousin glared at him as well.

"I never knew that The Elites' leader is so stupid."

Sting glared at the girl and brought out a red card from his pocket, holding it over his lips and nose. "You don't want to have another card, right?" he whispered huskily. Having two red cards meant that anyone can do anything to you, _anything_. "Oh so you need my permission first? No," Lucy said deadpanned and folded her arms on the table, leaning forward. "I don't need your shit."

"That's it!" Sting yelled and leaned forward, taking a fistful of Lucy's dress shirt, pulling her up by the collar. Lucy bared her teeth and growled, running her hand through his hair. She clenched her hand and pulled Sting's hair up, making the blonde leader hiss. "Don't make me lose my sense," Lucy whispered in Sting's ear and chuckled, making Sting shudder. She was a real pro at seducing, but he won't give up.

Rogue raised his brow in amusement while Gray, Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened in shock. Everyone in The Res shut up when Lucy patted Sting's hair and gave him a grin before removing his hand and leaning back to sit down. "Don't stare, it's rude," Lucy said and her lips went up into a sly smile. She was going to win this thing.

Sting blinked and growled once again, "Why you..."

"Sting. Stop," Rogue said and stepped forward. "I'll handle this."

Sting's eyes widened and he stepped back, letting Rogue walk forward to stand in front of Lucy's table. Rogue placed his palms on the table and leaned forward, his tie dangling freely down as he stared into Lucy's brown orbs. "You're really tough you know," Rogue said and Lucy kept quiet, watching his every move. Rogue reached forward and held a few strands of her blonde hair with his index finger and thumb. He rubbed his two fingers and slowly dragged his hand down, making Lucy's strands of blonde hair slowly fall on her shoulder. The blonde girl shuddered and Rogue still stared at her.

Sting mentally smirked, Rogue was a master at seductions. Even though he didn't look like it, he was great at it. Especially since Rogue was really quiet.

"But why won't you just give up?" Rogue whispered and Lucy gulped, her hands sweating. This was bad, she was losing her cool. She swung her head to the left making her bangs sweep behind her ear. This gesture made Rogue chuckle, "At least say something."

"I know where you're getting at. I won't fall for you. Never," Lucy spat and Rogue chuckled in amusement. "I'm not making you fall in love with me. I'm asking you to give up before you regret it," he said and leaned in once again, their faces inches apart.

"And you think I'll just give up like that? No. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not weak. And if you guys think that tomorrow I'll disappear like any other preys, then you're wrong," Lucy said and Rogue smiled. "That's nice to know then."

Sting's eyes widened when Rogue leaned back to adjust his blazer. "Well there we have it-"

Rogue couldn't finish his sentence when Lucy pulled out a red card and slammed it the middle of her table. Crossing her legs, she leaned her cheek on her palm and smirked, her other hand still holding the red card.

"I declare war!" Lucy yelled and the whole cafeteria, or The Res, went quiet and exploded like a volcano.

"EHH?"

"Are you guys deaf? I declare war!" Lucy said and smirked smugly, crossing her other arm over the table and she leaned onto her palm and relaxed.

"You're crazy!" Gray exclaimed. "But cool!" Natsu added and Gajeel glared at him, "Which is a complete lie! She's not cool!"

"She is," Rogue bluntly said and Sting groaned, "No she isn't!"

Lucy stared at them in pure amusement as they kept arguing. "I don't find The Elites that threatening and scary anymore," she said and smirked, making the five turn their attention to her.

"You'll regret saying that!" Gray exclaimed and Lucy rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure you'll be too scared to sleep," Natsu said and cracked his knuckles. Lucy grinned deviously, "I'll make sure your pink hair turns red from embarrassment."

Natsu blushed and growled, "Why you!"

"I'll make sure my iron gets stuck in you mouth for years," Gajeel said. Lucy smugly smiled, "I'll make sure all of your piercings disappear from humiliation."

Rogue blinked, The Elites were getting mocked at. One by one. This is bad, really bad.

"And you! The seducing guy!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing a finger at Rogue who flinched and twitched at the nickname the blonde gave him. "Remember this. I will win! Even if I have to seduce you! You're not a playboy, I know that. But you're still my enemy. So you better watch your back," Lucy said and winked. Then she turned her head to the side and glared at Sting who scoffed and looked away.

Then Lucy smirked and grabbed her lunch bag, "See ya when I see ya." And with that, she was out of The Res' doors.

"She's nuts," Gray said. Sting licked his lips and grinned deviously.

"And that's what makes her entertaining."

* * *

Lucy reached the girl's restroom and slammed her hands on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. "Lucy Heartfilia, what did you just do?" she said and groaned, grabbing a fistful of hair; she clutched her head.

The blonde sighed and let her hand drop, staring at herself one more time in the mirror before she washed her hands and turned her heel to leave the restroom.

Just when she got out of the restroom, a hand covered her mouth and Lucy began squirming. An arm went around her neck and two hands wrapped around her legs, lifting her up. One pair of hands grabbed her left arm and the same went for her right arm; her arms were then lifted up. The blonde yelled and the four boys began walking to bring the girl somewhere. Not until Lucy clamped her teeth down on the hand covering her mouth.

"Ah!" the boy yelled and let go, making her head drop. "You dimwit! Don't let her go!" the boy holding her legs yelled. "The bitch bit my hand!" the boy that covered her mouth hissed and went back to holding Lucy captive. "Let me go!" Lucy yelled and her mouth was covered immediately. "Shut up!" The guy holding her left arm yelled.

Lucy then pulled both of her legs down then lifted them up. The guy holding her legs let go because of the pressure and Lucy did a round off since the boys holding her arms were too shocked to mind what they were doing. Then Lucy landed on her legs and she broke into a run.

_Damn it! The library is too far away! _Lucy thought and groaned as she turned around a corridor and let out a sigh. "There she is!" someone yelled and Lucy groaned, running faster. She slid down a corridor and looked around. _Where to hide? Where to hide?_

"Psst!" Lucy heard. The blonde looked to the front to see a guy with blue hair calling out to her. "Over here!" he exclaimed and Lucy narrowed her eyes. Why should she trust him?

"Hurry up!" he exclaimed and there was the running footsteps. Lucy looked behind her and began running to follow the blue haired guy who ran to some place else.

"Oi! Who are you?" Lucy whispered loudly as she ran, trying to catch up with the boy who kept running, not looking back. "I'll tell you later! Just follow me!" he exclaimed and Lucy raised her eyebrows. But nevertheless, she followed the boy who lead her down the stairs and arrived at the swimming pool.

They stopped running and the boy locked the door closed. He let out a sigh of relief as he panted, staring at Lucy who blinked; breathing heavily.

The guy looked at her and dusted the dirt off his clothes, straightening his self up. He gave her a sly smile as he stretched out his hand, "Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you."

His smile made her melt, however, she fixed her skirt and wrapped her hand around his; giving him a friendly handshake. "Why are you helping me?" Lucy asked and Jellal smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, raising a brow as the solitaire stud diamond earring in his right ear shone in the light. Lucy winced and nodded, "Of course."

"I was requested to keep an eye on you," he said and brushed his bangs behind his ears. Lucy blinked, "By who?"

Jellal chuckled and kept his hands in the pocket of his pants. He looked at her in the eye and a smile broke out on his face.

"By Rogue Cheney."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** Whoo! So what do you guys think? I know right? Lame lame lame. I hope there are no mistakes because I didn't ask my beta reader to beta read this. I do have some chapters ready for her to beta read. Which means the updates on my other stories will take time. Uhmm.. please read my latest StiCy one-shot: **Jealousy**. It's about Sting getting jealous. That's all, HAHAHA xD So... Jellal appeared! What a surprise! And just when I told you guys that Jellal won't be here, I lied! I fooled you all! Muwahha! Sorry about that, I got crazy. Mmhm, I'm watching Boys Over Flowers right now, and it's already 12:53 AM Yea.. Good Morning! :)) Hmm.. what else? I'm trying to think of some more things that I planned to say to you guys.. But I forgot the others =_= Yea, I didn't put an Authors Note at the beginning because I had nothing to say, only here. Well, here are the replies to your reviews!

**Tina:** Waah~! Thank you. Here you go! No no no, Mira won't turn bad. Trust me :D

**ayhartloki:** She will kick Loke's ass :DDD Wahaha! Thank you! Here you go! :D

**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar:** Here it is! I hope you enjoyed it :)

**maya-chan14:** Yup! There's a big difference though ^^

**BlackSakura-chi:** Wahaha, you shall wait and see ;D

**Princess Happy:** Thank you! I like it too XD Here it is! I hope you liked it! :)

**Hachibukai:** Joy-chan! Yea, I had nothing to do :)) Lol, you must have some problems? XD Here it is, I hope you liked it! :D

**jasmine832:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it :) Ohh.. I feel sorry for the guy too but not Lucy, she's strong :DDD

**oshirajinda:** It's you again! XD Waah~! Thank you! Of course, it's different XD Well here it is, I hope you liked it.

**bunannza:** Thank you!

**chebbie:** Waah~! I'm glad you like the OOC-ness! Wahaha, bookmark eh? ;D

**gRayLu010:** It's you again! :D Hahaha, don't pity Lucy. She'll strangle you! o.O

**A/N:** So since I updated this first over my other stories, please review? Click REVIEW! \(^o^)/

**Note:** Please don't forget to read my latest one-shot: **Jealousy**

_-Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	3. Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 3 – Drop Dead Gorgeous**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for updating so late, I was busy. And my beta reader was busy.. I think... Because, she updated her story, and she didn't tell me if she was available. Is updating her story meant she was unavailable? :( So if anyone wants to be my beta reader, please tell me. It would be great help. I need a beta reader who loves StiCy and GraLu :)

AND SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK! DOOMED. Yes, which means I will update later than before. Gomene, school is a pain. And yea.. I lost the mood to explain everything, just read :)) Oh yea, I stayed at my aunt's place and I forgot to upload the file of the chapter in dropbox. So even when I wanted to update GATC, I couldn't... SO yea.. I'm lazy, just read =_= And.. FLUFF AHEAD! :D

Oh wait... what else was I supposed to tell you guys? I forgot =_= Oh yea.. I love the IMAGE MANAGER! :))

*clears throat* Sorry, carry on... READ! XD

**WARNING: **This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"R-Rogue?" Lucy stuttered, her eyes wide. Jellal nodded and gave her a charming smile, "Hai, Rogue."

Lucy blinked, "W-Why?"

"That, I can't tell you," the blue haired man said and ruffled his own hair as he breathe out. "W-What does that mean? Keep an eye on me?" Lucy asked and Jellal chuckled. "In times of trouble, I'll be there. Think of me as your personal stalker."

Lucy twitched and Jellal laughed. "Think of me as your bodyguard then. It looks like you don't like how stalker sounds," he said and sat down on one of the benches in the room. "Come on," he said and patted the space next to him. The blonde stared at him and Jellal chuckled, "I don't bite."

The blonde pursed her lips and slowly walked to sit beside Jellal who let out a sigh and a laugh at the same time. "Rogue was right though, you don't give up," he said and Lucy looked at him. "Why would Rogue tell you about that?" she said and Jellal shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't even tell me why I had to watch over you. I'm just doing my friend a favor."

Lucy frowned, "Rogue is your friend?"

"Since childhood," Jellal said and looked at her. "Curious?" he asked, giving her a sly smile. Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "As if I would get curious about that seducing guy's life!"

Jellal blinked at the nickname and laughed out loud. "What?" the blonde asked and Jellal chuckled. "So he seduced you?" he asked and Lucy looked away, snarling.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"So Lucy-" Lucy looked at him. "How do you know my name? I didn't tell you," she said. Jellal chuckled, "-Rogue told me. Anyways... Lucy, it's time for class."

Lucy's eyes saddened, "My desk is gone. I can't go to class."

Jellal smiled and stood up, dusting the invisible dirt off his pants. He stretched out his hand to her. "I got that covered. From now on, I'll be watching an eye on you 24/7," he said and Lucy choked on her saliva. Lucy pressed her lips together and slowly looked at him before she held his hand and he pulled her up. "You're one strange guy," she said and Jellal rolled his eyes but smiled, "Sting's weirder."

Lucy's eyes turned into equal signs, "He calls me blondie when he's blonde too... What an idiot."

Jellal laughed, "I guess you're right. Well let's go, classes will start."

"What if you get the red card?" Lucy asked. Jellal rolled his eyes, "Rogue's my friend and everyone knows that. You don't have to worry your pretty little head."

Lucy scoffed. "Fine, let's go," she said and they left the swimming pool, walking up some stairs to reach their classroom.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Why are you still following me?" Lucy asked and Jellal smiled, amused. "I told you I'll be watching you 24/7," he said and the blonde groaned. "I thought you were joking," she muttered and he laughed. "Rogue will get mad at me if I let you off my sight. So, where to now?" he asked.

Lucy groaned and massaged her temples, "To work."

"Right! To wor- what?" Jellal said, blinking as Lucy sighed. "I have to go to work. Don't tell me you're following me there too.." she mumbled and he smiled slyly.

"Yup."

Lucy groaned and grabbed her shoulder bag from Jellal who laughed nervously. "So.. we're taking a car or?" Jellal started off and Lucy looked at him with a lazy look. "I don't have a car. Nor do I have a bike," she said and Jellal's eyes widened, "Then how do we get there?"

Lucy smirked and walked out the doors of the school and took something out of the bushes. She stepped on the end and smiled deviously, "I don't know about you but I'm taking my skateboard."

Jellal stared blankly at the hot pink skateboard under Lucy's foot and sighed. "Cool, you have a skateboard too?" he said and Lucy's eyes widened a little as he took out a dark blue skateboard. Lucy face palmed and Jellal grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Rogue silently watched from a distance in a car as Lucy slid past Jellal who chuckled and continued skate boarding with his hands in the pocket of his pants. Same went for Lucy, though she had her hands in the pockets of her skirt. Rogue chuckled as the window rolled up. "Let's go," Rogue told the driver and the car started moving.

The car slowly moved until it was out of sight. The car stopped in front of a mansion. A man in black opened the door for Rogue and he stepped out, nodding to the driver who bowed in respect. Rogue started walking up the stairs, his hands in the pocket of his pants as his blazer fluttered due to the wind. A maid opened the door for him and he entered the house.

"Are you here to see Sting-sama and his friends?" the maid asked and bowed. Rogue nodded. "This way please," she said and lead him the way.

Rogue started walking and arrived in front of two doors. The maid pushed it open for him and Rogue went in to see his friends. Or in other words, The Elites.

"Rogue! My buddy! You're finally here!" Natsu greeted the man and patted his back. "Yea. Why are we here anyway?" Rogue asked and Gray sighed. "Sting wants to get rid of Lucy Heartfilia," he said and Rogue stared at him blankly.

"I'm out of this," Rogue said and Sting scoffed. "Fine! We don't need your help."

"He's the smartest though..." Gajeel muttered and the blonde leader glared at him.

Rogue looked at Natsu and he stared back at him. "Oi, Rogue. Why is Jellal in the school?" Natsu asked and Sting snapped his look to Rogue who shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?" he asked. "Because you're his friend?" Gray slowly said and Rogue chuckled.

"I still don't know why though."

"Anyway, back to the topic. How to make Lucy Heartfilia's life a living hell," Sting started.

* * *

"So this is where you work?" Jellal asked and Lucy nodded. "It's just a simple cafe but... it provides enough. Now, you can go in and act like a customer or stay out," she said and Jellal chuckled. "I'm gonna apply," he said and Lucy nodded, "Oh I see..."

Jellal chuckled and walked in the doors.

"Wait.. what?" Lucy said and blinked.

Lucy entered the cafe and found Jellal swarmed by girls. The blonde sighed and went in the locker room to change into her uniform. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with ruffles in the middle and a black skirt that reached her knees. Then she wore white mid-thigh socks and black strappy heels. "Need help?" someone asked and the blonde looked up to see a blue haired girl.

"Ahh, Levy. I just need help with the tie," Lucy said and the girl, or Levy, nodded and walked to Lucy; helping her with her red tie.

"So... do you know that guy over there?" Levy McGarden asked. "Who?" Lucy said and Levy sighed, "Jellal Fernandes. He said he wanted to apply because you're here."

"That guy.. Don't mind him," Lucy said and tied her her up by an elastic. "Oh! Don't wear the apron. Ma'am said so," Levy said just before Lucy was about to wear the brown frilly apron. "Okay.." Lucy mumbled and they started walking out of the locker room.

"He is handsome though.. And he won't stop rambling about how cute you are when you get mad. And how you entertain The Elites.." Levy said and Lucy's eyes widened as she blushed.

"He said what?"

"He said your laugh is cute too. He seems like a total player, but when I asked if he had a girlfriend, he said no. Who is he to you?" Levy asked and Lucy gulped. "N-No one! Trust me!" she exclaimed and Levy shrugged then grinned, "Okay! Let's just work hard!"

Lucy giggled and grabbed a notepad and a pen. "Yes? May I take your order?" Lucy started off. From a far away distance, Jellal watched silently as Lucy carried trays with one hand. Cleaned the tables, took orders and more. Somehow, it made him wonder if he'll ever experience a life like hers. She wasn't rich like him, he knew that. And he acknowledged it.

"Oi Jellal! You look creepy just standing there and watching. Why don't you help?" Lucy asked and placed a hand on her hip, a notepad in her other hand. The blue haired man chuckled, "Okay then. I'll go get changed." And with that, he was off to the locker room.

"Lu-chan, he seems to really like you," Levy said and smiled teasingly as she tugged on the sleeves of Lucy's blouse. "What? No way! I just met him today!" she exclaimed and Levy smiled. "It could be love at first sight," she said and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that's true.."

"But the way he looks at y-"

"SHUT UP! He... he doesn't like me!" Lucy yelled and panted, earning the looks of the customers. Levy snickered and Lucy glared at her.

"Who doesn't like you?" someone said.

Lucy turned around and her eyes widened. There stood Jellal. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and black leather shoes. He held a tray under his arm as he raised a brow, waiting for an answer. Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again; speechless. He looked so charming, and that earring on his ear just finished the look.

Lucy's palm started sweating. "U-Uhh.. anyway. I gotta go work! Good l-luck!" Lucy said and left Levy and Jellal. _Damn! Damn him and his looks!_ Lucy cursed inside her head and closed her eyes before resuming to what she was doing.

Jellal raised a brow and chuckled, making Levy look at her. "U-Uhmm... Jellal-san?" Levy started. The said boy turned his head to look at her. "Hm?" he said. Levy gulped, "What are you to Lu-chan?"

Jellal blinked and smiled, "A friend. I'm just a friend that keeps an eye on her. That's all."

The bluenette fixed her skirt and bowed, "O-Okay. I was just wondering since Lu-chan really isn't close to anyone other than me, her mom, a friend she told me about and our boss."

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to go work like you guys," Jellal said and gave her a charming smile before he proceeded to help Lucy.

Levy smiled and leaned back on the counter as she wiped a glass, "Sooner or later you'll be more that just her friend.."

**AFTER WORK**

"Ahh! This day is so tiring! I wonder why there were more customers than before," Lucy said and stretched her arms. Jellal looked at her and chuckled, "Probably because of me."

"True. The girls glare at me from time to time," Lucy mumbled. Jellal raised a brow, "What did you do?"

"I gave them a simple, blank stare. Then they shuddered and looked away," the blonde said and Jellal laughed. "How amusing," he said. Lucy hit his arm playfully, "Ohh shut up."

"Anyway. Leave me alone and go home. I'll see you at school," Lucy said and was about to walk away when Jellal touched her shoulder. "I'm coming with you. I have to keep an eye on you, remember?" he asked and Lucy's eyes widened. "You're coming to my house?" Lucy yelled and Jellal nodded, wincing. "Are you some kind of pervert or something? NO!" Lucy said and Jellal sighed, "I can't do anything though... It was a favor from my friend."

"Rogue is a pervert and a seducer! I hate him!" Lucy yelled and Jellal chuckled. "Just lead the way Lu," he said and the blonde growled as she began sliding down the road with her skateboard. "Don't call me that! It's Lucy!" she yelled.

"Fine fine!" Jellal said and laughed as he rode his skateboard beside Lucy who huffed in response; keeping her hands in the pocket of her blazer.

"This is weird though. You will sleep in my house? Are you crazy? You don't even have clothes," Lucy said and Jellal chuckled. "I have some clothes in my bag. I'll come home too you know, when I have time and when you're with someone that you can count on," Jellal said and the earring on his ear shone.

"You sound like a complete creep," Lucy said and shuddered. Jellal pouted, "How mean."

"Since when do you pout?" the blonde asked. The blue haired man grinned, "Since now." And he slid past her. "Argh! Cheater!" Lucy yelled and Jellal laughed, "How did I cheat? You asked, I answered."

"Urgh! Bastard!" Lucy yelled and slid past Jellal. He placed a hand over his heart a feigned a look of hurt, "Ouch Lucy, OUCH."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Then Lucy stopped in front of a two-storey house and went it. Jellal followed her, how could such a poor girl have a two-storey house? He didn't know.

"My father bought us this house... but then he disappeared," Lucy mumbled and dropped her bag on the couch in the living room. "That's why we're poor. My father used to be a business man and yea. My mother didn't want to be a business woman so she just lived a normal and poor life with me," she said and sighed. "Mama! I'm home!" Lucy yelled and she received a muffled reply.

A blonde woman in her thirties came in the living room. She had the same brown eyes as Lucy and she looked like she was about to prepare dinner. "Honey, how was school? And who is this?" she asked as Lucy gave her a hug. "School was fine mom. Oh, he is Jellal Fernandes," Lucy said and her mother smiled. "Nice to meet you Jellal. I'm Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother. So, what made you come here?" Layla asked, shaking Jellal's hand.

"It's hard to believe mama. Hard to believe," Lucy muttered. "What? That he came here to sleep to keep an eye on you?" Layla asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy blinked and stared at her mother, "How do you know that?"

"I guessed."

"Well you're right Layla-san. You're daughter is in.. a pinch. So I was requested to keep an eye on her," Jellal said and sat on a couch across from Lucy and Layla. He crossed his legs and leaned on his palm, smirking. Layla smiled, "Ah. So that's it. We have a guest room in the second floor. In front of Lucy's room," Layla said and Lucy groaned. "Why that room?" she asked.

"Because I said so."

Jellal laughed when Lucy groaned and slipped out of her shoes, pulling her socks off and throwing them in a hamper not too far away. "Is dinner ready?" Lucy asked. Layla smiled, "Yup."

"Then Jellal-kun, follow us in the dining room," Layla said. Lucy scoffed, "Jellal-_kun?_ What's with that?"

"Lucy, manners."

"Fine.."

"Mmhm, delicious," Jellal muttered and Lucy's brow lifted up. Jellal ate with manners. He had a straight body, he wasn't gobbling up the food. He often brushed his bangs to the side. He had this light pink tint on his cheeks as he savored the taste of the food they were eating. They weren't eating expensive food; but normal food. They were just eating rice, some chicken and a small piece of dessert that Lucy brought home from work. But what impressed her the most was that the soup her mother made, it did taste delicious.

So that was what made Jellal look so.. royal-like. Sure, he was rich just like the other students in her school but still, she didn't know if she didn't notice it. She didn't know if she just ignored it or what, but this was the first time she found him intriguing and well.. handsome. She hated to admit it though, but she found him... rather nice. It saddened her a little that he was only there because of a friend though.

Lucy shook her head and cleared her thoughts, _Stop thinking of him! He's an annoying stalker for Pete's sake!_

"Is there something wrong?" Layla asked and her daughter shook her head. "N-No! I just thought of something. There's nothing to worry about," she said. Layla frowned but then smiled, "Okay, if you say so."

Jellal kept the spoon in his mouth as he stared at Lucy who twitched. "What's with that stare?" she asked. Jellal placed the spoon down and chuckled, "Nothing."

Lucy frowned and resumed eating, seldom stealing glances at Jellal who didn't _seem_ to notice. Jellal in the meanwhile, just took glances at Lucy who ate with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs clipped to the side by a heart clip. Her brown eyes shining with happiness as she ate. She had some strands of hair that fell out of the ponytail; tumbling over her shoulder.

Jellal blinked and continued eating, mentally shrugging his thought off.

Lucy then looked at Jellal at the same time he did. They both turned away and cursed, _Damn._

Lucy stood up, "I'm done. I'm going upstairs to do my homework," she said and Layla smiled. "How about Jellal-kun?" her mother asked. Lucy twitched, "There's a name on my door. He'll know he's room by then."

"Okay then. Don't sleep too late!"

Lucy muttered something and walked up the stairs. Jellal blinked, "Sleep late? But she doesn't have bags under her eyes."

Layla turned to him and smiled. "Lucy is an insomniac. At first she denied it but she had to accept the fact. Now she would be just doing her homework all night long then read books. Sometimes she goes to this place that she works from time to time, when she has nothing to do. But when she is in the mood, she sleeps. But she has nightmares every time she sleeps, thus the reason why she stays all night long. But earlier she looked tired so I presume she'll sleep. But late," she said and Jellal frowned. _So she's an insomniac.._

"Was she like this before?" Jellal asked. Layla shook her head. "Oh no, she used to be okay five years ago. But then... something happened," she said. "What happened?" the blue haired boy said. Layla smiled then sighed, "I don't think I'm in the place to tell you. Lucy might get mad."

"Okay. Well see you later Layla-san. I'm going to go take a shower. Where is the bathroom?" Jellal asked. "At the end of the hallway upstairs," Layla said and Jellal smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now don't sleep late like my daughter okay?" Layla asked. Jellal blinked then a smile broke out on his face, "Sure."

Jellal walked up the stairs and saw a door with Lucy's name on it. He entered the room across from Lucy's room and went it, fixing his things.

Meanwhile, Lucy was doing her homework. She furrowed her eyebrows and answered a few questions before leaning back. She sighed, she wasn't the best in her class. She was just second. Pfft, the top student was just cheating to be at the top of the class. No one knew but her.

Lucy massaged her temples and breathe out. Then someone knocked on her door. "Come in," Lucy said and the door opened. Jellal went in her room and Lucy groaned, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Keeping an eye on you," Jellal said and gave her a charming smile. Lucy groaned again and looked away from his smiling face.

"So.. what are you doing?" Jellal asked. "Homework," the blonde answered and continued finishing her homework. Not once did he hear her yawn, just a sigh. She was a real insomniac. And this was the first time he met an insomniac.

"Oi, why are you staring?" Lucy asked. Jellal chuckled, "Nothing."

Then that's when Lucy realized that he took a shower. His hair was still slightly wet and it was messed up, she guessed he didn't brush his hair yet. He looked quite refreshed and he already changed his clothes. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and gray jogging pants. She noticed that his bangs were over the tip of his eyelashes. Lucy blinked and mentally smacked herself,_ You sound like a creep for staring at him!_

Jellal looked at Lucy and stretched his arms, making his shirt lift up slightly. Lucy blushed and looked away. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep now. Good night," Jellal said and left her room, giving her another charming smile and a wink before he closed the door.

Lucy regretted staring at him earlier, it was like she was a creep. But his hair, his eyes, everything about him was just wonderful. She didn't want to admit it, after all, he was a friend of her enemy. Sure, he was handsome, but that didn't matter.

The way he chuckled. And when he smiled, there was a slight gap in the side making it look like he had fangs. He was fun to be around, but she was afraid that work would get really hard with him around. Why? Because the girls would all come just because he was there. She never understood why they like him. He was annoying, and a creep. But somehow, she understood why. Even though he was annoying; following her around and whatnot.

He was just drop dead _gorgeous._

* * *

**A/N:** So... how was the chapter? Sorry but I'm not in the mood to write long notes for now :/ Something terrible happened while I was editing the chapter earlier =_= The tab closed and here I am now, back to where I was finished a few MINUTES AGO! But since that happened minutes ago, I have the mood again XD

Sorry if I have many mistakes, I told you my beta reader didn't beta read it. Sorry if I also involved JeLu. I own this story anyway :P So.. onto the replies!

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster:** Well here it is! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

**lavender7795:** Waah~! Thanks for the reviews :D Ohh.. well... I have to focus on all of my stories because my other stories have fans as well. And I don't want to lose them. If I update my other stories years later, will they still read it? What if they forget about it? That is why I need to give all of my stories equal treatment. I can't just go on and focus on one story, knowing that my fans for my other stories will get disappointed. And I'm glad I'm your second favorite author, aha ^^ I thought Joy-chan was out of my league since she's amazing. It's nice to know someone really admires me :)

**gRayLu010:** She'll still strangle you XD Lol, you sound like Jason. Hahaha, thanks for reviewing XD

**maya-chan:** That.. I can't say. I don't know that... series. Thanks for the encouragement and the review :D

**xIce Birdx:** Thank you! I hope you liked the update ^^

**oshirajinda:** Hehe. What can you expect? I am full of surprises ;D MMhm, thanks for the review :D And yea, the two are the only nice people =_= It doesn't matter, Gray and Jellal are handsome and dashing enough :))

**Tina:** Haha, I'm glad you liked the previous update. Now I hope you like this one :D Since your review was so long. I'll just tell you what I need to tell you. Of course, everyone liked the idea of having Rogue ask Jellal to watch over Lucy, it was a big hit ;D And Rogue's a seducer, it's a turn on *Sighs dreamily* The Elites were mocked at, did you enjoy it? XD

**Hime12:** As you wish, princess :))

**seethingkitsune:** Glad I didn't help you XD Sure, go drool. I just hope you liked the update and well, thanks for the review :))

**ame-chan:** Ahh, really? Thank you :D

**Princess Happy:** Muwahah! You are welcome, I love you too dear XD

**jasmine831:** Of course she'll be in it =_= She'll never be absent in my stories XD Hahha, they were mocked at... Are you sure it's fine? I mean, The Elites are hot *wink* Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update ^^

**Puma:** I agree, I do like RoLu here but I'm sorry, it's still StiCy ^^''

**AwkweirdIdeasLeadToThis:** I got the plot from the series XD Hehehe, thanks x3

**altrilast13:** Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked the update ^^

Yay! I got so many reviews! Everyone made me so happy :D I actually got lazy with the replies, thus the reason my my replies are so short when some reviews are so long =_= So now.. I want MORE REVIEWS! PRESS THE BUTTON! \(^o^)/

**Note:** Please tell me in your review what my style of writing is, and what genre do I fit writing best. And tell me if there are mistakes as well XD

_- Please support/read my other stories as well: **Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


	4. Sexy Blondie

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 4 – Sexy Blondie**

**A/N: **Whoo! Yo everyone! :D I missed you guys a lot! TT^TT School is such a pain, I also am starting something new to earn money. It's the only way I know. I draw what they request and they pay. See, easy? :) And plus, I think the tests are soon! I hope NOT TOO SOON though, because I'll be scared for life (╥_╥) MATH is easier than before O.O And I am super happy about that.

So, I am so sorry if the chapter is short. As I said, I am busy. But I PROMISE, I will update faster, and the chapters will be longer. If the chapters are short then it only means I was busy and didn't have the time to write the chapter. After updating GATC, I have to draw two requests for tomorrow :(

I am so happy! MY LOVE LIFE may not be as perfect as I thought it would be, but it's fine /.

I am a little sad that SIL isn't as known as it used to be. BUT, it has 91 reviews! Kyaa! I can't wait for it to turn 100! I love you all guys so much!

I am sorry if there are mistakes, my beta reader... I don't know about her anymore :( I really miss her.

So, go on, read because I have to hurry up!

And please remember that THIS IS A STICY FANFIC! I only added FLUFF for jealousy and drama :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Hurt and Comfort, Humor, Friendship

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Hurry up stupid. I bet a snail is faster than you," Lucy said and Jellal chuckled nervously and swung his bag over his shoulder. "Sorry, your mother was telling me something," he said and began walking with her. "Telling you what? Don't tell me she has a crush on you?" Lucy said and raised her brow.

Jellal rolled his eyes, "No, stupid. She just told me something that you don't need to know."

Lucy twitched and watched as Jellal idly walked ahead of her, whistling. The blonde sighed and massaged her temples, following after him. _Sometimes he can be so annoying_, Lucy thought and frowned, then pulled out her skateboard. "I hate walking, see ya," Lucy yelled and stuck her tongue out when she was far away from Jellal who froze and watched Lucy disappear down the road.

The blonde pressed her foot down and lifted it up, making the skate board go faster. She sighed when she saw the view of the FTA and stopped skating. She lifted her board and slowly walked in, looking around, anxious.

Before she realized it, egg mixed with flour was poured on her head and she heard loud laughs. Lucy frowned and wiped some of it away, but it stuck to her fingers and landed on her skirt. "Hahaha!" a girl yelled and pointed her index finger at the blonde. Lucy looked down, just when she wasn't planning on fighting. She just had no choice.

Again, before she could lift her foot and kick someone, a boy held her leg and someone grabbed her arm; throwing her to the side. "Gah!" Lucy coughed out blood and continued coughing, clutching her stomach in pain. Someone went forward and kicked her, making the blonde whimper.

Why did she become so vulnerable?

"The blondie got another red card. Now we can do anything," someone said and smiled wickedly, making Lucy wince.

The girls who didn't like getting themselves dirty with blood, threw eggs at her and Lucy slowly got wounds from the sharp cracks. A guy pulled her up and Lucy held her breath, _My only chance.._

Lucy kicked her foot back and hit the lower part of the guy holding her and he let go. Lucy ducked just as a guy through her arm in an attempt to punch her. But someone went from behind and pulled her hair, making her scream out loud. Lucy looked from the corner of her eye and saw blonde hair.

Sting Eucliffe.

Lucy grimaced and was about to throw a punch when someone grabbed her arms; preventing her from moving or hitting anyone. "I knew it, if only I thought of it earlier," Sting huskily whispered in her ear and she shuddered, feeling goose bumps all over her body. Sting grinned mischievously, "I knew ganging up on you was much better than just a few people."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jellal looking at her with a worried face. But he couldn't save her, Sting was there. Rogue and Jellal would be in trouble if Sting saw Jellal saving Lucy.

Sting pulled Lucy's hair harder. "Ahhh!" Lucy screamed out and clutched Sting's hand that was tangled in her hair; trying to pull it off. She lifted her leg and stepped on Sting's foot, making him hiss. He kicked her leg harder than the pain he just felt and Lucy screamed again, one knee bent down in pain. But Sting didn't allow her to fall to the ground. He pulled her up by her hair and moved her head to the side a little.

"Now you'll know to never mess with The Elites," Sting hissed and Lucy whimpered, slamming her arm down, the boy who was dazed, let go and Lucy did the same with her other arm.

She reached back and clutched Sting's hair; pulling it. "GAH!" Sting yelled and let go of Lucy's hair, clutching Lucy's hands; trying to pry them off. "Damn you!" he yelled and winced, feeling someone pull Lucy back. Sting sighed in relief and fixed his hair, but then his eyes widened when he saw Rogue brushing some flour off of Lucy's hair and face using his handkerchief.

Somehow, Sting didn't like the view.

Maybe it was because Rogue was helping their enemy? Yes, that must be it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Lucy winced and flinched, shifting in all directions; uncomfortable. Rogue sighed and threw his handkerchief at her, "You can have it, it's dirty now." Lucy's eyes turned into equal signs and watched as Rogue dusted the invisible dirt off his blazer and walked towards Sting.

Sting blinked and watched as Lucy glared at him but smirked, throwing the handkerchief on the floor, she walked away. She didn't even bother fixing her hair. Rogue waved his hand in front of Sting's face and frowned, "Sting, you're so weird. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the blonde leader replied and glared at Lucy's retreating form, then he turned around and left, his fingers in his hair; frustrated.

Halfway towards Jellal, she fainted and slowly fell to the ground. Jellal, thanking himself for his speed, caught her just in time. Jellal cursed and secretly carried her on his back, covering her hair by a towel. He then ran to the infirmary. He went in and locked the door, then gently dropped Lucy on a bed.

"Stupid girl, so reckless," Jellal said and sighed, massaging his temples. He began cleaning up the blonde's wounds and frowned.

_Don't let her get into a fight. I may not know her, but I might just need her._

_Why would he need her? He's such a pervert, _Jellal thought and shuddered.

"This war's such a pain," Jellal said and shrugged, snapping the lock of the first aid kit close.

** (っ◕_◕)っ LUNCH **

"You left me alone in the infirmary you numskull!" Lucy yelled and hit Jellal's arm who groaned. "What's wrong with that?" he asked and Lucy nearly yelled out in frustration.

"What if those fools ambushed me? I thought you were here to protect me!" Lucy yelled out and shut her mouth, looking away from Jellal who stared at her in disbelief. The blonde finally accepted that he was her bodyguard, it was really unbelievable, but incredible.

"Anyway, are you coming with me to The Res or what?" Lucy asked and placed a hand on her hip, swinging her lunch bag over her shoulder. She shifted her weight onto her right leg and waited for Jellal's answer.

He wanted to go with her, but The Elites were there. Rogue would be fine with it but how about the others?

Lucy saw the trouble looked in his eyes and sighed before putting up a shocked and horrified look.

"MOM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lucy suddenly yelled and Jellal turned around to see nothing. He groaned and looked back at Lucy to find her running to the Res. "Forget I asked you! You'll get in trouble, see ya!" she yelled and grinned. She stumbled a little before turning around; her back facing Jellal who stood there, completely shocked.

Lucy looked behind her and shrugged, then stopped walking when some people blocked her way.

The Elites.

"Again?" Lucy groaned and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, so move away," Lucy said and impatiently tapped her foot. Sting's eyes widened at what he just saw.

Lucy Heartfilia was saying she didn't want to fight, but she was the one who started this war.

"Why?" Natsu had this weird look on his face and big question marks appeared over his head. Lucy sighed and clutched her head.

"You can hurt me, but I won't fight back. That's all I'm going to say. I'm too tired. Maybe some other time."

Gajeel gawked at Lucy who walked past them with a sigh. Rogue turned around and was about to yell at Lucy for show when Sting beat him to it.

"Oi sexy blondie! Come back here!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaw drop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Lucy spoke, blinking. Sting blushed and staggered backwards, slamming his right hand over his mouth.

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray jaw dropped. Meanwhile, Rogue's eyes widened and Sting gulped, slowly walking backward. Lucy blinked and a blush spread across her cheeks but then she cleared her throat and smirked. "So, I'm the sexy blondie now?" she teased and Sting blushed harder, trying to hide behind his fellow friends who snickered and moved away.

"N-No! You heard wrong! I said 'Stupid blondie!'," Sting stammered and Rogue raised a brow in amusement while Natsu and Gajeel laughed; clutching their stomachs.

"I'm not deaf Eucliffe. I heard what you say. Admit it, you like me," Lucy grinned deviously, making Sting scoff, the blush on his cheeks intensifying, "Pssh, in your dreams."

Gray chuckled, "Heartfilia's right though, you did say she was sexy. Don't tell me you've always thought of her that way?"

Natsu laughed harder and Sting choked. "Her? Sexy? No way!" he yelled and Lucy rolled her eyes. Gajeel scoffed and Natsu began rolling on the ground, sometimes taking in deep breaths. "Aww come on, stop lying," Lucy teased and Sting twitched.

"Shut up blondie!" Sting growled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Sure, _blondie_," Lucy smirked and Sting nearly yelled out in frustration.

"Well, I gotta go guys. And Eucliffe, if you just told me before what you thought of me, then we wouldn't have to be enemies," Lucy said and grinned deviously. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blazer and began walking away, a mischievous smirk stayed on her lips, mirroring Jellal's smirk from not too far away.

Sting huffed and steam came out of his ears, making Natsu laugh harder while Gajeel tried his best not to laugh anymore.

"Damn Sting, you suddenly blurted it out and I thought it was all a dream," Natsu said and continued laughing, earning a sweat drop from Rogue who was counting how long Natsu laughed. "But then we all realized it was true," Gajeel added and he laughed again, making Sting growl.

Sting swiftly turned his head to the side to look at Rogue who just looked at this book that had been under his arm all along. "I was just thinking about her! And then I happened to yell out SEXY cause I thought she, not Lucy, was sexy!" Sting said and growled, making Natsu and Gajeel stop laughing.

"Oh, her," Gajeel said and Rogue frowned.

"It's been a long time since we last saw her," Natsu said and smiled nonchalantly. Gray nodded and smiled sadly, making Sting sigh.

"She had no choice, she had to finish something in Edolas…" Sting said sadly and Gray smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, she'll be back. If you want her to come home then just ask her, it's only a one day trip to get back to Fiore anyway," he suggested and Rogue shook his head.

"It's not that simple. It may seem like she has time, when in fact, she doesn't. She's always busy. Let's not bother her."

Sting sighed, "You're right.."

Meanwhile, from a corridor, Jellal's eyes saddened and he frowned, "So…. It's all about _her_, huh?"

But then he remembered what Sting said and snickered. He leaned back on the wall and slid down for support, chuckles escaping his lips.

"Heh~ So… she's sexy now?" he murmured and let out another chuckle.

"Sexy blondie…." Jellal hummed and then a sly smile spread across his lips.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**A/N:** Kyaa! Jellal and Lucy moment here! / As you can see, I am a big fan of them :))

So, what do you think? Do you guys like the chapter? I hope you do DX I'll feel really sad if someone told me the chapter sucked :(

So yes, I am really sorry if there are any mistakes. Can you guys guess who is HER? :)

So... onto the replies!

**gRayLu010:** Why is it that you always seem like to be the first one to review the update? XD Are you a JeLu fan as well? :)) Yes, it is still a StiCy fanfic :))

**Neko-Tiara:** Maybe? :D

**HinaSnowBastia:** Thank you! \(^o^)/ I hope you like the update :)

**Tina:** I was right, you always have long reviews XD I suggest you space them out so it's easier to read :) Jellal is like Kim Bum or Yi Jung WHILE Rogue is the quiet one, or Ji Hoo, if I'm not mistaken. Who knows? I like doing twists =3= I don't know who she'll fall in love with, hahah XD I hope you liked the chapter :)

**maya-chan14:** Damn, I can't stop thinking of Jellal now / He's just so... kyaa! I agree with you and Lucy, he's totally drop dead gorgeous!

**lavender7795:** Hey! I think Wolfie-chan is too long / You can just call me Anne-chan, or Anne. Or whatever you like :)) Who's entry spiced things up? Jellal? Hahaha, nice to know you're a fan XD

**Princess Happy:** Hahaha! He's hotter than everyone thinks :))

**oshirajinda:** That's why I added DRAMA to the genres :)) Rogue and Jellal... hmm.. can you piece everything up? ;)

**jasmine831:** Waaa! I am so glad I made you happy :D Maybe maybe? You're really good at guessing stuff Jas, can I call you that? :)) I know right? I want to be Lucy right now! x3

**xIce Birdx:** I can't do that XD I am waaaay too busy. Well, here you go. I hope you liked the update :D

**chebbie:** Waa! That makes me happy! I bookmark a lot of stuff so I can relate :)) LUCY PIMP! Whooo!

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX:** As you wish ;D I won't stop! Muwahhaaha!

**Salamander:** Well... everything's a first XD Natsu's a hot bad ass guy here :3 It's appearing that way, but it's for DRAMA. Once you read this chapter, you'll know it's still StiCy :)) I hope you liked the chapter! :D

**altrilast:** Don't worry, it's just for DRAMA.

**PurpleDive888:** Purple-chan! :D Yes, he's drop dead gorgeous! / Wahahha, it's "the secret shipper of Jellal and Lucy" :)) I hope you liked the chapter :D

**shortiix3:** Waah! I can't believe you just reviewed my story! OwO I really like your story One Step At A Time! Hahaha, really? That's nice to know :D It's awesome! *O* I suggest you watch it :D (Am I entertaining? xD) Well, you're correct! Congratulations! :D Muwahahaha, Sting's stupid XD Really? That part made me squeal a lot / Waaa! So awesome! I was like "Is this true?" and I went and checked your profile. Yay! I am sooo happy! I love you too XD I hope you liked the update :D

**HitsuKarin Lurver:** Ohhh, him =_= He won't appear, for now. I've got a role in plan for him *grins evilly* (Loke: Damn you Anne...) I know right? :D StiCy in BOF style is AWESOME! I hope you liked the chapter :)

Phew! My back hurts =_= So many reviews! I am very happy! Thank you all! Do you guys like my new AVATAR? It's awesome :))

Well, I want you guys to tell me who you think (HER) is, in your review. So I suggest you click the REVIEW BUTTON! \(^w^)/

_- Please support/read my other stories as well:** Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	5. Who is Yukino Aguria?

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 5 – Who Is Yukino Aguria?**

**A/N: **Hey! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the late update! I was really busy, and when I'm busy, I have no time for stories. But I swore that I would finish this today TT^TT Anyway, thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter. I'm really glad I finally found a beta reader :)

I don't really have much to say, just go on and read. I just need to finish this quickly because it's late already. Go on, read! :D

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms and looked over her shoulder to see the Elites talking about something, privately. Lucy was never the one to interfere in other people's business, even if they were her enemies. She was a respectful person, she respects her friends AND enemies, even if it was annoying.

Lucy stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway and she sighed, she turned around and walked back to the Elites.

"Why waste your time?" Lucy murmured to herself and groaned. "_I'll have a bad reputation if they heard that I told them they can hit me but I won't fight back. HOW STUPID OF ME!"_ Lucy wailed in her head and bit her lip; stopping her from doing anything rash.

She stopped a few feet from the Elites, waiting for them to notice her, but they didn't instead they kept talking, and she couldn't hear what they were saying for they were whispering.

She was about to clear her throat but stopped herself and just let out a loud sigh. Gray's head jerked up to look and then he looked back to the others again.

"I wonder why they're so quiet…" Lucy whispered to herself.

Gray blinked and looked back at Lucy who was suddenly smirking at him and he yelled.

"IT'S LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Sting and the other looks up to see Lucy smirking at them. She tried her best not to waver, noticing everyone's serious looks before she decided to go back for no reason at all. "O-Oi! What are you doing here?" Sting asked, another blush growing on his cheeks.

Gajeel just happened to look at Sting and he noticed the blush on the blonde's cheeks. He laughed out loud and was soon followed by Lucy's stifled laughs. Gray and the others noticed the blush on Sting's cheeks and also burst out laughing joining Lucy and Gajeel.

Then Lucy shut up and she just smirked, staring at Sting who was still blushing. "W-What?" Sting tried his best not to stutter, but then Lucy stepped closer. Sting, now serious, glared at her and didn't step back. Lucy took one more step forward, clutching something behind her back. Natsu trailed his eyes from her hair, down to her elbows, and to her hands, then his eyes widened.

"Sting wat—!" Gray came up from behind Natsu and covered his mouth. "Shh!" Gray whispered harshly in Natsu's ear, making the pinkette sneer and cringe.

"You think you scare me? Heck no," Sting said and Lucy suddenly ran, making Sting freeze. Stopping at a distance, Lucy summoned all of her might and slowly turned, and at the same time, she threw her bag filled with heavy books at Sting who didn't see it coming.

"Hmm… good aim," Rogue said and Gray clapped. Gajeel and Natsu just laughed and pointed at Sting who now sat on the floor, Lucy's bag over his head and the books around him and on his lap.

"D-Damn! T-That was funny!" Natsu cackled and laughed louder and harder. Sting glared at him and looked at Lucy with angry eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked innocently, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I hate you," Sting spat and Lucy's smirk fell. She slowly walked forward and crouched in front of him. She glared at him, "Well good to know, because I hate you more. I hate you so much that I want to kill you."

At this sight, it looked like Lucy was more superior to Sting, who was sprawled on the floor. Sting, somehow felt a little uncomfortable and unsure with what Lucy said, but didn't let that bother him. Lucy slowly straightened herself and looked down at Sting one more time with a fierce glare.

She looked back at the Elites and her smirk was back in place. Rogue eyed her and Lucy returned the favor. Something clicked in her mind and she broke eye contact with the red-eyed man.

"No, seriously, why are you all so quiet and serious?" Lucy asked with sudden interest. The Elites went silent and looked at each other in the eye, avoiding eye contact with the blonde girl who raised a brow in suspicion. Sting then snarled and she rolled her eyes and looked behind her. She blinked at Sting who slowly stood up and dusted invisible dirt off his clothes.

"What?" Lucy asked. She looked at Gray and noticed that he was biting his lip, as if something was wrong.

"We were just talking about someone," Natsu carelessly said and Gajeel hit him in the head.

"Hmm? Who?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Sting glared at her back and wanted to wring his hands around her neck, but he stopped himself.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Sting hissed in her ear, and she cringed. She touched her ear with both hands and tears were in her eyes, "Hey! Don't do that! My ears are sensitive!" she barked angrily and Sting raised a brow in amusement.

_"Just like us… her ears are her weakness…" _Sting thought with amusement.

"Anyways, who were you guys talking about?" Lucy asked while rubbing her ear. Natsu opened his mouth to speak and Sting glared at him.

"Mutter another syllable and you'll never see the light of day," Sting growled lowly. Natsu closed his mouth and he glared back at Sting.

"Yukino Aguria, she's the person we're talking about," Rogue suddenly said, making Gajeel face-palm.

"Rogue! What the heck?" Sting yelled.

Rogue just shrugged, "Might as well answer it or else she'll never stop asking."

"Yukino Aguria?" Lucy asked and tilted her head to the side. Rogue noticed this action and so did Gray, their lips twitching at Lucy's so called "cuteness".

"Yea, she's somewhat like Sting's childhood friend," Gray said and Sting growled. Lucy's lips twitched and Sting glared at her as well.

"Why the hell are you telling her about my life?" Sting hissed.

Gray rolled his eyes and replied, "Simple, because she asked who Yukino was." Lucy smiled curtly and evilly, and Sting glared at her really hard. For Sting, her smile was rude, really rude.

"Tch," Sting said and brushed it away easily, but he still glared at her. He turned to look at Rogue then, who didn't falter under the blonde leader's cold stare. "What?" Rogue asked and Sting scowled.

"Don't 'What?' me, you bastard. I just don't understand why you seem to always side with this… this.. blondie!" Sting loudly yelled.

Lucy grinned evilly, "Don't forget to add sexy."

Gray laughed and Natsu snickered, at least he didn't mutter a syllable. As for Gajeel, he was just shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips.

"You…" Sting growled in anger as he shook. Lucy's eyes widened a little and stopped herself from running away. She couldn't, she made it that far. She wasn't going to tease them and just run. It was cowardly and stupid.

"What?" Lucy said and tiredly looked back at him, and he winced. She looked… tired.

"Nothing," Sting muttered and sighed before walking past them. "I'm going to the library," he loudly muttered and the Elites followed after him, sparing one last look at the blonde girl who just blinked and left, the opposite way. And she didn't look back.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Lucy breathed out and clutched her shoulder bag that she held over her shoulder, her other hand on her hip. She was waiting for Jellal to get out of the classroom, for work. She leaned on a wall near his classroom and wore the bag, suddenly feeling tired after holding her bag in that position for a few minutes.

She grunted and slapped her hand over her forehead. "What in the world is taking him so long…" she muttered in annoyance and was about to leave when she heard Jellal's voice.

"Hnn, whatever," Jellal threw one last look in the classroom and glared at someone or something before looking at Lucy. "Ah, sorry to keep you waiting," he said and approached her.

Lucy scowled, "No kidding."

"Chill Lu, I was just talking with _someone_," Jellal said and snarled at the last part.

Lucy raised a brow in curiosity as they walked to the gates of the school. "Oooh? Who?" Lucy said and shifted her bag.

"Just someone who pissed me off," Jellal muttered angrily. Lucy opened her mouth but then she closed it, not wanting to pry any further.

"So, what did you do after lunch?" Jellal asked. He knew about the sexy blondie thingy, but he left to attend something after that, and was curious.

"Oh… well.." Lucy mumbled, not knowing what to say. "I just kind of teased Sting the whole time," Lucy said and shrugged, making Jellal snicker.

"Serves him right," he said amusedly and Lucy nodded.

"Uhuh! But then they told me that they were talking about someone. Someone named Yukino Aguria, so I asked who she was. Who is she?" Lucy was startled as Jellal quickly turned to grasp her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes, "WHAT?"

"I asked who Yukino Aguria was! They told me her name, so I asked who she was!" Lucy said as she tried to pry away Jellal's hands. Her shoulders hurt from his grip, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What did they say?" Jellal furiously snapped and Lucy winced. "G-Gray said that s-she was Sting-baka's childhood friend."

"That's all?" Jellal said. "Yes, that's all! Damn it Jellal, what is wrong? My shoulders hurt like hell and you look like you see me as a threat!" Lucy hissed and threw his arms down. Jellal froze, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Never, and I mean NEVER do that again," Jellal said and Lucy blinked. They had caused quite a commotion; people were watching them like they were The Elites. Lucy scowled at the girls who glared at her and they flinched. She gently massaged each shoulder by the other hand, taking turns.

Then she remembered what Jellal said. "What do you mean?" she muttered.

Jellal spared one last glare at the people who were watching them and looked back at her. "Never ask who Yukino is in front of me, or The Elites ever again," he said and sighed. Lucy blinked and suddenly felt guilty. But then something struck her. _Why?_

"Why?" Lucy asked and narrowed her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her.

Jellal dragged his tired eyes back to her, and she winced under his stare. She had never been so uncomfortable with him before, she was used to the annoying but fun Jellal, not this one. "Because it brings me bad memories, and it makes them sad," he mumbled and clutched the strap of her bag tighter.

Lucy finally decided to stay quiet and walked beside Jellal to work, instead of riding her board. She felt lonely, she missed arguing with him, but she didn't like him, oh no, she loved him like a brother.

She sighed and swung her hand up to brush against a leaf of a tree that shadowed over her, they were taking the long way. Lucy stared at Jellal's back sadly, and her frown deepened. _"I shouldn't have told him what I did…"_ She thought and sighed before clutching her head.

Then she heard Jellal's footsteps halt, and he sighed. "Damn, sorry."

Lucy looked up to see Jellal facing her. "I just got pissed.. Yukino really isn't a good memory for me," he mumbled and Lucy blinked. "Sorry if I made you sad or worried," he said and smiled sadly at her.

Lucy's eyes brightened up a little and gave a small nod. "It's fine, I shouldn't have gone that far anyway," the blonde said.

Jellal lightly smiled and then he grinned, "Well? Let's go to work!" He took his skateboard and started skating down the road.

Lucy blinked and scowled before grabbing her own skateboard. "DAMN YOU JELLAL! That was cheating!" she yelled loudly and Jellal laughed amusedly.

"Oh really? How?" Jellal challenged and jumped over a rock. Lucy growled angrily when she couldn't answer.

"Damn you!"

Jellal laughed again, "Speechless, I see?"

Lucy scoffed and glared at his back, "Shut up, Fernandes!"

Jellal rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Whatever, Heartfilia!"

* * *

**A/N:** See? Yukino is still not revealed! Well she is but, not about how she's a bad memory and whatnot. So, did you guys like it? I really appreciate Ella's editing, it's really detailed!

Oh, and yes, Lucy said that she loved Jellal only as a brother, so sorry for that xD I have a JeLu story, no worries! :D And I'll update GMB... this week maybe? I do not know. I'm just really busy.

And wow O.O Only 4 reviews and it's going to reach 100! I love you guys so much!

Onto the replies!

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster: **Wahahah, thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this update :)

**gRayLu010:** Yay! Another JeLu fun! Uhuh! We are going to spread JELU! Lool, jealous Sting xD Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter :D

**ichigolover:** Go on! They are lovely! xD Well, now you know who it is! Ahahah, thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Ai-Chwan:** Nooo, it's not Lisanna xD But it's a good guess! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Otaku'25:** Naah, Edolas is a continent now :)) Or a country. So Lucy Ashley doesn't exist. Hehehe, JeLu FTW! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Neko-Tiara:** Well, I think it fits perfectly! Wahahah, Lucy's awesome! :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**hikaaxrii:** Oooh! You read all my multi-chaptered stories then! Ahahah, I'm lucky that I always have inspiration for my stories :)) Aaa, thank you! Nope, it's not Lisanna! But it's a good guess ;D No, it's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**oshirajinda:** Well, you know Sting, full of surprises ;D Of course, a little touch of everything is nice :3 No, it's not Lisanna xD I just made Yukino stay there. Edolas IS a country here o.o Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Princess Happy:** Ahahaha! I know right? Oh Sting, he's just in denial ;D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**lavender7795:** Of course, I'm full of surprises as well xD Lol, it's just a love triangle now :)) Jellal is merely a brother to Lucy TT^TT NOOO! But GMB is still here :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**jasmine831:** Weeeell, Sting is just shy :3 Naah, close, but still very far xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**chebbie:** Gihihihihi! I'm a fan of Lucy HAREM! Wahahah! Yes, of course, JeLu must come first before any other :3 Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Tina:** Naa! I like long reviews :3 Psssh, we all know Sting. He's just shy -.- Looool, I like how everyone talks about Sting being jealous. HAHAHA. How evil of me xD O.O Don't think that way! Yukino will never belong to Rogue! HAHAHA! Lemme tell you a little secret, Rogue will eventually abandon his plan of _using _Lucy. It would hurt him if he used her ;D It's just sad that Jellal's just a brother TT^TT I regret typing that! Naw, that was fake xD Lucy said that to get away from Jellal, chill :3 YAY! You got it! It's Yukino! :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Guest 6 / 27 / 12:** Ahhh yes! I was inspired! Hahahah! XD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Guest 6 / 28 / 12:** I do not know~ No, it's not Erza xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**stingxlucy4ever:** Aww, here it is! :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**AniManians17:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Fayiyong:** Waa, I'm glad you like this! *O* Ahh, no. But it's a good guess ;) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Rosella6199:** Lol, to camp? You have to suppress it then xD Nyahhaha, since your reviews are all in a row, I'm replying to them all at once :D JeLu FTW! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**altrilast13: **Ahh... no :( As you can see, Jellal is only a brother to her! TT^TT Nooo! What will happen to JELU? No, it's Yukino. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Guest 7 / 3 / 12:** Yes, you spelled it right :D Ooh... It's too bad. I'm so sorry but I have a beta reader already! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Guest 7 / 4 /12: **No, it's Yukino xD Aaaaa, it's done now :D Yes, it's fine! Thank you for your concern :3 Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Chloendderek:** What's with that expression? xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**xIce Birdx:** No, it's not them xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**HistuKarin Lurver:** We all do like the sound of it ;D Yea, he's still not here xD Waaa! I like that part tooo! =.= Yeaaa! It's Yukino! :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Adveea: **Teehee! :D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**lucylover:** Sadly, it's not her. But it's a good guess! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Joker:** Yea! It's Yukino! :D Aaaah, I'm glad you like it! Oh really? What's your username? :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**the hotpocket hunter:** Heehhe, just like Lucy, Sting is full of surprises ;D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**Salamander:** I just wanted to make Edolas a country ._. I don't know, many guys fit being with Lucy o.O Especially JELLAL! *O* Ahahah, kidding xD Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

**The Unknown:** HOLY! This is long o.o But entertaining :D Well, I shall start with the reply xD No, cross out JeLu TT^TT Lucy only loves him as a brother :(( Well, that's exactly why Lucy hates them xD You two are the same! Ooooh, chill dude! It's just a story! But I'm glad I have this kind of effect on my readers :)) Well, this is amusing :D Well yes, they are annoying -.- I nearly smashed my keyboard when I was typing. Haha. It's StiCy, it's still StiCy xD Noo, they're just friends! Even though it saddens me to say that they are only friends =_= Well that's where you're wrong, my friend (about RoLu) ;D Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter :D

HOLY asafhajhg! That was so long and tiring Q.Q Finally... I'm finished -_- Thank you so much for all of your support! I'm really happy to have readers like you guys! :D

It's late now so, I'll stop babbling about useless things now.

Just... thank you so much, for everything. I'm so happy that I feel like crying :')

Thank you.. so much!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories as well:** Secretly In Love, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	6. Midnight Snack

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 6 – Midnight Snack**

**A/N:** Yaaay! Finally right? XD After so many years! I finally updated GATC! So sorry for the late update ^^'' But here it is now! It's kinda like a preparation for the next chapter so it's a little short. But I am sure you will love it ;) Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :3 You're new style of beta reading is amazing :D

I don't know what else to say but read :3

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy sighed and stared at her notebook in front of her. She leaned back on her spinney chair and started twisting the chair side to side, her arms resting on the armrest. She hummed a little and played with the pen in her right hand, flipping it side to side in a rapid speed. She scrunched up her face and exhaled.

"What the hell, I don't get this at all," Lucy mumbled in distress and clutched her head. She stared at the problem on her notebook and chewed her bottom lip.

"Is it just me or is the question wrong?" the blonde voicelessly asked and slowly pulled her chair forward. She planted her elbow on her desk and leaned her cheek into her palm. She stared at the problem for a while and with a disappointed sigh, she closed her notebook.

"It is."

She pushed her chair away from her desk once again and massaged her temples in annoyance, the problem was wrong all along. She had wasted her time by thinking for so long about the answer.

Lucy stretched her arms and pushed herself up, turning off her table lamp. She exited her room and went downstairs, careful not to make any noise. She didn't like the thought of her mother getting angry for being waken up in the middle of the night.

Like a snake, she slithered into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. She looked inside and found nothing to eat – unless she would think of eating uncooked eggs, raw meat, butter and fresh vegetables. She pushed out her bottom lip in wonder and closed the fridge. However, her other hand was still holding to the end so-

_BAM!_

Lucy hissed at the pain and bit her bottom lip in pain, the door of the fridge left hanging open. She had just slammed the fridge on her fingers! She felt like cursing every single word to calm—

"Lucy?"

"_Damn,"_ Lucy cursed in her mind and slowly turned around to face Jellal. "Y-Yea?" she mumbled lowly, her bottom lip bleeding from the weight of her teeth sinking into her lip – err yea, you get it.

"What are you doing?" the bluenette asked, amusement slowly settling in his features. He did witness Lucy slamming the fridge's door on her fingers – it was hilarious.

Lucy sighed and started stretching her fingers. "I just finished analyzing this problem that had the wrong question and decided to eat something. Unfortunately for me, I didn't realize my fingers were still holding the edge of the fridge so I slammed—"

"Yes, I know about that part," Jellal cut in and stifled a laugh. "You looked hilarious! I had to stop myself from laughing because I knew you would immediately hit my head—OW!" Jellal said and rubbed the top of his head. "That hurt you know," Jellal whined and glared at Lucy playfully.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That's what you get for being such a jerk."

Jellal winced, "Ouch."

The blonde laughed a little and sat on the chair in front of the table, "Well, I'm hungry. Want to go out and eat?"

Jellal grinned devilishly, "What is this? Is Lucy Heartfilia asking me out on a date?" And he was once again smacked on the head.

"I'm not asking you out on a date you conceited bastard!" Lucy exclaimed and glared at Jellal. "I'm just so hungry that I want to eat outside! In a fast-food restaurant or something!" she whispered loudly and Jellal snickered.

"Okay then, hold on, let me change my clothes," the bluenette said and walked upstairs.

Lucy looked down to stare at her clothes: A white shirt, brown shorts and denim flats. She shrugged – she liked her clothes.

She heard running footsteps and Jellal spoke, "So where are we going?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. We can go to Yellow Cab and eat pizza, what do you think?" Jellal stayed silent and thought about it for a moment. He had never eaten there before. Usually he ate in fancy restaurants, not once did he eat in a fast-food restaurant. So thinking it as a new experience, he nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

"No, but I'm sure she'll agree."

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Come on Sting, think for once. Why would Heartfilia agree on this request so easily? She's not an _idiot_ like **you**."

Sting felt a vein pop on his forehead. "I dare you to call me an idiot again and you won't be able to walk for days," the blonde glared at his cousin. "Even if she doesn't say yes, I do have plan B, idiot," Sting pushed on.

"And if this plan B of yours fails as well?" Rogue asked, raising a brow. He knew that Sting would have made miscalculations when he was thinking of a plan – but he was never sure of it. Right now he was trying to see if he really did think it through.

"Well… let's see what happens then," Sting deadpanned, his eyes feeling droopy at the moment. He didn't really thought about what would happen if Lucy refused every offer he suggested. She was after all, unpredictable.

"I'm warning you Sting, don't get all confused with what you're planning," Rogue said and stretched his arms.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked, raising a brow.

Rogue stared at him, his red eyes piercing through the blonde.

"Don't fall in love if you're just going to break her heart."

* * *

"Holy crap, this is delicious," Jellal muttered in pure glee. He was currently eating a burger in McDonalds along with large fries and coke – he had insisted on eating there instead when they passed by. This was the first time he ate here. He had always found it interesting, and the smell always tempted him to eat there but his pride wouldn't let him.

"See? I told you food like this is delicious," Lucy said and smiled smugly. She folded her arms on the table and leaned forward to sip her coke. Jellal just rolled his eyes but agreed nonetheless – he was too caught up in his food to argue.

The blonde watched her new brother-like friend as he ate his food, ignoring everything else in the world. She chuckled when Jellal scoffed off her staring and just shrugged.

"How about you? Aren't you going to eat anything?" the bluenette asked and Lucy pursed her lips.

"Jellal, I already ate my food."

Jellal blinked, "Really?"

"Yep. You were just too occupied with your food that you didn't notice," Lucy said and smiled at the bluenette. She did finish her food earlier and faster than him – after all, she was the one hungry.

"Oh…" Jellal said and looked to the side of Lucy. When he did, his eyes widened and he stood up from his chair as quickly as possible.

Startled, Lucy looked up at him in confusion and Jellal placed a finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet. Despite her confusion, Lucy obediently stayed silent and just watched as Jellal cursed under his breath. He ate all of the fries left and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her out of the restaurant.

"O-Oi! What are you doing?" Lucy whispered loudly, trying to catch up with Jellal who had made her stumble and nearly fall.

"I saw Rogue and Sting just pass by. Damn it, if Sting sees us together, he will start asking Rogue and things will not go well," the bluenette hissed, fixing his jacket.

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead. She planted her heel and stopped running with Jellal. She turned around and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her shorts, walking back to the place where Jellal just saw the two.

"O-Oi!" Lucy heard Jellal call for her from behind, "What in the world are you doing? Sting's going to murder you!"

Lucy stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, raising a brow, "Seriously?"

Jellal sweat dropped, "Well not that mainstream but…."

"Whatever," Lucy mumbled and continued walking. "I'm going to confront that idiot and challenge him to an eating contest," she said and smiled evilly.

Jellal's eyes widened, "Are you crazy? He's a guy Lucy! You'll lose!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Just wait and see Jellal, just wait and see. Now let's go," she said and grinned before she continued walking, Jellal not too far away from behind.

The bluenette began cursing in his head over and over again – why shouldn't he? Lucy was going to freaking challenge Sting to an eating contest! _"And who knows what that bastard's conditions must be,"_ he thought and massaged his temples.

"Oi, blondie."

Jellal snapped out from his state and looked up to find Sting and Lucy in front of each other. However, the situation was much different from before. Instead of Sting glaring at Lucy, he was smiling almost… evilly. Yet it looked so innocent. While Lucy just glared at him, her fingers digging into the denim.

"You know you're blonde too," Sting said, still smiling. Though in the inside, he was already grinning evilly, imagining himself sitting on top of Lucy.

"Tch. That's what I keep telling you, fool," Lucy growled and glared harder at Sting.

"Anyways… I challenge you to an eating contest!" she declared and Sting raised an eyebrow in shock. Rogue in the meanwhile, blinked repeatedly at Lucy who kept pointing her finger at Sting. She smiled cruelly, "You're not scared to lose, _are you?_"

Sting chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm not. I accept. However, if I win, you go out on a date with me tomorrow," he said and Lucy's eyes widened. Coughing silently, Jellal repeatedly slammed his fist on his chest, disbelief all over his face.

"And if I win…?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sting smiled, "You can pick what prize you want."

Lucy thought about it for a moment. It did seem fair. She just didn't like his side of winning. Imagine her, dating Sting Eucliffe. _"Yuck,"_ Lucy thought and shuddered in disgust. Making her decision, Lucy gulped and looked at Sting, "If I win, you will be my slave for a month."

Honestly, their reactions were just priceless.

Sting nearly choked in surprise, Rogue had continuously coughed and repeated slammed his fist on his chest while Jellal cleared his throat and just secretly winked at Lucy.

Lucy smiled in triumph, it was fair.

"Well? Is it a deal?" Lucy asked and grinned slyly, stretching out her hand towards Sting.

The blonde male stared at the hand and swallowed dangerously, sweat sliding down his forehead. He wrapped his hand around Lucy's and they shook hands, both looking at each other with a competitive stare.

"May the best blonde win."

* * *

**A/N:** Hahah! I love the last sentence XD I couldn't type in, "May the best man win." or "May the best girl win." so I chose to use the word BLONDE! Hahaha! I just love it so much XD Anyway... I don't have much time so I'm going to reply to your reviews now :)

**Rosella6199:** I know, not updating is like... just... dying XD Hahaha, but maybe I'm just "over exaggerating." Anyway, you're new style is beautiful :) I did get a bit dizzy with the redness but don't you get tired with doing all of that? You don't have to edit it that way if you don't want to :)

**panhero:** Who is Alexander? o.o

**Guest 7 / 21 / 12:** Well, you have to wait a few more chapters for that ;)

**K-Pop Luver:** I finished watching BoF cause I loved it so much! Hahaha, especially Kim Bum *O* Kyaaa! I can't stop squealing! =w=

**Guest Taco:** Hahaha, alrighty then :D Just wait people, just wait XD

**cassjaerinmiyasha:** I know what you mean! TT^TT One time, I almost wanted to change this freaking thing to JeLu! And the other time, I wanted to change it to RoLu! Hahahaha xD Oh you will see more of their moments in the future alright. It all starts with this chapter :DD

**rjanarielle:** Yes but I based this story from Boys Over Flowers, the Korean version. I prefer it than the others, haha. Whooo! JeLu lovers, UNITE! OwO Hahaha! Laugh silently XD It works all the time ;D

**XxBlue and CrimsonXx:** Wahahaha! I would like to see you laughing like that :D

**x3Black Kitten X3:** Woaaa, chill! I need to take some of time as well you know o.o But I'm glad you love my stories :)

**Guest Reviewer:** Oh my goshh! *blushes* Really? The definition of perfection? Oh stop it you, hahaha. Kukuku, I know what you mean :D Sometimes I feel like just changing the pairing but I know I must stick to what I first planned ;) Awww, thank you so much :) I am soooo touched! TT^TT It's fine, I enjoy long reviews - if they are spaced out properly xD

**Guest 8 / 14 / 12:** Will do so :)

**desandted:** Yes, I got it from the series "Boys Over Flowers" :)

**Hinaguki Zeelmart:** Thank you :)

**ichigolover:** Hehehe, I do not know. It is up to my decision to decide what to do with Yukino and Lucy's past, hahaha. I'm so evil, aren't I?

**iliketosmile:** Wahaha, thanks :D Well, you shall know in the future chapters ;D

**HitsuKarin Lurver:** Naw, thank you :) You know how Jellal is - so sensitive. Nooo, it won't be like that o.o That's too much, don't you think? XD Aww, I love the made up word that you made :D (rhyyyyme XD)

**xWinterRosex:** Wahaha, everybody seems to be doing that. I used to act like that in other stories, but somehow I lose the joy anymore. Probably cause I won't be reading it as soon as it's updated - too busy TT^TT

**Rose Fang:** You're not the only one who wants to know. Naw, just wait and you'll know.

**DianaSawas:** Wahaha, you have to wait for her to appear! :D She's like a TRUMP CARD... nah, kidding.

**Princess Happy:** Princess! OwO Somehow I missed your reviews XD I know right? *Wiggles eyebrows* he's just too shy, neh Princess? :3

**Loveprincess:** I love you too, hehhe :D I know what you mean =w= But if you want a JeLu story, check out my story, "Good Meets Bad".

**rjanarielle:** I know what you mean! TT^TT I suddenly regret typing that in, haha. But... I have GMB anyway :3 Plus it's still ongoing so you still have a chance for JeLu to rise XD Aww, thank you :)

**the hotpocket hunter:** Tricky indeed.

**1fairytaillover:** Why, thank you :D

**altrilast13:** Thanks ate Beat :D Oh shush, don't lie. You like JeLu as well, don't you? ;D Maybe sometime in the manga, we'll see him blush :3

**Natsu-the-Salamander:** Well... she's - you have to wait and find out ^^

**gRayLu010:** Yes, they are opening up little by little, gihi :D Blushed and stuttered~ Blushed and stuttered~ (Sting: SHUT UP! *blushes*) Let's squeal together! Kyaaa!

**Pansy08:** Yep, twists and turns. Well... you'll know why later on when the story goes on :) Hehehe, like pick uplines XD Heeey, Yukino is strong as well you know :)

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** Yep, yep and yep xD

**herbert942:** I know right? *O*

**ficlover:** I love them too! But sadly, they just won't be together In this story, in GMB, YES.

**MissLucyFullbuster:** Wahaha, will do :D

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxxx:** I read that one too o.o But I didn't like it that much soo... I stopped reading it. Plus I don't fancy NaLu that much. Aww, really? I write dabest stories? =w= I'm touched.

**Krystiiie:** I like your pen name, haha XD Eh, I'm surprised my grammar is fine. I mean, English is just my second language. This was based from BoF, if you know it :D

**1fairytaillover:** Yes, Erza is going to be in the story, later. Not now. You have to wait :) No, that's too cliche =w=

**oxCuteKataraoxo:** Yes, it is related to BoF :D It's not going to end yet, don't worry :D Nooo, that will now happen =w= Jellal is there for her! JELU! I agree, I love Chapter 4 :D Thanks ;)

**Loki Luvr 4ever:** Here it is! *O*

**Yoshi333:** You know Jellal =_=

**untangledveins:** Aww thank you! Waaa! Really? You should read "White Dragon Slayer's Mark" by Hachibukai. I think that it is much better than this :)

**The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa:** Holy crap, your pen name is funny XD Here it is! :D

**Jasmine831:** You will know, in time... Lol, I sounded so serious for a moment XD

**Sabrina-nee:** Waaa! I can't believe you just reviewed my story OwO I am so happy! Hihihi! :D Sting is Tsundere =w= Aww, thank you :)

**nightrader1234:** I'm sorry but someone already took it ^^ Maybe someday, maybe? :D Of course I'll stick with StiCy :D

**NoemiNalu:** Hhehehe, thank you. I'm glad you do :)

**MelodyKey:** Really? Do you really like her personality? Hahaha, I sounded like I was suspicious for a minute, didn't I?

**ABCMECBA:** Here you gooo :D

**Eucliffe:** As requested :) Sorry it's late though =w=

**Guest 11 / 13 / 12:** Here you go :)

WOW SO MANY! Thank you all for those who read and reviewed, favorited and followed this story and my other stories! I love you all so much! :D

Wow, it seems like every time I update, everyone cheers in their heads, haha. Well... I've got to go now :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories as well:** Secretly In Love, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	7. Determination

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 6 – Determination**

**A/N:** Mmmm~ I miss the times when I update, hahaha. Here it is! The newest chapter of GATC! It's somewhat a filler though, cause I wanted to tease you guys for the da- Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything! xD I updated this first because it's almost going to reach 200! Ahh! I'm so happy :D When it reached 200 I'll update it ;)

I'll stop babbling so you can read.

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter :3 I love you sooo much!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy smirked and sat on one of the stools of a ramen shop. She had her arms and legs crossed, staring at Sting whose smile twitched, he didn't like that smirk on her face. Was she really that confident that she would win?

"Okay, so all in all there are 20 bowls of ramen ready for the battle," Jellal said, leaning back on the counter. Rogue sat next to Lucy and sipped a cup of coffee while he patted her head, mumbling encouraging words in her ear.

"20? Come on Jellal, I need more than that," Lucy said and smirked evilly, turning her stool around to face the first bowl in front of her, eyeing Sting from the corner of her eye.

Sting dropped his smile and scoffed, "I bet you would've puked by the time you finish the number of bowls."

Rogue took another sip of his coffee, "Just make it 30 bowls."

"Fine."

"30 bowls of ramen on the ready," Jellal yelled on the other side of the counter. The man making the ramen froze in shock and just cried happily while nodding, _"Thank you Kami-sama!"_

"So, are you ready?" Jellal started, and received a grunt from Sting.

"Heck yea," Lucy said and grinned in excitement, it has been a long time since she had this much fun.

"Okay. Ready, set, START!" Jellal yelled and pressed the timer in his hands. According to Lucy, if either she won, she wanted him to time her to show off. Jellal rolled his eyes and smiled, he did have such a troublesome master.

Sting started slurping lots of noodles at the same time. However, Lucy just took small bites and then suddenly, all her noodles were finished while Sting was still slurping some. She lifted the bowl up to her lips and drank all the soup. "Next," she said.

"Next!" Sting said as well. They glared at each other and Lucy suddenly got faster, same goes for Sting.

"Next!" Lucy yelled and Rogue stood up to stand next to her. He handed her the next bowl and she started slurping down the noodles.

"Next!" the two blondes yelled. Jellal gave Sting his next bowl and Rogue did the same for Lucy.

The bluenette stared at Lucy and she gave him one quick stare before turning back to her next bowl. Jellal couldn't believe her. This was the first time he had seen such a girl with a big appetite who still maintained her figure. Even Sting couldn't believe it. He was sure he would win, though maybe he was just feeling like that because he didn't eat ramen that much.

"NEXT!" Lucy yelled. She was eating her 25th bowl, and so was Sting.

Jellal watched as Lucy was on her 29th bowl. His eyes widened and he almost choked on his saliva.

"NEXT!"

Rogue looked up and stared at the two who were on their last bowl. He leaned his cheek against his palm as he watched the two blondes in interest; he had never seen Sting so challenged before. He was about to smirk since Sting was done with his soup when suddenly.

"Crap."

_SLAM!_

Lucy breathed heavily as she slammed down her last bowl; however, her eyes were wide with shock. Her head slowly turned to face Sting who did the same. They both looked at each other in disbelief and he twitched.

"No way! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Sting's chin hit the counter as he sulked while Jellal and Rogue stared at the two in shock. Jellal just managed to stop the timer ever though he was surprised and almost caught off guard. "C-Calm down Lucy, at least it was—"

"How can I freaking calm down when it's a draw!" Lucy yelled furiously, glaring at Jellal from the corner of her eye. He winced and sweat dropped at Lucy's messy hair. Lucy growled and felt herself close to tears, she didn't like losing.

Jellal smirked and laughed, "That's what you get for challenging him."

Lucy glared at him and bared her teeth, stretching her hand out to scratch Jellal. The bluenette stepped back and flinched at Lucy's sharp nails.

Rogue patted Lucy's back, "Calm down, at least you don't have to go on a date with him. You're lucky." He gave her a smile and the blonde suppressed a blush. Despite of the strange feeling in her tummy, she still felt angry at the other blonde and vice versa.

Jellal frowned at Rogue's comment. "You are wrong Rogue. According to Lucy, if it was a draw, they would both have to do what the other wants. So Lucy's still going on a date with Sting and he's still going to be her slave for a month. It's a fair deal," the bluenette said and shrugged. He knew Lucy would kill him for acting so calm but she was the one who set that deal, it was her fault.

Sting got over the fact he was going to be her slave and coughed, stretching his hand out to Lucy. He smirked, "I look forward to our date tomorrow, Heartfilia."

Lucy growled and gripped Sting's hand, "_I don't_." She hissed carefully and smiled seductively as she bent forward. She whispered in Sting's ear, "But I look forward to my new slave, _Eucliffe_."

The male blonde shuddered and bit his lip to stop himself from doing anything rash, he was a guy after all, being turned on by a woman was normal. Sting wrinkled his nose in disgust, _"But I didn't think I would even be turned on by the likes of her."_

Rogue patted Sting's back apologetically, "I'll see you next month bro. I'll inform your parents about this and I wish you the best of luck."

Sting glared at the brunette.

"Damn you."

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes tight as she allowed Layla to curl her hair. She covered her face by her hand and ignored the humming of her mother. She knew that even her mother was against the date but when she told her about Sting becoming her slave for a month, she had gladly agreed to help her with her hair.

"Are you done yet?" Lucy mumbled in distress, massaging her temples. A sigh escaped her lips as Layla didn't answer and just continued curling her hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you don't like Eucliffe-san so much then why are you trying to dress good for him?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open and she stared at her mother from the mirror. Layla stared back at her and resumed to curling her hair. The blonde looked down and twirled a clip around her fingers, "I want him to know that even I can be pretty."

Layla smiled, "But you're beautiful."

"Not for him," Lucy said and sighed.

"To Jellal-kun, you're gorgeous."

The young blonde smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mother's hands combing her hair. "He never told me anything like that," she whispered and frowned.

"He told me that you were gorgeous when he first came here," Layla said and clipped half of her hair in a low pony tail with a red rose. "He even said that he wished that you wouldn't have to be in danger, because he liked you," Layla said and took out a heart necklace from her pocket.

Lucy blushed and covered her face with her hands, ignoring the giggles from her mother. She felt her mother's hands clasp the necklace on the back of her neck. "I only love him as a brother," she muttered and Layla leaned over so that her head was in level with Lucy's.

"And you can't accept his feelings?" Layla asked, grabbing a pair of earrings.

"I can."

Layla smiled and put on the earrings on Lucy's ears. "But he did tell me that he had no chance and he'll just stick to becoming your brother and body guard," she said and turned the spinney chair around so that Lucy faced the older blonde.

Lucy dropped one hand down and frowned, "Oh."

Layla continued smiling and began applying eye shadow and mascara on Lucy's eyes. The young blonde parted her lips and Layla applied pink lip-gloss on her lips. She brushed Lucy's cheeks with a blush on and leaned back, now standing straight.

Her eyes shone with pride and she smiled lovingly, "You look lovely."

Lucy turned around once again and faced the mirror. She blinked repeatedly in surprise; she looked like a whole new person.

"That's… me?" Lucy asked and looked over her shoulder. Layla nodded and patted her head.

"That girl in the mirror is you when you transform into a girl who tries to prove someone that she's pretty," Layla said and kissed her daughter on the crown of her head.

Lucy pushed out her bottom lip at what her mother told her and she sighed. "I just want Eucliffe to become my slave already," she grunted and Layla laughed.

"I know, I do too, now go! You have a date to go to!" Layla grinned and pushed her to the direction of the door. Lucy nodded and left the room, walking down the stairs.

Layla sat down on the spinney chair and leaned back, sighing. She leaned her cheek onto her palm and she smiled sadly, "My daughter's growing up so fast…"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _That was really interesting, though it does feel like a filler, maybe it was a filler. Whatever, as amazing as all of your other chapters! Lucy loves Jellal, and he likes her back! But Sting's in the way, oh well, I'm fine with both!_

**A/N:** Thank you Ella :D Anyway, thank you all those who reviewed. And as usual, I will reply to them :) Sorry if it's a short chapter and sorry if you thought it was long because of the replies :( But this time I'll just reply to the important stuff, or the reviews that I love :D

Hahaha, I love this part:

Lucy blushed and covered her face with her hands, ignoring the giggles from her mother. She felt her mother's hands clasp the necklace on the back of her neck. "I only love him as a brother," she muttered and Layla leaned over so that her head was in level with Lucy's.

"And you can't accept his feelings?" Layla asked, grabbing a pair of earrings.

"I can."** (_it sounded like she wanted him!)_**

Layla smiled and put on the earrings on Lucy's ears. "But he did tell me that he had no chance and he'll just stick to becoming your brother and body guard," she said and turned the spinney chair around so that Lucy faced the older blonde.

Lucy dropped one hand down and frowned, "Oh."**_(And now it's like she's disappointed xD)_**

* * *

**Asarin159:** Well, it's not cliche, right? Hahaha! They both won ;D You'll still love me forever, right? XD

**NoemiNalu:** Naww, I'm touched! But aren't you a NaLu fan? Hahaha!

**oxCuteKatarox:** Somehow everyone wants her to win, hahaha. But it was a draw, so are you disappointed? Of course I'm still updating this ;D I'll never abandon my stories. I may put some on Hiatus but that's it. Plus I have you guys around to motivate me ^^

**ichigogirl:** JELUU! I thought your review wasn't that important but when you included the JeLu moment, I immediately loved it!

- I've noticed now that I love all of your reviews, hahaha! I'm trying to pick properly now! -

**DianaSawas:** Wow, I feel embarrassed, Wolfy-sama? XD

**greetingsfrommars:** Wahahaha, I love your pen name xD Naw, it's fine :) I know right, I feel bad for Jellal. He ran away from prison ._. And he's still not relaxed. He even stopped himself from kissing Erza like wtf? You're welcome! ^^

**SakuraIchigoDark:** Ooooh, I don't know ;D

**IYRGirl:** I know right? Hahaha! I found it hilarious as well ;) Naw, she went on a date as well! Isn't that fun? :D

**Jasmine831:** Naw, really? Did it seem that long? I'm sorry. Everyone seems to find that list line hilarious, why is that? o.o I thought like that too, but then I feel bad for Sting cause he's a guy xD Plus he's hot *wink* Aw, just call me Anne-san or something, hahaha! Good for you :D

**PrincessHappy:** Somehow I really love all of your reviews, hahaha! Well it's a draw, is that fine?

**Amychama248:** Aw, thank you ^^ It's not really awesome, hahaha :D It would suck if she was depressed like Gum Jan Di xD Gold? I thought it was PLATINUM - just kidding :D

**ZerefinaCheney:** I feel like laughing now, reading your review after our chats! xD Discovery eh? Sounds fun :)) You should have studied! I don't know if I asked before but, how was it? You do seem bugged every time, you always tell me to update soon!

**Iam. Titania-falls:** Woooah, reviewed every chapter! Hahaha! I'll just put this in one name xD Hahaha, Rogue's hot neh? I kind of dreamed that way... pfft! Hehehe, I fooled you, didn't I? Of course he'll show up! I love him! Aww, thank you for not calling it lame :) I haven't been flamed so far with this story :D You should become a JeLu fan! I adore them! I have a JeLu story anyway, hahaha! Crack pairing ftw! Damn it, I want Jellal right now! Tsundeeeereee. Hahaha, I find that word funny, especially when it pairs with Sting :)) Oooh, careful! You could have had a heart attack! :O I feel guilty for typing that :/ Thank you again! YOU NOW KNOW WHO WON! What can you say about that? Secret :D

**Eucliffe:** Yes, I only took the concept ^^

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** I keep mistaking your picture for Amu and Ikuto of Shugo Chara =w= It is, isn't it? :D New experiences are always fun ^^

**Amelia Tiffany:** Wellll, it's a draw! What can you say about that? :D Me too! I'm so happy! But they look better in the manga -_- Naw, I love chatty people ^^ Thank you :)

**iliketosmile:** I think every chapter is amazing... you guys keep saying that every chapter xD Naw, it's fine. I know right, lesbiaaan, hahaha, I mean tomboy xD It's not actually. She acts really tomboy-ish in the anime cause she keeps kicking Natsu and has this creepy look on her face (haha!), I was kidding :)) It is, it is. Someone's heart will break. And it's a blonde person! :3 Rogue is always so priceless *O* I know, I know, sorry, hehe.

**StorybookPrincess:** Just the concept my dear ^^ And Jellal's the hot guy with an earring on his ear xD Wooow, curly haired bastard? Do you hate Jun Pyo? Hahaha! You do? Good! I changed it up a little :D

**TooLazyToLogIn:** Thank you, I loved that part too ^^ Hehehe, really? I thought it was too plain. Yea, a little teasing but who knows? The date is happening too ;) Wooow, you almost got it! I chose both! I don't know, but your offer stands :D

**DAngel18:** That's crazy bro o.o Thank you :3

**LucyHeartfilia:** I'll think about it, I will :D

**miyame-chan:** Waaah! I'm flattered! Thank you! :D

**animebunny23:** Thank you and... well.. I updated now, right? ^^ YAY! I have a JeLu story so read it :D Aww, I can't ^^'' Sorry...

So many omg! And those are just the stuff that I think are important and the ones that I absolutely loved! :) Thank you all for those who read and reviewed, favorited and followed this story and my other stories! I love you all so much! :D

Wow, it seems like every time I update, everyone cheers in their heads, haha. Well... I've got to go now :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be a member, okay?)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories as well:** Secretly In Love, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	8. That Girl

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 8 – That Girl**

**A/N:** Phew! As promised, I will update when I get 200 reviews, so here it is! :D Thank you all, thank you very much. I'm so happy and touched to the moment where I'm speechless! As usual, I thank **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter! Ella, you will always be a good editor :D And for all of my precious readers, thank you. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**Song:** _God Knows by Aya Hirano (voice actress of Lucy Heartfilia, but the song was sang by Haruhi Suzumiya)_

_Here is a video for you guys, if you want to see Lucy play, it's not her but just imagine it as her ;D ** : / / www . youtube watch ? v = GtAjY7WMYW4**_

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The sound of heels stopping made Sting look up from his phone and when he did, he almost felt like choking. Lucy Heartfilia stood in front of him, a blush on her face. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress. It ended in a ribbon on her thighs and left a long trail of cloth in the side. Silver heels accommodated her feet and a white shoulder bag was around her shoulders. She stared straight at him, the blush on her cheek intensifying.

Sting gulped and bit the inside of his cheek nervously, since when did Lucy look this gorgeous? A cough escaped his lips and he gestured Lucy to sit down. Despite of the fact that he wasn't a gentleman, Lucy sat down across from Sting and looked down, avoiding his every being.

Sting inhaled sharply, "So lady, if I may ask. Who are you?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she clenched her hands, glaring at Sting from her bangs. She raised her head and Sting winced at her glare. "You imbecile! I'm Lucy!" she growled and kicked Sting from under the table.

Sting flinched and grunted at the force. "I was joking for Pete's sake! I didn't know you could kick that hard," he hissed and glared at Lucy's sweet smile.

"Well sorry, you didn't ask for a demo," she said and grinned at Sting's glare. "Anyway," she started, "what is this place? I've never been here before."

Sting scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course you've never been here before. This place is only for this rich, the _rich. _You're lucky that this is a date or else I would have let them throw you out earlier." A laugh escaped Lucy's lips and Sting's glare hardened.

"Oh don't bother. When I entered the place, they were just gawking at me. Plus they didn't even ask if I had reservations. And I bet you forgot to tell them that you had a date," Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear. She grinned wider – if possible – when Sting just looked away.

"Putting that aside, is that really a dress because it just looks like a cloth that you tied around your body," Sting said and leaned on the back of his hand, smirking at Lucy's glare.

She huffed, "It is actually just white silk but my mother had no time to sew the dress. So she just tied the two ends around my neck and wrapped the rest around my body but since it would fall off, she left it as a backless dress and tied the ends around my thighs. It's creative that way, you know."

Sting blushed at the explanation and just nodded, "Understood. I ordered our dinner already so… what would you like to do for now?" He looked away from her lips and licked his' nervously. Suddenly, the feeling of wanting was back and this time he didn't know if he could stop it.

"Hmm, well, I don't know really. I could call over Mira if you want—" Lucy was cut off by Sting slamming his hand on the table, hissing. She thanked the Lords that they were in a private room or else people would be staring already.

"This is a date Lucy! Don't just call anyone for a third party," he hissed and Lucy nodded obediently. But Lucy didn't understand why he was so mad when she just wanted Mira to join in.

Lucy frowned and leaned back on her chair, "I don't have a phone anyway. I was planning to borrow yours but—"

Honestly, she had never been cut off twice and it was taking a toll on her.

"You don't have a phone, seriously?" Sting said and laughed, ignoring the murderous look on the other blonde's face. He continued laughing until he couldn't take it anymore and after that, he stared at Lucy's blank face.

She sighed and leaned forward, "You want to do something right? Do you have an electric guitar?" A smirk replaced Lucy's frown at Sting's questioning look.

"No but I'm sure my friend has one here in this restaurant, he owns this place you see. Why? You're going to play?" he asked and raised a brow, not believing her.

Lucy nodded and she grinned deviously, making Sting's eyebrow rise higher. "You're not fooling me right? You really know how to play?" he asked and leaned across the table, folding his arms on top of it. Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sting licked his lips in curiosity and nodded, standing up. "Wait here, I'll tell my friend," he said and left her alone in the room.

Sting walked across the room and entered the Manager's room. He closed the door and grinned at his old friend. "Rufus! Nice to see you again," he said and did their usual handshake. The long-haired blonde man smiled and ruffled Sting's hair.

"Nice to see you too bro. I heard you made a reservation but why are you here in my office?" Rufus asked and leaned against the table, facing Sting.

Sting grinned and shrugged, "I brought this girl over and believe me, I don't like her but we had this bet. Anyway, we have nothing to do for now, and we're waiting for the food and she suddenly told me she could play the electric guitar. I know you have one here and I wanted to borrow it."

Rufus, upon hearing the reply, grinned widely. "Sure! It's fine! I'll even set up the stage for her if you want. Get her ready will you? I'll just go get my guitar," the manager said and Sting nodded, leaving the room. He headed back to where Lucy was to find her fixing the tie on the back of her neck.

It was loose and it hung a little to show some cleavage and she tightened the silk. She looked back up as soon as it was tied properly and raised a brow once she saw Sting blushing. "What?" she asked and leaned back on her chair.

The male blonde shook his head and ushered her to stand up. "Come, my friend set up the stage for you so don't embarrass me, okay?" he said and led her out the room. People began staring and she smiled politely at the nobles.

"Alright," Lucy answered and headed up the stage.

A long-haired blonde man handed her an electric guitar and she said her thanks before walking up the stage. She wore the strap of the guitar and strummed it a little. A microphone was placed in front of her and she tapped it a few times before smiling at the crowd. "Honestly, I was just planning to play for Sting but he made me go up the stage," Lucy started and grinned as everyone turned their heads to look at Sting. He was leaning against the wall beside the Manager's office, one hand covering his face.

"I'm not really that good, but I'll try my best," she said and then she threw a USB at the blonde man from earlier. He caught it and inserted it into a cd player and a song started to play.

The sound of the drumsticks hitting the cymbals was heard and then suddenly Lucy started moving her fingers quickly across the guitar.

Sting's eyes widened in absolute surprise at the talented slash beautiful girl in front of him. She played the electric guitar like a complete professional. He didn't expect her to be this good.

"_Kawaita, kokoro de kakenukeru. Gome ne, nani mo dekinakute…"_ Lucy sang. The moment he heard her voice, he licked his lips nervously and felt the air get hot. He felt the fast beating of his heart against his arms and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"_Itami wo, wakachiau koto sae. Anata wa, yurushite kurenai. Muku ni, ikiru tame ni furimukazu. Senaka mukete satteshimau… on the lonely rail!"_ A burst of energy surged inside of Lucy as she sang. She knew it had been so long since she had done this. The last time she sang while playing the electric guitar was back in middle school.

"_Watashi, tsuiteiku yo. Donna tsurai, sekai no yami no naka de sae. Kitto anata wa kagayaite! Koeru, mirai no hate. Yowase yue ni, tamashii kowasarenu you ni. My way, kasanaru yo ima… futari ni God Bless,"_ she stopped singing for a while and looked at her fingers once again. She moved them with perfection and her body moved along with the tune of the guitar.

Sting shuddered at the connection and how he felt the vibration ringing in his ears when she slid her fingers against the strings upwards and then down again. And then she slid her fingers a few times again.

"She's good."

Sting looked to the side to see Rufus leaning on the wall beside him. He looked at Sting from the corner of his eye and smiled, "She's wonderful."

Lucy inhaled silently and sang again, _"Todokete, atsuku naru omoi wa. Genjitsu, tokashite samayou. Aitai, kimochi ni riyuu wa nai. Anata e, afuredasu lovin' you!" _She strummed the guitar fast and positioned her fingers at the top of the strings. _"Semete, utsukushii yume dake wo. Egakinagara, oikakeyo… for your lonely heart!"_ she yelled and dragged her hand down quickly as she strummed the guitar before the chorus.

"_Yamete uso wa anata, rashikunai yo. Me wo mitte, kore kara no koto wo hanasou. Watashi kakugo shiteru. Kurai, mirai no datte, tsuyoku natte, unmei kaerareru kamo ne. My wish, Kanaetai noni , subete wa God Knows…"_ She strummed the guitar slowly as the song suddenly slowed down as well.

Lucy inhaled, _"Anata ga ite, watashi ga ite. Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta. Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara, kizuato nazoru!"_ She breathed in again, this time more sharply. _"Dakara," _she paused, _"Watashi!"_

"_Tsuiteikuyo. Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae, kitto anata wa kagayaite! Koeru mirai no hate. Yowase yue ni, tamashii kowasarenu you ni. My way, kasanaru yo ima… futari ni God Bless,"_ Lucy finished singing by whispering the end and she continued playing the guitar for a while. A few more seconds passed and sweat slid down her forehead and at last, she strummed the guitar one last time and let the vibration continue. She slid her fingers up and down, lifted the string and strummed it again. When the sound stopped, she faced the crowd properly and bowed.

"Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for her. "Splendid!" someone yelled in the crowd and everyone agreed with him. Lucy, panting, smiled and thought for a second that rich people didn't like rock music.

"That was lovely."

Lucy turned her head to the side to face the blonde man from earlier. She bowed in respect and gave the guitar back to him. He grinned and pushed it back to her, "No, no. It's yours now. It's been years since I played that and I don't remember how anymore." She tried to protest but he shook his head, "No buts. It's yours now."

He smiled at her and winked, "Take care of it okay?"

Lucy nodded and grinned, "I will, thanks!" She stretched out her hand. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia, you are?" she asked. The man shook her hand and smiled back at her,

"Rufus, Rufus Lohr, Sting's friend."

Lucy smiled and turned around to face Sting. She raised a brow at his strained face, "What's up with you?" When she received no answer, she shrugged and placed the guitar back in its case. She wore the strap over her shoulder like a bag and walked towards their private room. "I'll be waiting for you inside. I heard that the food's there already," she said and waved her hand before walking in the room.

Lucy sat down on the table again and almost jumped in surprise when she found Sting sitting across from her. "What the… how did you get here so fast?" she hissed and Sting smirked, placing a finger on his lips.

"It's a secret."

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, placing the guitar down. She took out a napkin from her bag and wiped the sweat off her forehead. After that, they began eating.

_**After the meal**_

Lucy sighed and suddenly burped. Sting looked up immediately to tease her when he found her covering her mouth by the tips of her fingers. She tilted her head to the side and giggled nervously, "Oops, sorry."

Sting gulped once again and mentally shook his head, _"Get rid of your thoughts Sting!"_ He couldn't believe himself; he actually thought that what she just did was cute, _unbelievable_.

Lucy stood up and immediately grabbed the strap of the electric guitar's case, wearing it over her shoulder. She stretched her other arm and waited for Sting to clean up before heading out the door. He stood up and left the bill on the table, before opening the door for Lucy. She raised a brow, "Aren't you a gentleman today?"

Sting rolled his eyes, "It's my last good deed before killing you after this month ends."

Lucy laughed and exited the room, "Yea, right. As if you can kill me, I have one hell of a leg after all." Sting scoffed and she laughed again. Everyone started telling her goodbye and they wished that she would play again. "I'll try," Lucy answered and grinned, waving goodbye at the nobles. They waved as well and went back to their business.

Lucy stepped out of the restaurant and looked over her shoulder, "Bye Sting." She smiled genuinely and turned around once again to cross the street.

Then her eyes widened in shock. She looked over her shoulder as Sting grasped it. "Wait, there's one more place that we're going to. It's the last one," he breathed and looked away from Lucy's eyes.

Lucy blinked and turned around again, nodding. "Okay," she said and Sting grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards his car. He entered the driver's seat and Lucy sat on the other side of him. Sting started the engine and he drove away, almost too fast.

The female blonde fixed her bangs, "Why are you driving so fast? We're going to get killed! Slow down for God's sake!" The car slowed down a little and Lucy exhaled a sigh of relief, "You're so reckless."

Sting was breathing heavily, and he didn't know why. Was it because he stared at Lucy's bare back for so long? Was it because of the cute action she did earlier? Or was it the fact that she was just absolutely gorgeous?—He didn't know anymore.

"Promise me, that you'll still come to that restaurant to play the guitar," Sting whispered under his breath.

Lucy nodded, "Okay, whatever. I promise."

Sting exhaled and finally relaxed, his eyes focused on the road. He took a turn and stopped the car. Lucy looked at him in a questioning manner but he ignored it and got out of the car, Lucy following after. He led her to a hill and they walked up. Lucy groaned and took off her heels. She jogged a little to catch up with Sting and when they reached the top, she was panting.

"Kya!" she screamed as Sting pulled her to lie down. They were lying down on an already-spread cloth on the grass, watching the stars. Lucy looked to the side to find Sting avoiding her gaze. She blinked and looked back at the sky, and when she did, she gasped.

Millions of stars were falling, a meteor shower.

"You're lucky that there was a meteor shower today…" Sting started and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I didn't know what to do after the dinner and I saw the news," he whispered and opened his eyes look at Lucy from the corner of his eye.

She was just there, lying down beside him, watching the million shooting stars. A smile graced her lips and she turned to look at Sting, grinning.

"Thank you Sting. I might hate you but… this was the best date that I've ever had."

Sting blushed and looked away.

"It was nothing."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella: **This_ chapter was amazing! There were so many things that had awed me, I couldn't even comment as much as I usually do! Although I can't guess what's going to happen next, I have an itching feeling I'll like it…_

**A/N:** If Rosella liked it then I'm sure you guys did too! Tell me, what was your favorite part in this chapter? :D Did you figure out Sting's thoughts? And lastly, tell me why you think Sting kept licking his lips - except from being nervous. Now, to the replies~

**Rosella6199:** Awww don't be! Hahaha, did you try in this comment? Hahaha!

**xoCuteKataraox:** I know right? If you know Utau Hoshina then you'll think it's fine, hahaha. Actually, I feel guilty again when I did that. I knew I love JeLu but... AAHHHHH! Thank you :) Yes, I hope so too.

**Rockin' angels:** Good! I'm glad you saw the effort I put in those little moments xD

**Sourcherry96:** Oh, well, I kind of got the concept from that series and changed the story up big time, haha. Well, what do you think of the date?

**Princess Happy:** Glad you did! :D

**FairytailFan101:** I know right? Even I am confused! But I spent my time on thinking while waiting for the edited chapter and I know what to do - but that my dear, is a secret ;D I know, he does deserve the girl more :3

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Oooh, I see. I look forward to it too :D

**iliketosmile:** I did take the concept of that series, hehe. Sting's so dense -_-

**Jerrie-Jer:** I love how you said Cray-cray xD Here it is, as promised :D

**ZerefinaCheney:** Yes, I'm well aware, hahaha. No, it's fine. It was fun x3 I feel honored suddenly, hahaha. My stories were never considered a discovery, hehehe. Did you laugh here then? ^^

**DianaSawas:** I know right? *O*

**Iam. Titania-falls:** Well, this is a long review. I'll just reply to certain parts, okay? Hahaha ^^'' Yes, Rogue is like, he has the hair XD And Jellal's Kim Bum (I'm not sure of the name) Sting does have a plot, and it is a secret ;D But it wasn't obvious that he had a plot here right? He kept it secret :3

**Xana Vlec:** Hahaha, I have that effect on people who read my crazy crack pairing fandom. It's called JeLu :3 It is fair! Hahaha! He's ending up with Erza so I'm doing all I can to keep my crack pairing alive! Sugar, yum, hehehe. 30 bowls, I think it's enough for Lucy. But definitely the lowest number.

**animebunny23:** I will update it next, don't worry :D It's fine, you'll start liking the other Jellal better anyway. In the future chapters I guess :3

**LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U:** HE DID!- sorta =w='' I'm making it worse, hehe. You'll know, you'll know :D Boys Over Flower, is it?

**miyame-chan:** Sorta. I guess it's like that ^^

**Jasmine831:** Of course. I had that in my mind all alone and everyone wanted Lucy to win, hahah xD Yep, I made her be like that :)) I know -_- I was troubled of finishing the chapter quickly. And it's even 2000+ words! I finished it in a day, wow o.o

**dreamer hoper:** There will be JeLu but still StiCy. You'll know sometime ^^

**proud to be foreveralone:** Hahahah! So many are now JeLu fans just cause of this story, interesting. I have a JeLu story anyway :D

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** Waaahh! You're sad too? TT^TT Let's hug!

**A/N:** You guys are awesome! And when I said I'll only reply to the reviews that I SUPER LOVE, somehow your reviews suddenly got longer o.o But I loved them all :) I didn't reply to some reviews but I still loved them :D Don't feel sad okay? :) Once again, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Don't forget the questions that I asked okay? ;D

And I ask you guys one teenie weenie favor... please be a member of my blog! You will be updated everyday now :D And because I was in a rush (I wrote the whole chapter in one day) I didn't post the sneak peek ^^'' But... thank you.. so much.

I love you all :')

OH! And I'll update when it reaches 245 (is that enough?) reviews! :D I'm sure you guys can do it ^^

**Questions:** _Tell me, what was your favorite part in this chapter? :D Did you figure out Sting's thoughts? And lastly, tell me why you think Sting kept licking his lips - except from being nervous._

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be a member, okay?)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories as well:** Secretly In Love, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, The Last Celestial Mage, Celebrity Issues** and **Good Meets Bad.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	9. A Slave

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 9 – A Slave**

**A/N:** HEEEY! So here it is, the next update! I'm sorry it took a little long, I had to wait for the reviews to reach :D Plus Ella was busy too, and yes, thank you once again! Wahahaha, I like the chapter title, it fits, doesn't it? Well, fortunately, there are SOME StiCy scenes ;) CHEERS!

Hahaha! I'm so happy! I don't know why XD Oh yea, I have a video on how I color in YOUTUBE. Same name, WolfieANNE. But if you want, you can search, "Warrior Girls Speedpaint" and click the first one. Well to make sure, look at the channel. Whatever, I have to stop. READ! ^^

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Sting knocked on the door and listened to the running footsteps inside. He sighed and massaged his temples before yawning lazily. He heard the door click open and he was about to smirk when he suddenly blinked, feeling suddenly very sweaty and hot.

"Ah, it's just Sting," Lucy said and sighed before covering her face with a hand. She stepped aside and dropped her hand, "Go in."

Sting nodded unknowingly and walked inside, eyeing Lucy all the way. She wore an over-sized long-sleeved shirt – it was very big – its sleeves went past her palm and only showed her fingers. The collar sagged down and showed a little – just _a_ _little_ of her striped bra – in which he blushed at. At the ends of the shirt, he saw unnoticeable black shorts and a chain curving down.

"T-That shirt's too big on you," he commented with a blush and Lucy raised a brow.

She looked down and laughed in realization. "Ah, yea, I forgot to change my shirt. I just took a bath and forgot to bring my clothes. Fortunately, Jellal's long-sleeved shirt was there and he—" she stopped talking and her eyes widened. She slammed her hands over her mouth and glanced at Sting, waiting for a reaction. But he didn't notice so she continued, "—allowed me to borrow the shirt until I get to my room. I just wore my shorts again for sanity but you knocked so I didn't get the chance to change."

Sting nodded slowly and looked at the ground, somehow feeling angry. He didn't understand why he was even angry. The moment Lucy mentioned Jellal's name, he suddenly felt rage surge inside him– and he didn't even understand why. Sure maybe he had felt the same thing when he saw the two together on the night of the challenge and was surprised, he didn't expect the two to be with each other. And he also didn't expect Jellal to be so cheerful when usually he would be so blunt and dull.

"Go, you can change. I'll wait here," the male blonde muttered.

Lucy blinked and rolled her eyes before walking up the stairs.

Lucy stopped and stood still on the last step, staring at Jellal who was leaning on the wall in front of her. "Well?" he asked and smiled slightly, "Have you begun it?"

Lucy grinned, "I have. Thanks for the shirt Jellal, I won't change just yet. I like the look on his face." She smiled wryly, "In fact, why don't you come down with me?"

"You do know that's not a good idea…" Jellal said and eyed her dangerously.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So what? I don't care if he gets pissed off at you and Rogue, I'll just beat the shit out of him. And besides, he's my slave. I can just order him to not beat you guys."

Jellal looked at the ceiling in thought and looked back at her, grinning. "Great idea Luce," he said and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his pants. "Well, let's go and you start ordering him," he said and walked down the staircase, skipping a step all the way.

"Sting!" Lucy yelled and jumped from the last five steps to the ground. She placed her hands on her waist and grinned deviously, "Change your clothes. I don't like the way you're wearing a dress shirt when I'm going to order you around. Jellal," she paused and snapped her fingers, "give him his uniform."

"Give me my wha—wait just a minute! Why is Jellal here and why haven't you changed yet—"

"SHUT IT! You can only talk when you're answering to me, when I tell you to and when I want you to," Lucy said and pretended to zip her lips, "So, zip your mouth."

Sting's jaw dropped in disbelief and he closed his mouth, glaring at her. He sneered as Jellal came into his view, carrying a set of clothes. "Holy shit is that a—"

"I didn't tell you to talk!" Lucy yelled and glanced at him dangerously as she picked up a plain white shirt. "Well, I decided to make you wear a white shirt because you'll get dirty later after cleaning my room," she grinned as she picked up a pair of sweat pants, "you'll look lovely with this."

Sting's brow twitched as he glared at the sweat pants with hate. He pressed his lips together, staring at Lucy through his bangs. "Oh, yes, you may comment about your uniform," Lucy said and grinned, placing her elbow on Jellal's shoulder as she leaned on him slightly for support.

"I will not wear those disgusting clothes!"

Lucy's grin dropped and the room went silent. Jellal looked at Sting as if saying _'You're in trouble man'_. He gulped wearily as Lucy's eyes bore into his soul. Sweat started dripping down his forehead and he found himself needing fresh air. He was about to speak when he remembered that he couldn't. In any case, he wouldn't even dare utter a word especially since Lucy looked so furious, she may look blunt but somehow, he felt how livid she was.

"_What did you say?"_ Lucy said, her voice not hissing nor growling but just speaking. Sting gulped nervously as her cold voice sent chills down his spine. _"I asked you a question, signifying that you should SPEAK!_" Lucy raised her voice at the last word and her eyes narrowed in a glare, "Speak."

Sting pulled on his collar, "I said I would wear it!" He stood up from his seat and quickly walked over to Jellal, taking the set of clothes from his arms. He walked towards a hallway where he assumed the bathroom was with a fast pace.

Once Sting was inside the bathroom, Lucy laughed silently but intensely. Her laugh was magnified through every curse she heard from the bathroom. Though no one could hear her laugh, her shaking shoulders were enough to know that she was out of control.

"That was absolutely _priceless!_" Jellal yelled quietly. He grinned as Lucy laughed once again.

"Talk about humor, he looked so dreaded, I almost laughed just there on the spot. Then again, he would have killed me if I did," Lucy said amusedly, smiling slyly.

"Now, now, stop laughing or else he'll notice," Jellal said and rubbed his aching shoulder, "By the way, you're heavy."

"Shut up."

Jellal laughed and just smiled as Sting came into their view, wearing the clothes that Lucy told him to wear. Lucy was staring at him with the same look as before but the bluenette knew that she was stopping herself from laughing. "From now on, you shall address me as master," she ordered and smirked, "or else you get a spank."

Sting narrowed his eyes in confusion, as if asking 'What?'

Jellal's smile widened as he showed Sting a flat and wide stick, "Lucy will hit you once with this stick to get you in order. You only get the spank when you disobey what she says, right?"

Lucy nodded and smiled wryly, "That's right. Well, you may go now Jellal."

Jellal bowed slightly, playing along with her, "As you wish." With that, he left the room and went to the second floor.

Lucy sighed and massaged her temples before sitting down on a couch. She patted the empty space beside her, "Sit."

Sting did what he was told to do compellingly. He waited for another order and when a few minutes flew by already, he looked at her questioningly, until suddenly Lucy shifted so her back was facing him.

"Massage my shoulders."

Sting's jaw dropped in disbelief, "Excuse me, massage your _what_?"

Okay, so he wasn't supposed to speak but he had to! The order was absurd!

"Are you deaf?" Lucy said and stared at him with a brow raised, "I said massage my shoulders!"

Sting growled, "I don't want to."

Lucy was silenced by this, she didn't give him permission to talk yet he was speaking, that itself was a cause for Lucy's fury to rise. However, she tried to stay as calm and collect as possible.

"Are you sure? Or else I'll call Jellal and let him give you the SPANK instead."

Sting's eyes widened, "Holy shit, no, please no! Anything but that!" He knew he was begging and he was embarrassed but he didn't like the thought of Jellal spanking him, it was disgusting.

Lucy smirked, "Good, just massage my shoulders then."

"Tch, fine."

Lucy stared at him dangerously, "I didn't give you permission to talk." The male blonde shut his mouth as he massaged Lucy's shoulders. He heard a soft sigh of relief from her and he suppressed a blush, _"How the hell did I get into this situation?"_

"Good boy."

"I AM NOT A DOG."

Lucy's closed eyes snapped open with the declaration and she hissed lowly. "Speak another word without my consent or else you'll have a bright red mark on your arm," she said in a cold and taunting voice.

"If you're going to ask a question, go ahead."

Sting groaned, "Then what if I'm going to ask something, what will I do?"

Lucy closed her eyes and thought hard about the question. It was a good question, she wouldn't deny that. But what would he do?

Her eyes snapped open as an idea popped in her mind. She grinned, "I want you to purr when you're going to ask or say something."

"What the fuck?"

_SLAP!_

"I didn't tell you to talk!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Purrrr_

"What?" Lucy asked, stifling a laugh.

"I'm sorry for speaking, master…" he hissed the last word and resumed to massaging her shoulders, the corner of his upper lip lifted in annoyance.

"I accept your apology. Now, massage my foot."

"_Ugh_."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:**_This is seriously the beginning of a great relationship. I wonder, how will they develop? I'm sorry for taking so long to get this out. If the readers are to blame anyone, it should be me… D;_

_Beta's Comments: I guess the comma problem is under control, I'll try to find other ways for you to improve._

**A/N:** WAHAHAHA! A SLAVE! Seriously Sting, you disgrace the Eucliffe name xD And WOW! You have to purr! HAHAHA! Even though I was the one who wrote it, I really can't stop myself from laughing. I mean, who wouldn't? Sting Eucliffe is PURRING! Hahahah! Anyway, that is it. Yes, as you can see he has to call her master. He has punishments too and whatnot.

I hope you liked the chapter ;) Here are the replies!

**oxCuteKataraox:** Ooooh, you do? :D I know right =w= I know someone like that, me and my friend xD Hahaha! I only get fat when it's vacation, but on school days I eat as much as I can and am still THIN OwO Lucy was just forced and Sting was planning something so I understand :D I know.. like Meteor GARDEN ITSELF! HAHAHA!

**Lucyheartfilia:** I'll think about it :)

**Rockin' angels:** Wahaha, I know right? She is a sexy blonde, after all ;) (Sting: SHUT THE F*** UP!) Sting... no cursing, please. Well, I like Rufus XD And Sting... he's just being purposely romantic, but it doesn't mean anything. At least that's what I think ._.

**IdiotMee:** Hahaha! I like that idea *wiggles eyebrows* (Sting: Eww, that's disgusting.) And who says you can join in replying the reviews? (Sting: I did.) Ask the reviewers first, idiot. (Sting: Fine, later) Anyway, sorry about that :)) I'm not a god, I'm a goddess xD JK JK JK! Aww, love you too :*

Okay, so give it up for STINGG!

**Sting:** Yoooo, ANNE said I should ask you guys first if it's fine that I join in replying. I know you guys won't reply right away so I'll just join in for this chapter.

Ugh, whatever. Anyway, going to the next one. Again, I'm sorry if other reviews weren't replied, I only replies to those that need to be replied and the ones that I love but I DO LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWS!

** -falls:** Naaah, it's fine :) I enjoyed it ;D Of course =w= The curly haired bastard (Sting: ...what?) Well, she wanted to play to show off xD HAHAHAA! That's a good idea ;)

**rockifi:** Aww, I'm glad you do! HA! That's right, he wants to kiss her! Here, here :D I hope you liked it ^^

**Sourcherry96:** Yea, that was the first sentence OwO (Sting: Why do people love humiliating me?) I dunno, ask yourself, bastard. (Sting: OUCH.) The song was God Knows, I believe I mentioned it at the beginning of the chapter, after my author's note ^^'' Oooh, that's a great idea! But I don't think Jellal would do that ;)

**Mirajane S and Erza S:** Wahahaha, that's good! GRALU is my top favorite but after that is JeLu, then RoLu then StiCy (Sting: Why the hell am I fourth?) I dunno, as I said, ask yourself. (Sting: B****) NO CURSING! They didn't xD

**iliketosmile:** Wahahah! Go! Squeal all you want! (Sting: but no breaking my eardrums, please.) Hahaha, he is dense, isn't he? He wanted to kiss her but he didn't know xD (Sting: I don't want to kiss that blonde!) You're blonde too, dimwit. Hahaha, she is cute, isn't she? WAAAH! I loved that part too! It was so cuuuuteee! Hehehe, thanks ^^

**Princess Happy:** Wahahaha, we all know Lucy, full of surprises! (Sting: 'Nuff said.)

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx:** Aww, I'm sorry but I can't change the pairing ^^'' I will, I will :D

**AngelXReaper:** THANKS! :D Of course he wants to kiss her, he just didn't know that he was craving for it himself. You see, he's as dense as a boulder, like obsidian! (Sting: ...)

**Kitsuri Harumi:** Hehehe, Sting is... weird (Sting: Stop saying things about me that are not trueee!) *ignores the blonde* I'm glad you liked the chapter :D

**ZerefinaCheney:** Wahahaha, thanks :D You know Sting, dense *tsk, tsk, tsk* Well, I hope the windows didn't shatter xD That's CRAZY O.O (Sting: she's crazy, absolutely insane) Oh shut up blondie. (Sting: Aren't you blonde too?) No, in fact, I'm a brunette! :P I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! Wahahaha, I agree, I agree. (Sting: ...) Lucy is hot, if I was a guy, I would court her (Sting: What the-) HERE!

**LunaLovesPasta:** Cool :D Well, I only write the chapters, she just edits it when there's mistakes :)

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX:** I know, I got confused. It's fine :D (Sting: It's not fine, it's absolutely WRONG!) SHUT UP! Hehehe, I'm glad you thought so! I love that song :3 I don't know, it's on HIATUS.

**HalloweenDemon:** Ah... I'm so sorry ^^'' I can't reply through them via PM cause of certain issues :/ But I do PM people, sometimes only though. Hehehe, I'm glad you liked it :) Here, here!

**Xana Vlec:** Hehee, I cursed youuuu~ OwO (Sting: What the- JELU?) Yep, Jellal and Lucy (Sting: I don't approve.) Well, I didn't ask you anyway. Lucy fits it though :3 Hahaha, true, true.

**Banzaimikan:** I laughed when I realized it is already 145, I had to update soon. I'm glad you liked the chapter :D

**Midknightwalker:** Hehehe, I like it too :3 Cause of Hachibukai xD

**Little Miss Teddie.x:** Hehehe, the idea was BOF ^^ Of course, thanks :D

Woooow! So many reviews OwO I loved them all but I only replied to some so sorry ^^'' Anyway, I'll update when it reaches 270 or so... is that enough? =w='' Well, I'm glad that many people were satisfied as was I. As for Sting, sorry, he kept INTERRUPTING MY REPLIES. (Sting: Like a boss.) Yea right -.- I love you all and there's good news! ALTLF's prologue will come out today! CHEERS!

Oh yea, for those who like RoLu and magic, please read Queen of Stars, a story of mine ;)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	10. Pride

**Going Against the Current  
**

**Chapter 10 – Pride**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry the chapter took so late x_x Ella was busy, hahaha. But I thank you Rosella for beta reading this for me :D Anyway, I'm planning on something. Hehehe, something xD Kind of like a contest? Hmm, a one-shot contest. I'm not yet sure so those who want to join, tell me in your review later and I'll think about it or we can talk about it on my page and blog :)

Ahhh, I should stop talking o.o Just go on and read.

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Sting sighed and mumbled curses under his breath as he swept the floor in Lucy's room. Drops of sweat slid down his forehead and he imagined that it was snowing, trying to get rid of the heat. He grunted and threw the broom in anger, "Fuck, I don't know how to sweep a floor."

"What?"

Sting's eyes widened and he went silent, immediately reaching for the broom. He began sweeping the floor, his face distorted in a look of concentration as he tried to at least sweep the floor properly. He closed his eyes and waited for a yell or something, but when he didn't, he looked over his shoulder to find Lucy leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him.

"Don't tell me you can't even sweep the floor," she said and when he nodded, she laughed, then walked over to Sting. She stifled a laugh and took the broom from him. "It's like this," she said and swept the floor with perfection – well that's what it looked like in Sting's view.

"Now, you try," Lucy teased, handing over the broom to Sting who frowned and stared at it before gliding it against the floor. Once he realized he was doing it wrong, he cursed silently under his breath.

Lucy laughed and grinned, standing behind Sting. She held the hand that Sting used to hold the broom and held his other hand which had the dustpan. Sting blushed furiously, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucy glared at him, "Ehem."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Purrrrr_

Lucy grinned deviously, "Yes, you may speak."

Sting grumbled under his breath and inhaled sharply. "Master, what are you doing?" he asked and stared at her lividly.

"On second thought, you can just call me Mistress, I like it better."

Sting closed his eyes and purred once again. Once Lucy gave him the signal to speak, he mumbled in annoyance, "Mistress, what are you doing?"

The female blonde smiled in amusement, "I'm helping you learn how to sweep a floor."

He purred once again, "I can learn how to do it by myself."

Lucy rolled her eyes and gripped his hands tight, earning a hiss from him. "No, you can't. So, stop complaining or else I'll give you a spank, _slave_," she emphasized the last word with a sly smile and Sting's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Now, relax your hands. I'll guide you," she whispered in his ear and he flushed once again. Lucy patted his hands and he finally relaxed. Lucy gripped the hand firmly – but not too tight – and glided it down the floor, sweeping the dirt to the dustpan. She did the action a few more times and when Sting got it, she released his hands.

Lucy smiled, "Do you think you can do it now."

Sting covered his blushing face with a hand and nodded, "Yea."

"Well, I'll go downstairs for a second. I'll make some sandwiches for us," the blonde mistress – or so what he calls her – said and left the room, leaving him alone.

Sting lifted his hand and placed it over his forehead, staring at the floor with wide eyes. A flashback of the time she held his hand flashed in his head and he covered his mouth in absolute shock. While he pondered over his thoughts, the sound of glass shattering broke his train of thought. He panicked and ran, "LU-MISTRESS?"

He ran down the stairs and skipped a step all the way. When he reached the kitchen, he found Lucy staring at the broken glass and plate on the floor, with Jellal patting her back.

The bluenette looked up and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Lucy's hands slipped."

The said blonde raised her head and smiled clumsily. "Ah, sorry, I'm clumsy," she said and diverted her gaze from Sting to Jellal, "I'm fine now, thank you."

The bluenette nodded and walked past Sting, "I'm just going to get the broom and the dustpan."

_Grab._

Time seemed to stop as Sting turned around and grabbed Jellal's wrist. Sting's eyes bore into the bluenette's, "I'll do it, I'll clean the mess. Just wait here."

Lucy and Jellal blinked as Sting left the kitchen. They were both left staring at each other and Lucy laughed and smiled at the same time, but only the sound of a breath being released was heard. It didn't even seem like she laughed. She covered her mouth in surprise as her eyes widened, "Did he just…"

Jellal laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "That was unexpected. Well, I have to go. I'm meeting up with Rogue today, I don't know why though. I'll see you later."

Lucy smiled, "Take care!"

"Sure."

When Jellal left, Sting came back with the broom and the dustpan. He started picking up the shattered glass and placed them on the dustpan. He swept the small shattered pieces and walked around Lucy; heading for the trash can just near her. She watched in amazement as he threw away the pieces and washed his hands. She heard the water stop running and Sting took the broom and the dustpan again. He looked at Lucy and purred, "I'll be upstairs cleaning your room."

Surprised and astonished, Lucy just nodded absentmindedly.

She looked down and smiled fondly, "Well, I guess my plan to change him is working."

* * *

Lucy yawned and looked at the clock, "Mama's late than usual. I should cook di—"

She stopped talking and immediately rushed up to her room. When she reached there, she found her room clean – sparkling clean!

Her eyes widened. Her bed was made, the sheets were folded, her books were in an old shelf and everything was just… clean. She looked around and found Sting in the bathroom, washing his hands. Lucy blinked and knocked on the door as she came in, "Thanks for cleaning my room."

Even though he did not purr, Lucy allowed him to speak.

"It's fine Mistress."

Lucy frowned and hummed. As an idea came to her mind, she lit up. "Are you hungry? I can cook dinner if you like," she said and grinned.

But to her surprise, the almighty arrogant, selfish Sting just shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm still not done cleaning your mom's room so—achoo!" he sneezed halfway and he blinked, covering his mouth. "Excuse me," he mumbled and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his forearm. He turned off the water and took the broom again, "You can go to dinner without me."

Lucy blocked his way and looked up at him – her head wasn't even up to his shoulder – and glared at him. "No, no more cleaning for today. Well," she paused and touched his forehead with her hand, "unfortunately, you have a fever."

Sting looked down at her and purred, "…But what about Heartfilia-san's room?"

Lucy shrugged and dragged him to another guest room just beside Jellal's. "You can clean mama's room when your better. I'm not planning on letting you clean while having a fever, you might faint," she said and flicked open the lights. This was the last guest room. It had white walls and black furniture with a grey and black bed. "You'll be staying here for now, wait here," she said and left the room again.

After a minute, Lucy came back with a damp hand towel in her hand. She walked over to the bed and patted the comforter. "Come here," she said and allowed Sting to lie down. Once he was lying down, she covered him with the sheets and placed the towel on his forehead. The sudden coldness made him shudder and he sneezed once again.

He purred, "I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'll allow you to speak freely for the time being. But when you get better, you have to purr."

Sting nodded and coughed, "O-Okay."

Lucy frowned as the blonde leader closed his eyes. Lucy stood up and walked back downstairs. She walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge, staring at its contents.

"I know what to do."

* * *

Sting coughed and opened his eyes, as he did; he felt his face flush in embarrassment. Lucy was blowing on a spoon. When she looked back at him, she beamed. "Oh, you're awake! That's great; it'll be easier to feed you," she said and placed tasted the soup, _"Yummy."_

"F-Feed me?" Sting said, baffled. He blushed harder and smiled weakly, "T-That's not necessary!"

Lucy blinked and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, I bet you'll just drop the spoon if you try to eat the soup yourself. It's fine, I'm used to feeding people anyway," she said and mumbled the last part.

At this, Sting blinked and raised a brow in confusion, "Used to it? Why?"

The female blonde smiled and stirred the soup. "Sometimes, my cousin Asuka comes over and I watch over her when her mother and father are busy. She got sick once and I fed her the same soup, she got better in a day or so," she said and smiled nostalgically.

Sting blinked and looked away, "F-Fine… you can feed me…"

Lucy looked and him and grinned mischievously. "Finally. You should lower your pride a little, sometimes it's the thing that hurts you the most, you know." Sting rolled his eyes and went into a sitting position.

Sting looked down and opened his mouth as Lucy fed him. He felt so embarrassed, he felt like a kid. Though, he never really knew the feeling of being fed by a mother. His mother was always busy with work and his father was the president so they didn't have time for him. The maids usually tried to make him get better by medicine but it never really worked until his sister fed him soup. However, that situation was different from the one right now. That time, she was forced and was about to leave for school. This time, Lucy wanted to do it because she just wanted to.

"Open up," Lucy teased and Sting opened his mouth obediently as Lucy fed him.

Somehow, he felt his heart thump against his chest. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. He wondered what would have happened if he had lowered his pride.

…Would she still have fed him?

Lucy blinked as Sting gazed off into nowhere. She frowned worriedly, "Sting, is there something wrong?"

The said blonde snapped out of his daze and smiled at Lucy. "No, there's nothing wrong," he said and Lucy smiled slightly.

…No, she wouldn't have fed him if he didn't want her to.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _I think that's a weird way to end the chapter, but maybe I'm saying that because I didn't want it to end… XD Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't send it to you earlier; again :'( I still loved it, as always, although nothing really important happened (except Sting and his growing feelings)._

_Beta's Comments: You should try to avoid repeating the same words again in a sentences or paragraph, as it does get a little old. Possible attempt at more advanced vocabulary or just a wider range, either is fine. Overall, I like it! XD I might have missed some mistakes as I trying to get this to you as fast as possible._

**A/N:** Nawww Ella, that's fine :) Uhh, I'm sorry but I can't reply to your reviews on this chapter. Maybe I'll just reply them via PM for now because I am absolutely tired from practicing a dance and I just woke up from my nap but my whole body hurts. I'll try to reply to them later or tomorrow if I can. So, did you guys like the chapter? Sting's feelings are growing OwO WAAAHHH!

THE FEELS! XD

Oh and btw, I will be updating when it reaches 300 reviews. SMILE! (Bye!)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	11. Valentine's Day Part 1

**Going Against The Current  
**

**Chapter 11 – Valentine's Day Part 1**

**A/N:** Hey guysssss~! So you finally hear from GATC XD Gomene, I got a writer's block :)) Thanks Ella for the editing again! START READING!

**Song:** Fude Pen Ballpen by Mio Akiyama and Mikkio

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Sting sniffed and watched as Lucy strode across the room. She walked to the closet and brought out a pajama set. She walked to Sting and placed the clothes on the bed and smiled, "I'll be downstairs. Get well soon, okay?"

Sting nodded and just trailed Lucy's exiting back with his eyes. As soon as the door closed shut, Sting sneezed and he stared at the ceiling grimly, _"I hate fevers."_

He shifted under the comforter and placed an arm over his eyes, blocking the light's bright rays. A while ago, he didn't even think of getting sick. He was just so focused on finishing his newfound task and forgot that he was allergic to dust. However, his sister told him that sometimes, when you keep getting near the thing that you're allergic to, you'll get used to it and it won't be harmful anymore.

That was what he was planning to do but… he didn't expect to get sick on the day before Valentine's Day.

Sighing again for the umpteenth time, he pouted selfishly and groaned. "Great, I was planning to date someone tomorrow as well, stupid allergy," he mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows.

The blonde sat up and looked at the pajama set. He took off his shirt and changed into the long-sleeved tee before slipping on his pants. Sighing once again, he lied down on his bed.

Sting huffed and closed his eyes, shifting to face the other side, "Whatever, I'll just sleep it off. Who knows, maybe tomorrow the fever will be gone."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Lucy was rummaging through the kitchen's cupboards when she suddenly heard a thud. Her ears perked and she frowned before staring at Jellal, "Watch the rice for me."

Jellal nodded, "Sure."

Lucy smiled and began walking to the staircase. She went to the second floor and stopped in front of Sting's room. She heaved a sigh and knocked on the door, "Sting, is there something wrong?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-No! Everything's f-fine!"

Lucy's eyes turned into equal signs and she placed her hands on her hips, "No matter how hard you try to lie, no matter how I hear it, something's definitely wrong. Are you having any problems? Has your fever gone down?"

When she received no reply, Lucy sighed and went in the room. However, what greeted her was surprising.

"O-Oh my God, Sting, what are you doing?" Lucy screeched, grabbing the wet cloth from Sting's hands. "Did you just take a bath?" she said, staring at Sting's dripping hair.

Lucy's eyes widened when she ran her fingers through his hair - cold. "What the—the water's freezing! How in the world will you get better if you use cold water?" Lucy scolded, grabbing the hair dryer and drying Sting's hair.

Sting puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. His eyes fluttered close in delight as Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, drying them in the process. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he covered his mouth, coughing. He heard Lucy tsk.

"See? You're already coughing. You really are stubborn," she muttered, shaking her head in disappointment, "And here I was, planning on taking you to the mall."

Sting's eyes widened and he looked up at Lucy who winked, "Of course, you would still be a slave. But seeing that you made your fever worse, I guess I'll have to rethink my plans for today."

Sting blinked and mentally slapped himself, he should have known better. All he wanted to do was taking a bath and ask permission from Lucy to go out. He promised his sister that he'd go out with her for Valentine's. Well, that was the plan but he had OTHER plans, such as, going on a date with multiple girls, one after another. And also - he sulked - serving his MISTRESS, Lucy Heartfilia.

He felt the hot air blowing on his hair disappear and he looked up at Lucy who smiled in satisfaction, "There, done. Geez, it's awkward when you don't speak." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Get better soon, okay? I'll be back in the evening."

As Lucy turned around to leave, Sting stretched out his hand and tugged on her shirt. The blonde female looked over her shoulder, a twinge of pink on her cheeks, "What?"

"Where are you going?" Sting asked, staring at her with a distressed look.

Lucy sighed and pushed him gently against the bed. She covered him with the comforter and she shrugged, "I'll be spending the day with Jellal, I guess. I'll just have him treat me for dinner, so that I can takeout some food for you. Ah, I'll buy more medicine too."

Sting's eyes widened - though Lucy didn't notice, _"Jellal... again?"_

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, raising a brow. "He said he wanted to hang out with me so I said yes," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

She sighed and shrugged, "Well, just get better soon. I'll be leaving."

Just then, Sting finally noticed what Lucy was wearing. She wore a gray sleeveless dress that reached her thighs. The collar ruffled and was kept like that by a gold garter around the bottom of her bust. The dress was then accompanied by silver heels – the heels that she wore on their 'date' – along with a golden chain bracelet on her right wrist. Then her hair was tied up in a high bun, with fallen strands framing the sides of her face.

Sting blushed, "H-How come you're dressed so nicely? You're just going to hang out with him, right?"

The blonde female blinked and her face flushed in embarrassment. "J-Jellal told me t-to dress up nicely. It seems like we're going to a fancy restaurant for dinner," she stuttered, covering her blushing face, _"Ah, damn it, why am I acting like this when I only love him as a brother__?"_

Sting's blush faded and he stared into space, "Oh."

Lucy frowned and stared at him, waiting for another reaction but she received nothing more than two words.

"Have fun."

She creased her eyebrows in worry and left silently, glancing at Sting one more time before closing the door. When he knew he was finally alone, he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yes?"_

"I hope you're in the mood for spying because we are going to crash someone's date."

"_Oooh, interesting, but why?"_

"…That, I can't tell."

"_Okay, okay, fine. So, should I go there now or what?"_

"Seriously? What do you expect?"

"_Hahahaha! Okay, I'll be there in a flash! And I do know where you are, mother told me."_

"…Tch."

* * *

Lucy suppressed a yawn and leaned her head against the back of the seat, staring at the view passing in front of her. Jellal laughed and smiled smugly, "Even though it's your first time riding a car, you don't seem that amazed at all."

The blonde smiled slyly, "Well, my father used to ride one. Riding a train is the same anyway so I'm not that astonished."

"Ah, I see," the bluenette said and stopped in front of the mall. "Oh yea, I arranged a performance for you. I brought your guitar and I'll be backing you up so don't worry," he said and winked.

Lucy blinked.

"EHHHHH?"

Jellal grinned and winked. "Rufus told me about your performance and I wanted to see how good you were. I'll be singing with you so don't you dare laugh," he said and flicked Lucy's forehead.

"Stop blushing, it makes you look un-Lucy," Jellal said and smiled, staring into Lucy's eyes.

Her blush deepened and she nibbled on her bottom lip, looking away. "Y-You're too close…" she mumbled, glancing everywhere but his eyes. Jellal huffed and leaned back, getting out of the car. He walked around the front and opened the door for Lucy, grinning slightly.

"Get used to it, princess," he said and brushed his cheek against hers. Lucy yelped and held her cheek, staring at him in surprise. Jellal just chuckled and shrugged, getting out Lucy's guitars.

Lucy blushed once again, "W-What was that?"

Jellal blinked and sighed while smiling, "Ah, that. I wasn't going to give you a peck on the cheek because you might get mad so I decided to brush my cheek against yours instead. Brilliant, aren't I?"

"Idiot," Lucy mumbled, touching her cheek gently, "You…"

Jellal hummed, "What?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Sting hissed, glaring at Jellal and Lucy who were walking in the mall with their guitar case swung over their shoulder.

The woman beside him blinked, "What are you talking about? Aren't they supposed to be on a date?" She remained silent when Sting didn't give her an answer; instead, he just growled and grabbed her wrist, roughly dragging her towards the stage where the other two were heading to.

"O-Oi, don't forget your fever, idiot. I didn't come here to help your fever worsen," the woman said and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I just wanted to see what got my brother all riled up for."

Sting's cheek flushed in a light pink color, "D-Don't be like that, Cosmos-nee."

The woman with light hair like Sting, or Cosmos, grinned and tilted her head to the side. "It's unusual for Sting to get jealous since you're a playboy. I wanted to see the girl you have your sights set on," she said and smirked, winking.

Sting sweat dropped, "Ughh… Whatever, let's go get a ticket already."

"Whatever you say, Sting-kun~" Cosmos said in a sing sang voice, grinning mischievously as Sting groaned. Cosmos walked forward and bought two tickets, placing a finger on her lips at the man, "Don't tell who we are, okay, sir?"

The man gulped, "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Cosmos giggled, "Good."

Sting and Cosmos found two vacant seats on the front row and they sat there. The blonde male hid his hair by a hat while Cosmos just wore her usual hat that fit her long, pointy and thorny-like-hair. Once the two were seated, many people started piling in. One by one, they sat in their seats. "Eh, there are many people watching. Oh, look! It's the old geezer, Yajima-san!" Cosmos exclaimed, her eyes twinkling brightly as she pointed at an old man.

"Ah, I think he watched Lucy's performance last time at a restaurant," Sting said and covered his mouth, coughing, "I think Jellal announced it to some of his friends and the word spread. I believe that the performance that Lucy first did end up in the internet."

Cosmos smiled wryly, "Well, isn't she famous?"

"Mmhm, whatever you say, sister," Sting mumbled absentmindedly, covering his eyes with his forearm, "Damn it, when will the performance start?"

"Be patient, Sting," Cosmos scolded and Sting stiffened.

"H-Hai…"

Sting's ears perked as he heard someone tapping on the microphone. He looked up and his breath hitched. He stared at Lucy who smiled, winking at Jellal who grinned. "All right," Lucy started, smiling, "Is everyone ready?"

"YEAAAHH!"

Lucy jumped in surprise, startled. She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, thanking Jellal who swung the guitar strap over her shoulder. She smiled shyly, "Today, due to my date's recklessness—"

"O-Oi!"

"—I will play my guitar again for you all. For those who have no idea of what's happening, I envy you, you're out of the world," Lucy teased, chuckling as the crowd laughed, "Anyway, enough sweet talk. It's time to play!"

The crowd clapped and Lucy threw her USB towards the DJ. He inserted the device and the song started to play. She began strumming her guitar up and down, her body swaying with the beat. Sting watched and a drop of sweat slid down his forehead, "A-Ah… the song's fast again."

"WAIT!" Lucy suddenly yelled, surprising the crowd as she held her hand up, signaling the DJ to stop the music. "On second thought, I'll sing with Jellal instead," she said and grinned evilly, staring at Jellal from the corner of her eye who sweated. She faced the DJ, "Click next."

"_One, two, three,"_ Lucy said and she started strumming her guitar. Despite of the simple-ness, the strumming and the chords were hard. As soon as the song played, Jellal immediately knew what they were going to sing – and he was slightly embarrassed.

Sting glared at them, like hell, he wasn't jealous.

"_Fude pen fufu,"_ Lucy sang, nearly laughing at the lyrics.

Jellal sweat dropped, _"Furueru fufu."_ They both stared at each other and smiled, singing together, _"Hajimete kimi e no GREETING CARD."_

Lucy moved closer to Jellal, _"Tokimeki PASSION. Afurete ACTION. Hamedashichau kamo ne._" She glanced at Jellal and nodded, signaling him for the part where they were going to sing together.

"_Kimi no egao souzou shite, ii, toko misetaku naru yo. Jounetsu wo, nigirishime. Furimukase nakya,"_ they both inhaled at the same time and Lucy strummed her guitar, smirking at Jellal for another duet part, _"Ai wo komete surasura to ne, saa kakidasou."_

Lucy blinked and realized it was her solo part,_ "Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni." _

"_Yume wo, misete, guruguru to ne, ji maiodoru. Ganbare fude pen, koko made kita kara," _Jellal and Lucy sang together, both cheeks flushing.

However, that didn't stop Lucy from singing her next line before the next verse, _"Kanari honki yo."_

Lucy stepped back from the microphone a little, this time focusing on strumming her guitar. She closed her eyes in concentration as a smile graced her lips. Sting watched her, the mood she had right now was far different from the time that she performed for him. This time, it seemed like she enjoyed herself more, singing with Jellal and all, it made him feel kind of jea—

Sting's eyes widened, _"No, don't fall for their tricks!"_

Cosmos blinked and tilted her head to the side, staring at Sting who was shaking his head, "Eh?"

Lucy smiled and stepped closer to the microphone, _"Fude pen FUFU. Muri kamo, FUFU. Kujikesou ni naru kedo."_ Jellal bit his lip and brought his lips closer to the microphone, singing along with Lucy.

"_Tegaki ka MISSION," _Lucy laughed in her head and grinned deviously at Jellal,_ "Atsuiwa TENSION. Insatsu ja tsumaranai."_

Lucy blinked as she saw a blob of yellow, spiky hair. Thinking it was Sting, she gazed at the crowd worriedly but nevertheless, she sang her part,_ "Haneru toko tomero toko. Dokidoki marude koi da ne. Korekara mo, yoroshiku ne, hitokoto soete."_

"_Hashagu, moji wa pikapika ni ne, hora migaki kake__. __Massugu kimi no kokoro made todokeba ii na__. __Hashiru kiseki kirakira da ne sou kawaku made__. __Mattete fude pen gomen baaru pen wa__. __Oyasumi shitete__.Kanari honki yo," _Lucy and Jellal sang – for effects – they intertwined their hands together and their cheeks flushed red.

Lucy closed her eyes, ignoring the squeals of the crowd as she strummed her guitar,_ "Kimi no egao souzou shite, ii, toko misetaku naru yo. Jounetsu wo, nigirishime. Furimukase nakya." _Lucy peeked from her right eye as Jellal joined her in singing the chorus.

"_Ai wo komete surasura to ne, saa kakidasou. Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni. Yume wo, misete, guruguru to ne, ji maiodoru. Ganbare fude pen, koko made kita kara," _The two sang, both faces inching closer to the ending. Lucy blushed and she blinked her wide eyes as her lips automatically sang the last line with Jellal.

"_Kanari honki yo…"_

Jellal leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek instead, smiling wryly. Jellal then leaned back and continued to play his guitar until the music stopped and the crowd cheered.

Lucy faced the crowd, red-faced, "T-Thank you for listening!" She gave Jellal a sideway glance and he winked, making her blush deepen.

"KYAAAA!" the crowd squealed, cheering for them.

Meanwhile, with Sting and Cosmos.

Cosmos frowned and crossed her legs, leaning her cheek against the back of her hand. "Well, Sting, I must say, you are absolutely no match for him," she deadpanned and sighed as Sting groaned, slapping his hand over his forehead.

"I w-wasn't trying to win her over anyway! I just wanted to see why he asked her out on a date when she's so… so…" Sting struggled to say the word 'ugly' but it seemed like he couldn't even utter it. He cursed at himself for being so soft-hearted, just because she fed him and tucked him in didn't mean that he should be stopping himself from calling her—

Wait, what? Did he just… Sting's eyes widened, _"Did I just say 'she tucked me in'? What the hell, I'm not a baby!"_

Cosmos raised a brow, "She's what, Sting?"

Sting remained silent and Cosmos stifled a laugh, sighing happily. "I never thought I'd see the day where my little brother would get flustered over a single girl, a blonde one too," she said and smirked, "Well, stop sulking and let's go follow them!"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Awesome~! Right now, I'm rotting for Jellal even though this is a StiLu fic… XD I rushed, so I might've missed some mistakes here and there, sorry about that~! I'm just working on the one-shot, but I guess it'll be done soon so that I would continue beta-reading for you! :D_

**A/N:** Waaah, I think I'm starting to root for Jellal as well xD But fear not! It is still STICY, hahahaha :)) So this is part 1, I know, it's late TT^TT Please forgive me! ON WITH THE REPLIES.

**whynotwhynot**:Awww, thank you dearie :) Hahaha, who knows, maybe someone's experiencing the same thing xD Of course, we can't be predictable, now, can we? (Sting: My change of heart? Since when do I change?) I don't know, ask yourself, idiot.

**Rosella6199:** Nahh, it's fine. I understand that you're busy :)

**Bellala99:** Aww, thanks! (Sting: Don't believe her, she's not thankful at all.) It should be the exact opposite, YOU shouldn't listen to HIM. (Sting: What the-) Ahahaha, I just borrowed the concept though ^^ I don't know~

**Sourcherry96:** I know right? It's just cause he's such a baby (Sting: SO NOT TRUE! I KNOW HOW TO SWEEP!) Oh really? Then explain why Lucy taught you. (Sting: ...) My point, exactly.

**Banzaimikan:** Awww, thank you :3

**Kitsura Mizuki:** I think Sting would lower his pride for Lector ^^ Lol, Lucy feeding him is what would never happen (Sting: True.) See?

**Pretzel101:** Hahaha, go, people power! xD

**Banzaimikan:** Woow, that is impossible, dear xD Hahaha, thank you, I'm flattered :)

Well I only replied to a few people, sorry about that ^^'' BUUUT, I do appreciate ALL of your reviews. Thank you very much for supporting this story, it makes me happy :)

I'll be updating when it reaches 330 ^^ (I underestimated you guys last time =w=)

OH BTW, THE PICTURE OF LUCY'S DRESS IS ON THE BLOG AND FACEBOOK PAGE! OwO

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	12. Valentine's Day Part 2

**Going Against the Current  
**

**Chapter 12 – Valentine's Day Part 2**

**A/N:** So, I decided to split up V Day into three parts soo... this will sort of be a chapter for STING to realize that what he's doing is wrong- wait, I shouldn't spoik XD THANKS ELLA!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip, glancing around the fancy room. "Jellal… is this really okay?" She asked nervously, staring at the said bluenette who was leaning back on his chair.

He replied with closed eyes, "Of course, it's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno…" She mumbled and tucked a few strands of fallen hair behind her ear, "Maybe because you took me to a super expensive restaurant when Sting took me to an average one?"

Jellal chuckled and he leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand, "You know," He paused and nodded to the waiter who had finished taking their orders, "If Sting were here, he would have told us that the restaurant that you two went to, wasn't exactly that average." His brown orbs bore into her soul, making a deep, fluttering feeling in her heart, "But this isn't something I can't handle."

Lucy blushed and she covered her mouth by the back of her hand, "W-Whatever."

Jellal grinned in amusement and he stared at Sting's obvious back – yes, he could actually see them somewhere outside their private room. According to what he saw, he was with his older sister, Cosmos. _"I never knew he was the type to spy on dates,"_ he mused and smirked, _"Well, that's unfair, I didn't crash or even spy on his so why spy on mine?"_

Jellal's smirk grew and his bangs fell over the tip of his eyelashes, _"Anyone can get jealous anyway."_

The blonde noticed Jellal's amused face so she raised a brow. "Yo, Jellal, what's up?" she asked and the bluenette looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"The sky, the ceiling, clouds, lights, rooftops and the sun."

Lucy's eyes turned into equal signs and Jellal laughed, grinning, "Just kidding. Nothing much, just really amused."

"Of what?" Lucy asked, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

Jellal shrugged, "Beats me," his eyes darted to the window behind Lucy where Sting was hiding his face behind the Menu, "Maybe you should try looking out behind you," He smiled with his eyes closed, "Then you'll understand."

Lucy blinked and was about to turn around when Jellal tapped her wrist, "Not yet. Just wait; I'll give you a signal."

"What signal?" Lucy asked, her head itching to turn around.

Jellal smiled, "You'll know."

The bluenette glanced behind her again and saw that Sting wasn't looking, but Cosmos was. She smirked at him and nodded. Jellal took Lucy's hand in his and he placed a soft peck on the back of her hand. Lucy's face turned red and she covered the half of her face by her hand, slowly turning around to look at what he was referring to.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks puffed, "Pfft! Is that… Sting?"

Jellal laughed and he leaned back once again on his seat, "Yup, it's him."

"I never knew he was the type to spy…" She trailed off, her eyes widening, "Oh my gosh! Why the heck is he here when he has a fever!"

Jellal felt his heart ache as the blonde suddenly cared more about the Elites' leader's wellbeing. He rolled his eyes, "Sting would rather die than spend V Day alone in his temporary room. I bet he's dying to have a date with a woman, then date another one after that, and then another one and so forth."

Lucy winced, "Wow, he's surprisingly annoying. I mean, dating one after another is just utterly despicable."

"Ouch, you are awfully straightforward," Jellal said and feigned a look of surprise. Lucy laughed and grinned, bumping fists with the bluenette.

"Well, what do you expect?" she smirked.

Jellal smirked back, "I expect nothing less, of course."

"Exactly."

* * *

Cosmos smirked and watched as Jellal and Lucy ate their dinner while she was trying to calm down a fuming younger brother. "Sting," she cleared her throat, "I don't want to bring your hopes down but you really won't have a chance if you keep being a playboy."

Sting twitched, "I never said I liked her anyway! She's just so…!"

"What?" Cosmos asked, her chin on the back of her hand, "She's what, ototo?"

Sting gritted his teeth, "NOTHING."

Cosmos closed her eyes and smiled, her head tilted to the side, "Thought so," She took a sip from her Iced Tea, "I'm serious, though, Sting," She opened her eyes and stared at her brother, "If you keep acting like this, you won't have true love."

"I don't need true love anyway," Sting said and rolled his eyes, "The whole idea is stupid. I mean, usually true love ends up in a heartbreak, right?"

Cosmos stayed silent and Sting considered that as a yes.

"Thought so," Sting tilted his head back and looked down at her, "I'd rather not fall in love if all that awaits me is heartbreak. I doubt I'll get hurt though."

The elder Eucliffe frowned and threw a piece of fries at Sting. "You arrogant bastard," She said, a vein twitching on her forehead. "If you don't care about that other blonde anyway, why the hell are we spying on them?" she asked, her eyes narrowed down in an irritated glare.

Sting gulped, he never liked Cosmos getting angry. The last time she was pissed off, she nearly burned their house. Sting sweated at the memory and he just looked away, "I… I just wanted to see what got her so riled up for."

Cosmos tapped her foot impatiently, "Sting, you know I like more detailed answers."

"Ah, r-right," Sting said and shuddered. He sighed and stared at his meal, "I know Heartfilia for being a completely reckless girl who doesn't give a damn about the students in FTA. Ever since the day she declared war with us, I have never seen her with another guy."

Cosmos grunted, "So, in short, you like her?"

"NO!"

"Then what?" Cosmos exclaimed, a frown overtaking her features, "What is it that you want, Sting? God, I hate it when I see you toying around with women when you yourself are afraid of getting hurt! What the hell is wrong with you, ototo? Are you so conceited that you don't want to admit that you like a mere commoner? Look," she paused, "If you don't like her and don't yield any feelings for her then stop butting in her business! So, what if she got a date with Fernandes? Why should you care? Do you like her? No, right?"

Sting winced at every word that she spoke. The way she said her thoughts made him suddenly feel insecure. Is this what she really taught of him? Is this what his idol thought of him? He admitted that he idolized her – she was perfect! She was loved by everyone, she had a good future ahead of her, she entered a nice university and is now helping out with their mother.

Cosmos closed her eyes and sighed, "If you don't like her then just don't do anything! Let her have her boyfriend, her dates, her dreams and even kids! I would have let this pass if you had any feelings for her but it seems like you only look forward to see her crying because of the concept of you breaking her heart."

Sting's eyes widened and his eyes snapped towards Cosmos, _"How the hell did she find out about that?"_

"Sting, I may not be with you all the time but I know everything about you," she said and placed her chin on top of her intertwined fingers, "I know that all you aim for is her getting hurt and you getting all the victory. That look on your face seems to show that I'm right, aren't I?"

The blonde male closed his eyes, "So, what if I plan to hurt her? What would you do then?"

Cosmos narrowed her eyes and looked up at him from her bangs, "If you plan to do that then I'll have mother put you on house arrest." Her mouth twitched upwards slightly at Sting's horrified look, "Let's see if you can still hurt her now."

"Damn you, why do you even care about her?" Sting growled, "She's just a fucking commoner!"

"Oh, really, Sting?" Cosmos said and flicked Sting's forehead, "Says the guy who couldn't leave her alone since it's the first time he's seen the girl like that. You know," she smiled slightly, "Even though you seem like you don't care, I know that you do, deep inside your heart, that is."

Sting blinked and raised a brow. Cosmos smiled.

"It's just a matter of time before you realize."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't feel like replying to the reviews today... sorry minna, I'm just absolutely tired *Q* Lool, I dreamed of Jellal and Lucy by the way xD The details are on my FB PAGE :)) Anyway, yes, so Cosmos was kind of lecturing Sting. Don't think of this as a filler, okay? Because in the future chapters - I guess - Sting will have a recap of this conversation just as he tries to break her heart- enough, that's it xD Sooo, I hope you liked it!

I'll try to reply to your reviews via PM but thank you to all those WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. I love you all! =w=

Oh, and Cosmos is in Fairy Tail, for those who are asking xD AND I'LL UPDATE around... 355? No, 360 xD

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Queen of Stars.**_


	13. Feelings

**Going Against the Current**

**Chapter 13 – Feelings**

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update, but you guys didn't reach the review limit~! JK, JK! I hope you like reading it! THANKS ELLA! XD

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Sting?"

Lucy walked through the dark room and she flicked on the lights. She blinked as she found Sting sitting on his bed, his back facing her. The blonde male was hugging his knees, deep in thought. He didn't even seem to notice Lucy who was already at the edge of his bed, eyebrows creased in worry. She asked again, "Sting…?"

"What?"

Lucy frowned, "Are you okay?"

"…Just fine."

The blonde female released the breath she held and rolled her eyes, "Stop lying, Sting. I can hear the dishonesty in your voice. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Sting looked over his shoulder, sending Lucy a harsh glare. His eyebrows narrowed down and his eyes narrowed into slits, "It's your date that's wrong," A growl escaped his lips and he bared his teeth, "You're horrible…"

Lucy's eyes widened and she placed her knees on the bed, slowly crawling forward. She reached out her hand, "What did I do?" As her hand touched his shoulder, Sting turned around and he caught her wrists. Due to the sudden force, Lucy's back hit the bed. He gripped her wrists as his body hovered over hers, their hands just on each side of the blonde female's head.

Sting hissed, "How could you just leave when I'm sick?"

"What the hell's your problem? I have the right to leave whenever I want!" Lucy barked, her nails digging into Sting's hand, "Don't be so possessive!"

Sting's eyes widened and his eyelids dropped down, her words sinking in, "Oh…" he mumbled, his grip on her weakening and his head dropping. He released a shaky breath as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips into a straight line. "I'm sorry I misunderstood, mistress," He whispered sadly.

Lucy blinked and her cheeks flushed red, "O-Oi, what are you doing?" She whispered loudly, not wanting Jellal or her mother to hear. The blonde received no reply but she heard a snore. Her eyes widened, _"He fell asleep?"_

She sighed and began to pat his hair softly, humming a song. Sting was snuggled against her, his face flushed. Lucy pouted, "You're still sick, you know?"

The sleeping blonde suddenly muttered, as if telling her a response. Lucy huffed and she stared at the ceiling, listening to Sting's soft snoring. Seeing as though she couldn't get out of Sting's hug without waking him up, Lucy lay still. She exhaled softly, she didn't want this. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She only felt like this with Jellal.

Wait… what?

No!

Lucy pressed her lips together—Jellal was like a brother to her, nothing more, nothing less. What was wrong with her?

The blonde female groaned at her confused feelings and she heard the door to Sting's room creak open. Her eyes widened at Jellal's pained and surprised voice.

"…Lucy?"

"Jellal!" Lucy exclaimed, breathing in relief, "Thank God you came, this man here squished me!" She said and she heard Jellal chuckled. Her heart squeezed in pain for a reason she didn't know. She heard Jellal's footsteps getting louder as he neared her and the bluenette slowly pushed Sting off Lucy. The blonde sighed, "Thank you."

Jellal grinned, "You're welcome. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to watch a movie with me."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, raising a brow, "It's already midnight though."

The bluenette rolled his eyes, "You're an insomniac anyway so it's fine. Plus, I can't sleep because I just drank a cup of coffee."

Lucy laughed in amusement but she winced after, realizing that Sting just shifted due to her laugh. They both walked farther away from the bed and the blonde smiled slyly, "Well, well, are you trying to keep up with Night Lucy?"

"And what if I am?" Jellal teased, smirking, "It's always fun to watch movies during the night."

"I guess so," Lucy mused, giggling, "I'll go get some popcorn and then we can watch the movie."

"Yay!"

"What a kid."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sting huffed and opened his eyes, glaring at the now closed door. He placed an arm over his eyes, frowning. He didn't think that Jellal would come to his room. Did the bluenette already assume that Lucy would be in his room?

"_Don't be so possessive!"_

Yea, why _was_ he possessive? She wasn't his girlfriend anyway. He had no right to get mad at her for an absolutely stupid reason.

Sting sighed and he went under the comforter, his body shivering due to the cold. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his conversation with Cosmos. He didn't think that his sister cared about him. Since his mother was always busy with being the president, she had no time for him. The same went for Cosmos. She was too busy with modeling to even spend time with Sting. He was happy that Cosmos had a break today. He wanted to spend some time with her but unfortunately, he got sick and jealous – he scoffed – at Lucy and Jellal's date.

He didn't know why he got jealous though.

"_What is it that you want, Sting? God, I hate it when I see you toying around with women when you yourself are afraid of getting hurt!"_

Well, Cosmos did have a point. The reason why he was toying with girls was so that they would be the one hurting, not him.

He was cruel and he didn't deny it. He was different from what everyone thought of him.

"_So, what if she got a date with Fernandes? Why should you care? Do you like her? No, right?"_

Sting laughed scornfully. Yea, why should he care? He didn't like the blonde idiot anyway.

"_You're blonde too, idiot."_

Memories of Lucy calling him an idiot for calling her blondie went through his mind. Okay, he was going to admit it, she was sexy. He accidentally yelled what he thought of her when she was about to leave but never mind that. Who in their right of mine would like the monkey?

Jellal.

Sting scoffed, of course, Jellal. He knew of the bluenette's feelings. He couldn't fathom how Jellal came to like the tomboy, though. He couldn't even see a good point from Lucy except her boobs—Sting shook his head at the thought, clearing his head.

As he listened in the silence, he heard Lucy and Jellal laughing.

His heart ached.

Why did it hurt so much? Why was he hurting when he knew that he shouldn't care?

A few minutes of silence went by and as Sting kept thinking, his eyes widened.

"I… like her?"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella: **_OMG. OMG, fluff! So much fluffiness! It took long enough for Sting to come to his senses! I was waiting for this, for sooooo long~ Go, go chase Lucy, Sting! Update soon!_

**A/N:** Sorry, I can't really reply to the reviews since it's not WolfieANNE who uploaded the chapter, you can thank me (Rosella) later, if you like~! XD Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed reading! And she'll update when the reviews reach 385! XD (But I think that's a lot…)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: __**Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You **__and__** Queen of Stars.**_


	14. One and Two

**Going Against the Current**

**Chapter 14 – One and Two**

**A/N:** Hey, I know this chapter's late, but please understand that I was busy. I almost had no time for this chapter and that is why the chapter's short. I've been working on an original story as well and I'm trying to divide all my time for updates and such. I hope you understand. However, I am glad that before I decided to update this, the story's reached 400 reviews :) I am very happy but I'm too tired to yell, so I thank you all.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Sting watched Lucy washed the dishes, her back facing him. The blonde leader gulped, eyeing Jellal wearily. The bluenette stood next to Lucy, helping her with the household chore. Sting was bored, Lucy wasn't ordering him around and he still had a cold. Somehow, he missed the woman's yells and insults.

Sting's eyes widened, _"Woah, that sucks, e__ven for me."_

"Sting, can you hand over the towel over there?" Lucy said and the said man nodded, smiling brightly. He felt happy that she was finally ordering him around but he was still feeling defeated.

In the end, he did fall in love with her. Why is it that his plans always backfire?

Sting walked and picked up the towel that was hung over the chair. He passed it over to Lucy and Jellal eyed him, smirking. Sting flinched, glaring at him. He heard a sigh, "Sting," He heard Lucy say in a reprimanding tone, "No glaring."

The blonde male purred - and mentally cursed, "Yes, mistress."

"I'm surprised he's being so obedient," Jellal mused, smirking, "A change of heart, probably?" He saw the evil look in Sting's eyes and he grinned deviously, "Or maybe he fell in love, perhaps?"

Lucy scoffed, "In my nightmares, Jellal."

Ouch.

"What?" Jellal asked, his grin widening, "It's not entirely impossible. Anyone can have a change of heart, no?"

Lucy pouted, "True but..." She glanced at Sting, "He's... Sting! He's the guy who hates commoners and calls me a monkey."

"How in the world did you know about—"

"See?" Lucy huffed, "I told you so."

Jellal chuckled, "Alright, alright, maybe you do have a point. But there's no wrong in assuming that he might like you."

Lucy scowled, "I'll say it again: In my nightmares, Jellal."

Ouch.

"Whatever you say, Lucy," The bluenette muttered and he returned to washing the soaped utensils. Lucy sighed and also began to soap the remaining plates, ignoring Sting who repeatedly sighed in annoyance and in ignorance.

* * *

"Ahhh, it's so friggin' hot," Lucy whined, fanning herself as she sat on her bed, Jellal beside her and Sting by the door - he was ordered not to come any closer. Jellal laughed, ruffling Lucy's hair.

"Well, we can go to the beach, if you want. My family owns a beach and we can use the family villa. So?" The bluenette asked, raising a brow. He grinned as Lucy's eyes widened with happiness. She nodded rapidly and she squealed, throwing her arms around Jellal. Sting winced at the contact.

Lucy sighed happily, "Thank you!"

"No problem," Jellal chuckled, eyeing Sting from the corner of his eye.

The blonde leader remained leaning on the door, his eyes glancing anywhere but at the two. He discreetly glared at Jellal, mad at him for making Lucy happy. He was mad that he couldn't do anything. After all, he was just a servant; they weren't even friends to begin with. Why was he even wasting his love for a blonde that was a monkey, a tomboy, an ugly—a beautiful lady with soft blonde hair, mesmerizing brown eyes and a stunning smile – damn his mind.

"Sting," Lucy said, smiling gently, "Can you tell my mom once she gets home that we're going on a trip? I have to go ask permission from the café's manager and I'm taking Jellal with me."

Sting mentally growled, _"Again with Jellal… tch."_ He nodded and he scowled at Jellal's teasing smirk.

Lucy stood up from the bed and she made Sting step aside, "Well, let's go," She said, staring at Jellal with a grin.

"Alright."

* * *

"A trip?"

Lucy nodded, "Well, we're going to a beach and we're staying for five days and four nights. I wanted you to know that I would be absent this busy week."

The woman behind her placed her hands on her hips, frowning. Jellal eyed her wearily, he didn't like Lucy's boss at all. The woman had flowing red hair and brown eyes – he preferred Lucy's eyes – and she was wearing a tight office dress. "But Lucy, we can't have one of our best waitresses leaving," The redhead said, sighing, "Can't you reschedule the trip?"

"You know that I don't like doing that, Erza," Lucy said, huffing, "We are already leaving this afternoon. I'll help out on Friday in the evening, I promise. You do know that I'm an insomniac, I can always help out until the shop closes."

Jellal sighed, "Please consider this, ma'am. She rarely gets to go on a trip and this is a good opportunity to lay off the stress."

The redhead, or Erza, eyed Jellal with a raised brow. "Is he your boyfriend?" Erza asked, smirking. She had to admit that he was handsome but she was already taken and she did prefer her man. Jellal grinned, though he may not like her that much, he liked the teasing look in her eyes.

"Wha—No!"

Jellal smirked, "Don't believe her, we are together. Isn't that right, love?"

Lucy blushed and she shook her head, making the two laugh. Erza smiled, "Fine, I'll give you a leave but I don't expect you to go anymore during your summer break, okay?"

"Of course."

"Then, you may go."

"Thank you, Erza," Lucy grinned and the redhead chuckled.

"Anytime, Lucy."

Jellal and Lucy sat inside his car, both feeling very funny. Lucy laughed as she leaned her head back against the headrest, "…I suddenly find Sting very silly."

"Why?" Jellal asked, stifling a laugh. He turned around a corner and he stopped at a red sign. He chuckled and he stared at her from the corner of her eye, "Do you have anything to wear for later?"

"No."

Jellal's eyes widened in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"I am," Lucy pouted, "I'm not rich like you guys, you know. I don't have time for buying swimsuits and swimming. That's why I was so happy when you offered it because mom always works. Her boss agreed for her to come with us because they've never seen my mom rest," She smiled, "That's why I'm very thankful."

Jellal smiled, "It's no biggie anyway," He smirked, "But we have to buy you a swimsuit or else you won't enjoy the mini vacation. You're not allowed to swim there wearing a shirt you know."

Lucy blushed, "W-Wha—That's absurd! I don't need a swimsuit~!"

"Yes, you do," Jellal grinned teasingly and they stopped in front of a very expensive mall. Lucy gulped and she was pulled out of the car, Jellal's hand holding hers tightly as he dragged her towards the entrance. Lucy began to protest but the bluenette paid no heed to her, he wanted her to feel the luxury for once. He was never one to like shopping but if it was for her, he'd rather do that.

They entered a store filled with bikinis and Lucy blush darkened, "W-Wait! A o-one piece is fine!"

"No, it isn't," A woman said, greeting Jellal and Lucy, "Such a beauty like you needs to be exposed! I haven't had a customer as stunning as you since the time Sting Eucliffe brought a girl here but she wasn't as beautiful as you," She mused and she eyed Jellal, "You won a girl already?"

Jellal rolled his eyes, "I wish, hahaha, she's playing hard to get," He mused in a teasing tone and Lucy scoffed. He laughed, "Get her a bikini that will make Sting Eucliffe's eyes pop."

The woman nodded, "As you wish." She gestured Lucy to the fitting room, "This way, please."

"F-Fine," Lucy mumbled and she begrudgingly followed the woman.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, I'm glad you reached the end of this boring chapter. Again, I'm sorry but I can't reply to the reviews because I am very tired. I just came back from a 2 day trip at a resort and I feel defeated, my legs are aching and what's worse, my skin got darker. Anyway, for the title of the chapter, 2 means for Sting and Jellal while 1 is for Lucy. If you understand what it means then I salute you.

About the contest results, I will announce it on my page and blog later or tomorrow, who knows.

Thank you for all of the support, reviews, favs and follows. I love you all, remember that, no one can take that away.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: __**Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Life's Challenges, Waiting for You **__and__** Queen of Stars.**_


	15. Summer Fun!

**Going Against The Current**

**Chapter 14 – Summer Fun!**

**A/N:** Since Ella's busy and I know that you guys can't wait until Saturday for this to arrive... I'm gonna post it! OwO And since Ella didn't beta this, forgive me for the mistakes. Btw, who here plays Crystal Saga? :D

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" An over-excited, enthusiastic, thrilled and eager Lucy asked, leaning forward in the space between the two front seats of the car. Jellal rolled his eyes, his lips curling upward in an amused smile. Lucy had asked the same thing just five minutes ago and he told her the same answer.

"Not yet."

Lucy slumped back in her seat and nodded, staring out the window. Jellal and Layla sat in front while Lucy sat beside her slave, Sting. The blonde male looked a little annoyed with going to the trip but he didn't say anything. Lucy assumed it was because he didn't want to purr, or that he was just too annoyed to even tell them that he was going or maybe because he was her slave, he had to follow her wherever she went. Yes, maybe that was it.

Layla sighed, "You're patience is running out, my dear. You should enjoy the ride while we're heading there."

Lucy pouted, "Yea, but…" She grinned happily, "I'm just so excited!"

"Being excited will not accelerate this car," Jellal said, chuckling, "And it's just a little after lunch, we can make it in time for a night swim."

"Sting's excited too, right?" The blonde female asked, glancing at Sting. She discreetly glared at him and the leader nodded, grinning brightly.

"Yep, I'm excited too."

The bluenette laughed, grinning mischievously, "He doesn't sound that _excited_ to me, Lucy. Maybe it was just your imagination."

"Huh," Lucy sighed sadly as she leaned back on her seat, "You're right… he doesn't sound that eager like I do…"

Sting bit his lip, eyeing Lucy's gloomy face. He didn't like it when he made her sad – though he's done that a lot of times – it made him feel… guilty. At the moment, he didn't feel like cheering her up despite of the fact that she was sad. Why? Because it would be embarrassing. From the rear-view mirror, he could see the smirk on Jellal's face, the smirk that always made him feel small. He had more power than the bluenette, heck, even Gray had more power that Jellal. However, when Lucy was involved, they were all so weak against him.

Sting couldn't understand why Jellal suddenly appeared. He asked Rogue but the brunette told him that he didn't know a why as well. He had a feeling that Rogue was hiding something, though. He didn't seem that surprised when they saw Lucy and Jellal together. Who was he kidding? Rogue's face was always neutral, he must have been surprised. He just didn't show it.

After ten minutes, Lucy asked the same thing again.

"Are we there yet?"

Jellal heaved a sigh, "For the eight time, no, not yet."

"How much longer?"

"Three hours, maybe."

"That's too long…"

"We don't have a jet, Lucy."

"Someone here has one."

"…He's a slave right now, he has no power."

"Oh… right."

Sting suppressed the will to scowl. How could he not? They were talking about him as if he wasn't even there! That itself was enough to fuel his rage. However, when Lucy's brown irises met his green orbs, his anger seemed to fade away. Was this really how love was? Dominating?

* * *

"We're finally here!" Lucy screamed, grinning as she spread her arms wide. She stood at the entrance of the beach, staring across the ocean. Three more hours and she would see the beautiful sunset; she would see the most beautiful sight in the world. The blonde closed her eyes and favored the gentle breeze, her hair flapping to the side.

Jellal shook his head while smiling, "One minute she's yelling and the next she's quiet," He gave Layla a sideway glance, "That girl is full of surprises."

"Well, who do you think the girl got her traits from?" The older Heartfilia said, smiling gently, "I trust you'll take care of my daughter in the future?"

"I will."

Sting, in the meantime, furrowed his eyebrows at the conversation of the bluenette and blonde. Why would Jellal take care of Lucy in the future? His eyes widened, was Layla going to die? _"Holy shit, if Layla dies then—_" He stopped his thoughts, _"I shouldn't be thinking like this. Why would I want Lucy's mom to die? She's a great mother; well, greater than mine but…" _His eyes trailed to Lucy,_ "If she dies, Lucy will surely breakdown… but why ask the tattoo-eyed freak to take care of her?" _He frowned,_ "Why not me?"_

Sting shook his head and he focused his gaze on Lucy instead. She was grinning from ear-to-ear. He knew that she was excited but she was too… exposed. Because of the fact that she even spread her arms wide, her bust – that's what he calls it – was bigger and people – especially men – were staring at her in amusement. It was obvious that Lucy didn't notice but he did and he didn't like it.

After a few more minutes of staring, he heard Jellal chuckle. He stared at the bluenette with a blank stare and Jellal smiled slyly, "It's obvious you've fallen for her."

"Look, brat," Sting sneered, "I don't know what you're talking about but if you don't stop your mistress from doing that," He jerked his thumb at the other blonde, "Men will rape her."

"True," Jellal shrugged, smirking, "I mean, you did your share of staring as well—"

Sting glared at him with red ears, "Shut up."

Jellal laughed and he walked up to Lucy. The blonde female turned around and blushed as he tapped her shoulder and ruffled her hair – in which Sting gritted at. He couldn't hear what the bluenette said but whatever it was, it made Lucy's face beam.

He heard a giggle and he felt the need to groan as Layla placed her elbow on his shoulder and leaned against him, "Don't worry, dear," She grinned – like mother, like daughter, "Your mistress is in good hands."

"Do I have to purr when talking to you, too?" Sting grunted and the older blonde shook her head, laughing, "Good, I hate the rule your daughter made."

"You hate the rule but you love my daughter."

Sting's eyes widened, "That's a…" He trailed off, frowning when he found Layla standing next to Jellal and Lucy, "—lie."

Was it that obvious?

Sighing, the leader walked over to the three and found out that they were heading to Jellal's villa. They all took their stuff and walked there. Occasionally, he would notice that Lucy would seldom tell Jellal something and the two would laugh while Lucy's cheeks flushed. To be frank, he did not like the scene so he ended up just staring at Layla's yellow hair. He hoped the she didn't mind since he noticed that she was smiling coyly.

Sting decided to ignore the stares radiating from the beach; he knew they were clearly staring at them. What choice did they have? Lucy and Layla looked like a model – it was true, even Rogue admitted it once – and he and Jellal were rich and well… handsome. Granted, they received all the attention they didn't want. Lucy and Jellal didn't seem to notice and Layla was just kicking the sand with her feet. It seemed like they were trying to ignore the stares – like what he was trying to do.

"AWESOME!"

Sting's head snapped up and he stared at the big villa. His eyes widened. He had to admit, this was a big villa, probably even bigger than his other villas. Shrugging, he shifted the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked in the villa with the others trailing behind him. He heard Jellal chuckle at the over ecstatic Lucy.

Layla gasped, "Dear! I forgot to bring you an extra swimsuit!"

Sting raised a brow, staring at Lucy whose cheeks were flushed. Jellal leaned against her, grinning deviously.

"That's already taken care of, Layla-san."

* * *

"Holy shit…"

Sting's eyes widened, cheeks turning red, "Is that you?"

"It's me, i-idiot," Lucy mumbled under her breath, hands clasped behind her back. She was wearing a plain red bikini. It didn't matter if it was plain, her breasts were pushed up too much and Sting already felt a round of nosebleed coming.

"I had a friend of mine pick out a bikini for her," Jellal said, grinning, "What do you think, Layla-san?"

The older Heartfilia smiled devilishly before grabbing Lucy's elbow and pulling her out of the villa, "I say it's time to show you to the world!"

"Mom! Stop!" Lucy screeched, trying to cover her blushing face as she was dragged away by her mother to the beach. Sighing in defeat, the girl could only mumble words of protests as they stopped in front of the ocean's waves with Layla stretching her arms.

"The wind feels great today," The older blonde said, smiling in satisfaction, "I'm very happy that you're friends with Jellal-kun."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You have to lay it off with the 'kun', mom."

"But he likes it."

"He does?"

Layla nodded, grinning, "If you call him 'Jellal-kun', he'll love it!"

Lucy puffed her cheeks, "How are you so sure?"

"Are your mother's words always wrong?" Layla said, raising a brow. Lucy shook her head and her mother smiled, "Then just believe me, okay, sweetie?"

Lucy pouted, "Fine…"

"So, while you stay here and admire the ocean, I'm going to go over to the ice cream stand, okay?" Layla said, ruffling Lucy's hair before walking away from her.

The blonde bit her lip as she stepped in the water, her lips curving in a smile. She stepped deeper into the ocean and when she knew it was deep enough, she back flipped and she spun underwater. Giggling in the water, she raised her head and laughed as she heard people clap their hands. Laughing louder, she leaned back and her head submerged in water before she began floating. She loved the ocean and even though it was her first time seeing one for real, she just loved the feeling of water surrounding her body.

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Lucy's feet touched the sand and she walked to somewhere not deeper, facing the man who had ginger-colored hair and green eyes. The blonde tilted her head to the side, "Do you need something?"

"Can I have you?" He asked, smiling tenderly.

Lucy winced, eyeing the girls beside him. He was definitely a player. Gulping nervously, she shook her head as she raised her hands in defense, "N-No, thanks."

"Aww," He pouted, "But I wanted to be friends with you…"

"O-Oh, really?" Lucy laughed nervously, combing her bangs back by her fingers, "I d-don't think I c-can be friends with you."

"Why not?" He asked, frowning. Lucy's eyes darted from left to right, suddenly wondering where Jellal and Sting were. She did not like him; she never did like players from the start. They were men who liked stepping on girls' hearts, just like Sting.

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip, "Why are you so desperate?"

"It's because you're beautiful," He answered, smiling. His eyes twinkled with mischief and Lucy could do nothing but look away.

"So… you're only friends with girls who are beautiful?" The blonde asked. The man nodded and she frowned, "That's…"

"—Disgusting."

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned around to find a pissed off Sting and a cold Jellal. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she walked over to the bluenette, hiding behind him. She was supposed to be brave but somehow her courage ran out. Plus she didn't want to deal with those fuming sluts beside him. She didn't know why she couldn't stand up to him when she stood up to The Elites, she was confused.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked, ruffling her hair as he gave the ginger-haired man an icy stare.

Lucy nodded, wrapping her arms around herself, "I-I'm fine."

"He didn't touch you, did he?" Sting growled, glaring at the man with gritted teeth. Lucy muttered a small no and he bobbed his head in understanding. He eyed Jellal wearily before staring at the man again.

The man chuckled, "I was about to, though."

Sting's lips curled in snarl, "And you are?"

The man smirked, tilting his head back, "Loke Celeste."

"Don't lay your filthy hands on her, got that?" The blonde leader hissed, eyes narrowing into slits as he clenched his fists, nails digging into his skin.

The man, or Loke, raised a brow in amusement, "What's it to you, eh?"

"Just don't hit on her!" Jellal barked, making Lucy jump in surprise. She never saw the bluenette get mad before. Now that she did, she wanted him to calm down immediately. He did not fit being mad.

"Well said," Sting said, cracking his knuckles, "Don't hit on my mistress."

Loke glared at him, "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

"No," Sting taunted. His jaw tensed, "But no one touches her!"

Lucy began to fiddle with her fingers as people began to crowd them. Murmurs were heard and Jellal didn't seem to care as they all began chanting for a fight. Lucy clasped her hands together in a sign of praying, whispering, "Please, no fight, no fight" over and over.

Loke chuckled darkly, "Then you shouldn't touch her as well, dimwit."

The crowd oohed and Sting gnashed his teeth together, "I was not going to touch her anyway, I'm not a pervert like you, ghastly bastard."

Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to escape from Jellal's firm arms, "Guys, stop, you're making a ruckus."

"Yea," Loke mused, "Listen to the beauty."

Sting gave Lucy a sideway glance before glaring at the other blonde male in front of him, growling, "No one hits on my mistress, bastard!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm rushing right now cause I have to defeat Plantona in Crystal Saga. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, I love you lots! GTG! I'M RUSHING!

Thank you for all of the support, reviews, favs and follows. I love you all, remember that, no one can take that away.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: __**Celebrity Issues, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Forgotten Memories, Fragile, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Life's Challenges, Waiting for You **__and__** Queen of Stars.**_


	16. Star Gazing

**Going Against the Current**

**Chapter 16 – Star Gazing**

**A/N: **Wow, the last time I updated this was last month, wahahaha. Well, no time explaining now. Just read :D

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Sting, calm down," Lucy demanded, her voice in a low growl. She had to stop this or else they would cause a commotion—Forget it! They already caused a ruckus and there was no way to stop this. The only way it will is if they fight and one wins, one loses. Lucy didn't like the idea but she knew that she couldn't stop them even if she tried, actually, right now; she wasn't even noticed by Jellal who was watching her "slave" in amusement.

Lucy sighed and she smacked Jellal's head, "Aren't you going to stop the fight?"

"That hurt," Jellal muttered. He shrugged, "Doesn't matter, we won't be able to stop them anyway. It'll be a matter of time before that bastard realizes that he's Sting Eucliffe."

"He should have noticed by now, though," The blonde mumbled under her breath, "Ah, whatever, if he dies, he dies."

"He's not going to die, Lucy."

"I was just being dramatic."

"That was too mainstream."

"Well, now you know."

Sting growled and bared his teeth, "I hate you."

"Funny," Loke chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head to the side, "I hate you too."

Jellal laughed in amusement, "He reminds me of you, Lucy."

"Shut up."

Before Sting could land a punch on Loke, a woman stepped in between them, a smile on her face. She sighed after, "Loke, you're causing trouble again. Might I remind you that you do have permission to court my daughter WHEN you've stopped playing with other girls."

Loke's eyes widened, "That was your daughter?"

Layla nodded and she raised a brow, "Yes… why?"

"She was the midget?" The ginger-haired man cried out and he turned to look at Lucy who was equally surprised, "You were the midget!"

Jellal nudged Lucy, "What is he talking about?"

Lucy frowned and she narrowed her eyes. When a memory of a young boy with orange hair popped in her mind, she gasped and her eyes widened. She pointed her index finger at Loke, "Y-You! You were the kid back then in my neighborhood!" She screeched and she ran up to him, hugging him tightly—but not before she smacked his head for his stupidity, "I wasn't a midget, idiot, you were just too tall."

Loke scoffed, nevertheless, he hugged Lucy back, "Yea, right, you were the smallest in middle school back then, remember?"

"I do remember kicking you in the balls for that joke," Lucy hissed, eyes glaring up at the man who gulped nervously, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, now, explain…" Lucy leaned back and her eyes darted over to the jealous girls behind him, "this."

Loke looked over his shoulder and he chuckled, "Oh, them. They entertain me, that's all. I don't hold any feelings for them. Don't worry, Lulu."

Lucy blushed and growled, "I told you to drop the nickname."

Loke rolled his eyes, "That was seven years ago."

Layla laughed and she placed her arms around Lucy and Loke's shoulders, smiling. "Well, well," She grinned, "This is a weird way to meet up again."

"I thought his family left to go abroad," Lucy said, yawning as she leaned against her mother, "I was sure he'd never come back. Sorry, I accidentally lost the letter you gave me."

The ginger-haired man tsked, "Careless as always."

Unfortunately for them, Jellal and Sting decided to join the conversation. Well, Jellal wanted to join but the blonde didn't. He scowled angrily when the bluenette threw his arm around him mockingly, grinning as he nodded to Loke, "Sorry about earlier, we were just being overprotective. So, you know Lucy?"

"It's fine, I would have done the same," Loke said, chuckling as Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yea, we've known each other since kindergarten. I left around middle school, I think. She was called midget back then," He said, snickering while Lucy glared at him, "But many were after her for she was the cutest girl. Ain't that right, midget?"

"I swear, if you call me midget one more time, I'll kick you in the place where it doesn't shine!" Lucy seethed, eyes narrowing into slits as Loke laughed nervously, nodding.

Jellal chuckled, "She's feisty, eh?"

"She wasn't this feisty back then," Loke shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he eyed Lucy who pouted, staring at the water. The corners of his mouth twitched, "She was shy, really shy. She didn't like making friends and she would blush when people called her midget. I have to admit that she changed."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I'm glad that I did. I wish you changed too."

"I'll never change."

"Yea, right," The blonde scoffed.

"Sorry to break the happy reunion, mistress," Sting cut in, summoning all of his power to not sneer at the ginger-haired man, "But we have to go back now."

"Ah, right," Lucy mumbled, sighing, "Sorry Loke, we have to go."

The said man laughed, "It's fine, it's fine. So, I'll see you?"

"You bet'cha."

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms, leaning on the railing of the balcony while she stared up at the starry sky with tired eyes. A smile lit up her face and she tilted her head to the side, seeing if any shooting stars would zoom across the sky. She sighed and laid her chin on her folded arms, releasing a puff of air as she listened to the distant sound of laughing people in the beach.

"Lucy?"

The blonde hummed in response and she felt the air shift as someone – Sting, maybe – stood beside her. He placed his elbows on the railing and stared up at the sky, "Dinner's ready."

"It's okay, I'll eat later," Lucy said, closing her eyes as a wind passed by and blew her hair back, "I'm not hungry."

Sting gulped and he purred. When he did, Lucy laughed and nodded, giving him the signal to speak. The leader grunted, "Well, if you don't want to eat. Do you want to watch the stars with me?"

"Where?"

"Up on the roof."

Lucy grinned and she laughed, "Let's go!"

Sting shook his head while smiling. He crouched down in front of Lucy, "Now, step on my back and grab the edge of the roof then pull yourself up."

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? NO!"

Sting sighed, "Then how else will we get to the roof?"

"Aren't there stairs or something?"

"No. If you don't want to go to the roof, I'll watch the stars by myself then."

"NO!"

"Then just hop on already!" Sting grumbled. He was starting to get annoyed by her attitude but since he loved her so much, he was trying to stay cool. But if Lucy told him to go away, he would do as she says. After all, what was the point of sticking around if the girl doesn't even like you? Exactly, it was stupid. He wished he never met her. He wished he could go back to being a womanizer. But now that he thought about it, he didn't want to go back to his previous life.

He enjoyed what he had right now. He was glad that it was summer break already, or else he wouldn't have had the chance to spend time with Lucy—not that he couldn't just bribe her boss to let her off from work with money.

Finally, after ten minutes of debating in her head, Lucy groaned and stepped on Sting's back. She was surprisingly light for the leader so he told her to step on his shoulders. Holding her ankles, he slowly stood up and when he knew that Lucy could reach the edge of the roof, he allowed her to clutch the edge as he pushed her upward. When she was on the roof already, he chuckled when she squealed in happiness.

"Aren't you going to come up here?" Lucy yelled for Sting to hear.

"That's what I'm about to do right now, Mistress."

"Well, hurry up!"

"Fine, fine."

Sting stood on top of the railing and gulped as he eyed the fall behind him. He looked back at the roof and crawled tot the edge where it was closest there. He clutched the eaves and pulled himself up – Lucy helped too, of course.

And now, here they were, lying on the roof, watching the stars.

"You're amusing, you know?" Lucy mused, laughing softly, "Sometimes I don't get you."

Sting rolled his eyes, "Look who's talking."

Lucy sighed and smiled, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"You should be thanking Jellal, not me," The slave mumbled, jealousy creeping in his heart, "I—I'm always mean to you, I don't deserve your thanks."

"But you're kind now, aren't you?" Lucy asked, smiling brightly as she shifted to the side to stare into Sting's green eyes. He nodded and she grinned, ruffling his hair, "That itself is enough. I still hate you though, I'm not the one who would hold a grudge for a long time but you're not my friend, got that?"

Sting winced; nevertheless, his heart skipped a beat when Lucy grinned at him. Her face was so close that she nearly kissed him. He wanted to lean in and place his lips on hers but he knew that he had to wait. Lucy would hate him more if he forced himself on her and he didn't like that thought. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, staring at each other. She didn't seem to mind and he wasn't bothered by it. He liked staring into her eyes, they were mesmerizing. They were always bright unlike his eyes that were filled with void and sadness.

Sighing, the current slave closed his eyes and turned so that he was facing the sky again. He heard Lucy scoff and she smacked his arm, "If my face was that ugly, you should have just told me, idiot…"

"It's not that," Sting whispered and Lucy raised a brow.

"Then why did you look away?"

The man's heart pounded louder and louder, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Lucy asked and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, "You're my slave, you have to tell me why."

Sting chuckled, "What an abusive power."

"Hey! You're just the same!"

"Fine, I'll tell you," Sting bit his lower lip and he inhaled sharply, "My heart skipped a beat when you stared at me earlier and believe me, it's not easy. The longer I stared at you; the beating of my heart gets faster and faster. I was worried that you could hear how loud it was, I was scared that you would laugh at how nervous I was. But I don't care; anyone would fall for a girl like you. I don't know why I didn't notice how beautiful you looked earlier, I was too ignorant."

Lucy blushed and she looked away when his eyes turned to stare at her. With a nervous laugh, she covered her blushing face, "You're lying… I bet you've told that to a million girls already."

"Hey, don't just disregard my feelings," The blonde male pouted, "I'm offended."

"I'm not beautiful," Lucy whispered, "I'm just an average girl."

Sting heaved a sigh, "You're beautiful, Lucy. Hell, even Jellal fell for you—I bet you're squealing inside, huh?"

Lucy stayed quiet and she pursed her lips while she stared at the sky, thoughts clouding her head. Why would Sting say something like that to her? Was he just playing with her? Lucy didn't like the thought of Sting fooling with her and she frowned. No, Sting wasn't like that but then again, she was never sure. A gasp escaped her lips as a star zoomed across the sky and vanished. "Sting! Sting!" Lucy squealed, repeatedly tapping her hand on his arm, "Did you see that? Did you see?"

The man yawned, "See what?"

"The shooting star—Look! There's another one!" Lucy beamed and she tugged Sting's arm, "Let's make a wish!"

Sting placed his hands under his head, "Do I have to say it out loud?"

"Nope," Lucy said, grinning as she stared at him, "It has to be secret." She turned to the starry sky once again and she closed her eyes, _"I barely make wishes and this is one that I dream to come true. I wish that I find the man who will love me for who I am."_

Sting closed his eyes as well, _"I wish that Lucy loves me like how I love her."_

With that, the two smiled and the stars winked.

"_Please fulfill my wish."_

* * *

**A/N:** So, yesh, Loke and Lucy are childhood friends. I figured that people would think that they were lost siblings or something but that would be too cliche if I did that so I ended up with that thought. As for Sting being so... honest. He's like that because he knew that even if he yelled out his feelings, Lucy wouldn't believe him because of his player antics so he decided to tell her his feelings anyway.

Thank you for all of the reviews, I would've replied to them but... meh.

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Nobody's perfect."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever,** and** Waiting for You.****  
**_


	17. Hide and Seek

**Going Against the Current**

**Chapter 17 – Hide and Seek**

**A/N:** Beware for those who DO NOT LIKE JeLu, that is all.

**WARNING:** This chapter was not beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Lucy, do you want to go to the beach and swim?" Jellal asked, standing at the foot of the stairs. He watched Lucy who was tying her hair in a high pony tail. The bluenette raised a brow, "Well?"

The blonde hummed and leaned against the railing, "But it's too hot outside," She pouted, "How about we do something else?"

"How about we play Hide and Seek?"

Jellal and Lucy's ears perked, heads turning to Sting who came out of the kitchen, a towel around the back of his neck. He held a glass of orange juice in his hand while the other was on his hip. From the looks of his wet hair, the man just finished taking a shower. Lucy blinked and she remembered his offer, "Hide and seek? Sure, that's fun but… I didn't think that you liked that game," She grinned teasingly.

Sting's face turned red, "W-Wha—No! I was thinking that like, the one who loses would receive punishment. Like, for example, the seeker gave up finding those who hid or that the people who hid were easily found and the losers would do something like staying in the dark for ten minutes or something."

"That sounds interesting," Jellal said, grinning, "Sure, why not?"

"What's the punishment though?" The blonde female asked, stepping down the stairs and standing beside the bluenette, "It has to be interesting."

"They're going to watch a horror film," Sting suggested, shrugging, "The basement's a good place. The lights have to be closed too."

Lucy's eyes widened and she shuddered, "W-What? Can't it be like…" She gulped, "Something else?"

Jellal and Sting turned to stare at her then they stared at each other and grinned deviously. "Aww, what's wrong, Lucy?" The bluenette cooed, "Are you scared?"

"Yea, mistress," Sting smirked, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

The blonde's cheeks flushed and she glared at them, "W-Who said I'm scared? Fine! I'll go along with the horror film punishment. Now, who will be the seeker?"

"Let's do rock, paper, scissors," Jellal suggested.

Sting walked towards the two, "Sure."

They all started shaking their hands up and down. Lucy and Jellal ended up with scissors while Sting was paper. The woman laughed, "You lost~! You lost~!"

"Damn, I lost," Sting muttered, sighing, "Whatever, I'll count up to thirty on normal speed. Now, go and hide." With that, he walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, gently placing his glass on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. When he was sure that Jellal and Lucy were starting to hide, he began counting up to thirty.

* * *

"Lucy, why are you following me?" Jellal asked, sweat sliding down his forehead as he went inside his room, the blonde trailing just behind. She shrugged and the bluenette sighed, "Fine, I'll allow you to hide with me. Come," He said, heading over to his closet. He stepped inside and sat in the corner, "Sit on the other side and close the door."

Lucy frowned but did what she was told to do. Once the doors were closed and they couldn't see a thing, she spoke, "Isn't this a little too obvious?"

"Sting's an idiot, he wouldn't think of me hiding in an obvious place. Well, if he does find us, it's not my fault that you followed me," Jellal said and Lucy scowled, she could already hear the smirk in his voice.

After a few seconds, Lucy sighed, "Do you think he's done counting?'

"Just keep quiet," Jellal mumbled, his ear pressed against the door of the closet. He listened if there were footsteps or voices but there were none. Then, after a moment or so, he heard Sting yell.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Lucy laughed softly, "That idiot, I can't believe he announced that." The moment the words left her lips, Jellal leaned forward and pushed Lucy against the wall of the closet so that they were sitting on one side. He did this so that if Sting only opened the left door of the cabinet, they wouldn't be seen. The blonde's eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Stupid, Sting yelled that while he was just outside this room," Jellal muttered in annoyance, "He started searching for us seconds ago."

"Wha—"

Jellal pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh, you're too noisy, he's just outside the room. He could be standing in front of this cabinet for all we know," He whispered, his breath fanning her face. The blonde blushed and she pursed her lips, nodding. With a sigh of relief, the bluenette closed his eyes. Meanwhile, with Lucy, she was trying to calm down her pounding heart. She couldn't focus for Jellal's face was merely inches away from hers. It wasn't that she didn't like it; it was just that she was nervous.

After all, this was her first time staying in a cabinet with a man as handsome as Jellal.

The man opened his eyes and smirked, "Hey, Lucy," He grinned deviously, "Your face is so red that I can see it."

The blonde's face reddened even more – if that was even possible – and she looked away, "W-Whatever."

"Geez, your face is really red, you know," Jellal mused and he felt Lucy's forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes grew wide, "Wow, Lucy, your face is hot. Do you have a fever or something?"

"Shut up," Lucy muttered, trying to block out the sounds of Jellal's low chuckling. Seconds later, she started to feel really sweaty. Was it just her or was the air getting too hot? She began to fan herself with her hand and the action made Jellal blink.

"Hey, it's not hot, you know."

The blonde's jaw drop, "It isn't?"

"Nope," The bluenette smiled, popping the 'p', "Maybe it's because you're blushing like crazy."

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled and Jellal's eyes widened. She slammed her hands over her mouth and began whispering "Sorry" over and over.

Jellal glared at her, pushing his bottom lip out, "We're going to be found now."

"It's your fault!" Lucy whispered loudly, "You kept teasing me!"

"I was just telling the truth, idiot!" The bluenette gritted his teeth and he sighed, "Well, no use now, we're already found," And as if on cue, the doors opened and showed Sting looking down at them, his face stoic and void of emotions.

Lucy swallowed thickly, "Crap."

"Well," Jellal groaned, "We're found."

"_They were together? Wait, why is Lucy pressed against Jellal… that bastard,"_ Sting mentally snarled, cursing Jellal. To hide his jealousy, he grinned, "Hahahahaha, I knew it! Yes! I won," He stuck his tongue out, "Suckers!"

"It's all Lucy's fault!" Jellal accused, pointing a finger at the said blonde, "She was too self-conscious and suddenly yelled!"

Lucy blushed, "You were the one who kept teasing me!"

"I was just stating facts!"

"Yea, right! As if someone's face can go red!"

"Sure, it can! I mean, your face just proved it!"

"Meanie!"

"It's the truth! You can even ask Sting!"

Lucy pouted, "Fine!" She turned to face the slave who blinked, "Sting, is my face red?"

Sting chuckled, "Yea, it is." Lucy's face darkened and Jellal laughed even more, clutching his stomach as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Told you so!"

"Waaahh!" Lucy covered her face with her hands, "Stop it!"

The blonde male smirked, "Your ears are red."

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned around, stomping her feet furiously.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Jellal, what are we watching?" Lucy asked, wrapping a blanket around herself while she watched the bluenette walk across the room and turn off the lights. When she received no reply, she pursed her lips and moved aside so that Jellal could have some space. Once he was seated, Lucy asked again, "What are we watching?"

The bluenette turned to face her and he grinned, "Mirai Nikki."

Lucy's eyes widened in dread, "What?!" She clasped her hands together, her body trembling, "B-But isn't th-that about the future diary thingy? T-That's where a g-girl would do anything just to be with the guy, r-right?"

"Yup," Jellal chuckled, "She would even point a knife at the guy's mother just so that she would be accepted."

"W-Waaahh!" Lucy reached up and pulled the blanket over her face, "I d-don't want t-that."

The bluenette frowned, "There are only two horror films: The Ring and Mirai Nikki. Pick one."

Lucy puffed her cheeks, "I'd rather watch t-the la-latter."

"Alright then," Jellal smiled and he leaned back, pointing the remote at the flat screen, "Let's start watching."

The minutes ticked by with the two sitting close to each other, watching Mirai Nikki. Of course, it was to be expected that Lucy was scared to death and tried to restrain herself from hugging the guy sitting beside her. However, no matter how much she tried, she would always end up scooting closer and closer to him and he would shift to the other side, teasing her. That ended when they hit the corner of the couch and couldn't move further.

"_Even if I die, I'll keep chasing you, Yuki."_

Lucy watched as the girl named Yuno slashed an axe around. The blonde's lips quivered in fear and she jumped in surprise when Yuno slammed the axe on some guy's head, letting out a small scream after. Jellal whistled, "That girl is crazy, she'd kill anyone just to have Yuki."

The blonde gulped, "S-She's cute though—just not when sh-she kills."

"I agree," The bluenette said, chuckling.

The blonde stared at Jellal's face in curiosity. _"Where did his earring go?"_ She thought, tilting her head to the side. When his eyes caught her stare, she blushed and looked straight ahead—

"KYAAAA!"

—and pounced on Jellal, wrapping her arms around him while she trembled in fear.

"O-Oi," Jellal blinked, staring down at Lucy, "You were scared by that? She just appeared by the door…"

"B-But her f-face…!"

"Aw, don't be scared, it's just a movie," He said, chuckling softly as he patted her hair, "It's okay, I'm here."

"B-But, Y-Yuno…" Lucy turned to face the TV again. Before she could, though, Jellal's hand covered her eyes and she frowned, "Jellal?"

"Don't look," He muttered in her ear, "Yuno just sliced someone's body in half."

Lucy froze and she nodded shakily, "T-Thanks for telling me…"

Even though he knew that Lucy couldn't see him, he smiled, "Sure thing." A few seconds later, when Jellal was sure that there were no more violent scenes, he ran his fingers through Lucy's hair.

"Lucy…"

The said woman hummed, "Yea?"

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Calm down your horses, will you? Stop squealing all over my face and remember that THIS IS A STICY FIC. Okay, so, those who don't like JeLu, I'm sorry but this was necessary for Sting to get jealous and finally make his move. But, I know that secretly, you liked the JeLu scene *Wiggles eyebrows* I mean, come on, they're so cute!

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Let's all smile and forget our problems."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever,** and** Waiting for You.**_


	18. Sand Castle

**Going Against the Current**

**Chapter 18 – Sand Castle**

**A/N:** OMG, 500 REVIEWS, I AM GOING BERSERK. Hahaha, I knew there would be people who didn't like JeLu xD Some were converted though, kukuku. Soo, beware for STICY FLUFF. Thank you very much** FlamesOfDeath017** for beta reading this chapter. Your help is appreciated greatly. Ella will be my permanent beta though :I

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Lucy's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. She suddenly felt that Jellal's hand was cold. With a nervous laugh, she asked. "W-What?"

"Nothing." The bluenette answered, chuckling. "Nothing."

"Are you s-sure it was nothing?" The blonde stammered, suddenly wishing she had just said yes. "I w-was positive you said something."

Jellal sighed through a smile and he shrugged. "Well, even if I told you, nothing would have happened."

"R-Really?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder to stare at him. "Why?"

The man smiled, ruffling her hair. "No reason."

* * *

When Lucy stepped out of the basement with a blushing face, Sting already knew that something happened. He didn't deny the fact that he was jealous but he never told that to anyone. The moment he saw the two so close to each other in the closet, he already felt his blood boil. He never felt jealous before since he was the one playing with girls and he didn't love anyone.

But Lucy was different. She was the kind of girl who would slap someone if they harassed her even if that someone was him. Sometimes, he wished that Lucy wasn't so hard to get. He wanted her to be his already, yet that didn't seem to happen yet.

So, like they decided, it was time to go to the beach. Sting and Jellal already changed into their swimming trunks while Lucy changed into an aqua bikini that had ruffles. They wanted Layla to come but apparently, she had something to do and left the three to have fun. It wasn't easy. After all, two hot guys were with one attractive girl. What was awkward was that the two guys liked the girl and the girl didn't clearly like anyone yet—or so he was thinking.

"Hey Lucy," The bluenette said, grinning widely, "Let's build a sand castle."

The blonde gasped in excitement. "Waaahh~! Yes, let's!"

"Hey, let me join," Sting said, pouting slightly. Lucy laughed and teased him, dragging him by the hand to a spot far away from the shore. The slave found himself blushing at the contact but ignored it and proceeded to seat down with the two on the white sand.

"What kind of castle are we building?" Lucy asked, crossing her legs under her and playing with the sand. "Will it be one of those super big castles?"

Jellal chuckled, amused. "Probably not." He began cupping the sand with his hands and transferring it to a bucket. "But we'll see."

And so, they started building a sand castle. Sting was having a hard time fitting in since he never really played like this before but he tried his best and found himself having fun. He laughed and grinned evilly as he threw a handful of sand at Lucy who screamed in anger. She threw sand at him too and laughed when it landed on Jellal's blue hair.

Before they knew it, they were throwing sand at each other and people were looking at them like they had nine heads. "I got you!" Lucy screeched, cupping her hands and diving down to pick up sand. She threw the grains at Sting who spluttered.

"You little…" He raised his foot and kicked the sand. Lucy laughed as she fell to her butt while trying to get rid of the sand in her hair.

"You're so mean." Lucy said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "You got sand all over me."

"I'm full of sand too, you know." Sting said, rolling his eyes. "Even Jellal's messed up."

The bluenette chuckled. "But you started it."

"Well, I thought it'd be funny to see Lucy buried in sand." Sting snickered at the fuming blonde who merely pushed her bottom lip out and hmphed, looking away from the two.

"What a stubborn woman, well…." Jellal stood up and dusted the sand off his trunks. "I'm going to swim for a bit. Are you two coming?"

"Nah." Lucy said, smiling. "I'll pass."

"Me too." Sting immediately said, thankful for the fact that he was going to be with Lucy _without_ Jellal. _"Finally, he's not going to be here."_ They waved at the bluenette who waved back at them and finally dove in the water.

The blonde male sat in front of Lucy who was playing with the sand, running her hand through and lifting it, watching the grains drop to the ground. He yawned, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know." Lucy answered while simply shrugging. "We could do anything, honestly. We can continue building the sand castle or we can just talk. I doubt the latter will work out though." She leaned her head on her knees and huffed, closing her eyes. She wanted to come with Jellal and swim but didn't like the idea of her skin tanning. Now, she was stuck with Sting who didn't know what else to do other than yawn and yawn.

The man watched her with lazy eyes, feeling the familiar dance in his belly. He wondered if his heart would give out from how fast it was beating. He wondered if Lucy could hear the pounding of his heart. He pondered if she was feeling the same way. He hoped that she was at least feeling flustered, it was fine if she didn't like him yet. He'd make her fall for him.

"I'm so bored." Lucy whined, leaned back and staring at the unfinished sand castle, "In the end, we didn't get to finish this."

"We can finish it if you want," Sting suggested, scooping up some sand with a plastic cup. He picked up a pail with little water and poured the liquid in the sand-filled cup. The sand turned dark and he pressed down on it hard. When he knew it was ready, he flipped it on one of the castle's roof and lifted the cup, showing a perfect cup shaped tower. He looked at Lucy who was staring at him in awe and he smirked, "So, what do you think?"

"Let's finish it." She immediately answered, grinning widely. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Sting hummed and thought about it for a moment. He blinked and gestured towards the empty pail, "Well… you can go get some more water, if you want."

"I'll do it!" Lucy enthusiastically said, her grin widening as she picked up the pail. She tried to stand up but had a hard time doing so.

The blonde male laughed and snickered, standing up and offering his hand, "I'll pull you up," He said and smiled slightly. The woman looked up at him in amazement and grasped his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. However, once she stood up, Sting lost his balance and tripped forward. Lucy squealed in fear and closed her eyes, her back hitting the sand and something soft landing on her lips.

"_Wait… soft?"_

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into green surprised orbs. She blinked repeatedly, puzzled as to what was happening. But then she remembered that she tripped and something soft landed on her lips… SOFT! Her eyes widened in horror as she scrambled away, knees pressed against each other with her fingers touching her lips.

"Y-You…" She stammered, her face turning red.

Sting blushed and waved his hands in defense, spluttering messed up words. "I-It w-was an a-a-a-accident! I l-lost m-my we-weight a-and—stop l-looking so d-disgusted—H-Hey!"

Lucy screamed, covering her ears and looking away. "You stole my first kiss! Meanie!"

"I d-didn't mean to!" The man stuttered, his face darkening. People began staring at them, girls glaring at him and guys shaking their heads in disappointment. He swallowed thickly and stared into Lucy's angry eyes, "I j-just tripped! I-I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" The other blonde shouted, covering her face in embarrassment. "I hate you!"

Sting's heart broke. "I s-said I'm sorry." He tried to reason out, "W-What can I do t-to make you forgive me?"

At that, Lucy slowly uncovered her face and sniffed, staring at him with wide eyes. Her tears immediately stopped and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Well…"

Sting gulped, regretting what he had just said.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, calm down your horses! It was an accidental kiss anyway- still a kiss though xD Hahaha, poor Jellal, Sting kissed Lucy first. But at least Jellal asked :3 Unlike Sting who just... BAM! Ungrateful bastard. I just realized that GATC had just reached one year! So, I want y'all to tell me what's your favorite scene - or chapter - so far in the story.

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"HAHA, you're face is funny."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Together Forever****.**_


End file.
